


血肉之心

by jekyll1021



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Slow Burn, War Crimes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 107,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekyll1021/pseuds/jekyll1021
Summary: 【翠风线】贝雷丝向战败的皇帝伸出手。艾黛尔贾特神智不清地接受了。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 临于地下，如同行在天上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart of Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303981) by [jtav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtav/pseuds/jtav). 



> Heart of Flesh (https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303981/chapters/53272528) 的授权翻译。
> 
> 原作者序：我爱皇女贝。我爱翠风线。近十万词后，我总算能两者皆有。
> 
> 不过，就算以皇女存活为前提，这也不是条团圆线。战争是很可怕的事。所有人都想做正确的事，但美好的事物还是被破坏了，他们受尽创伤。
> 
> 这不是篇“皇女什么都没做错”的故事，也不是篇“皇女是个怪物，不值得救赎”的故事。皇女和贝雷丝的转变是个很漫长的过程。蕾雅是我全作第二喜爱的人物，所以我不会抹黑她。

_我要赐给你们一颗新心，将新灵放在你们里面，又从你们的肉体中除掉石心，赐给你们肉心。——以西结书_ _36:26_

整个村庄被焚烧殆尽。灰尘如雨般落在贝雷丝身上。烟雾夺走她的呼吸，灼烧她的感官。

尖叫比火焰更糟糕。男人和女人、老人和孩子眼睁睁看着他们的家被烧毁。他们乞求怜悯。

杰拉尔特知道叛乱已经被镇压，才把她留在这里。要不是叛军夜里偷袭，屠杀她的战友，然后混进村民中，一切本不该如此。

贝雷丝从不让任务半途而废。

“恶魔！你该受永恒烈火折磨！”

恶魔。贝雷丝垂下头，看着她沾满烟灰的双手。她的双眼灼痛，她的胸口沉重。她的确是个恶魔。

一个女孩的声音在她脑海里低语：你不用一直做个恶魔。你比恶魔更好。

贝雷丝猛然转头，寻找谈论救赎的疯子，却只找到烧焦的断壁和滚滚黑雾。

* * *

疼痛和寒冷让艾黛尔贾特单膝跪地。她盲目地摸索着艾姆鲁，只抓到一柄断刃。它早已被真正的英雄遗产一切两半。王座之间充斥金属和血的味道，铺满帝国和同盟士兵的残骸。帝弥托利的侍从躺在黑暗怪兽的尸体间。多洛缇雅，她最后的、最亲密的朋友，被掩埋在瓦砾下。

她失败了。彻底被摧毁了。统一芙朵拉只是又一个她无法实现的愿望。 她聚集起最后的尊严，等待胜者了结自己。

一双皮靴闯进她的视线。她不愿抬头。死在贝雷丝手上已经比她应得的结局好上太多。

她的老师，当时还只是个佣兵，在初见时就舍命救下她；她得以作为一个爱慕老师的普通学生，真正活过一整年，直到她戴上皇冠，战火烧尽一切。

现在，同一位老师将结束她的生命。相当合适。

“我很高兴。”

她闭上眼，准备迎接终局。

什么都没发生。艾黛尔贾特皱起眉头。“老师。履行胜者的义务，杀了我吧。至少让我死在你手中。结束这场战争。若是不杀了我，人们还会自相残杀。”

“我们都厌倦了自相残杀。”贝雷丝的声音比她记忆里更低沉、更暗哑。她的脚步在石板上回响。“艾黛尔贾特，看着我。”

仿佛被隐形的线拉扯，艾黛尔贾特抬起头。贝雷丝站在她面前，紧握天帝之剑，翠色眼睛惊人明亮，闪烁着难以解读的光。她克制着自己的力量；这份力量，一旦释放，甚至能让解放王的丰功伟绩看起来像笑话。

如果她当时选择教黑鹫院……如果艾黛尔贾特能成功说服她……如果她能说出自己天真的愿望……

反正说出来也不会更糟了。

“好想和你一起……走下去……”

一丝火花掠过贝雷丝的双眼。艾黛尔贾特太过震惊，只能任贝雷丝伸手拭去艾黛尔贾特颊边的血迹。那只手，透过鲜血浸染的手套，也依然如此温暖。

她几乎停止了呼吸。上次被人温柔对待是什么时候？她都记不清了。这一定是幻觉。林哈尔特说过，人们临死前会见到逝去的爱人，或者其他能让他们感到快乐的幻觉，好让他们走得开心点。毫无疑问，真正的贝雷丝已经举起了剑。

贝雷丝的幻象向她伸出手。

“跟我一起走。”

拒绝一个幻象毫无意义。她抓住那只手。贝雷丝拉起她，她的腿和腹部瞬间被尖锐的疼痛贯穿，世界因此摇晃。

这不是幻觉。贝雷丝向她伸出手，给予她怜悯——同一双手也摧毁了帝国。而艾黛尔贾特接受了。

她的双膝承受不住这份重量。

贝雷丝扶住她，让她站起来。“我在这。”

库罗德和莉丝缇亚踏过重叠的尸体，向她们走来。一位是完全不知道芙朵拉如何运作的帕迈拉王子，总喜欢做不切实际的梦；另一位是短寿的天才法师，作为第一个实验体，承受过与她相同的创伤。她不知道为何命运偏偏选择这两人见证她眼下处境。

库罗德的铠甲残破，染满鲜血。他的眼神里满溢从古隆达兹大会战后就挥之不去的伤痛。无法抑制的愤怒点亮了莉丝缇亚的双眼。

“老师。你独自走进王座之间让我有点紧张，不过你果然没让我失望。我得说，鉴于皇帝本人不仅活着，还死死抓着你，你今天已经创造了五个奇迹。”他看着艾黛尔贾特，唇角露出一丝微笑。“多救下一个人总是好的。艾黛尔贾特，你投降吗？”

投降。

她发过誓，实现理想，或奋斗至死。多洛缇雅的遗体就躺在她面前。多少人为她的野心献身，她怎能不随他们离去？等待她的最好结局也不过是个镀金笼子。更糟点，她会被公开处死，警示任何胆敢挑战教团权威的人。

一阵巨响，然后是嘈杂的吼叫声。同盟主力军已经打到大殿门口了。

库罗德扬了扬眉毛。“我们有过分歧，不过我们都想把你从这儿弄出去。”

镀金笼子或者公开行刑，什么都比被敌军士兵俘虏更好。

“王座背后有个开关。按下它，有条地道通往安巴尔城外。”

这是唯一的逃生通道。教义全是谎言，女神并不存在，但永恒烈火折磨倒是相当真实。

库罗德照做了。王座滑到一旁，露出一扇活板门和通往黑暗的阶梯。一股恶臭从地牢里涌出，白热的恐惧让艾黛尔贾特僵在贝雷丝怀里。她又回到了童年，手术刀剖开她的血肉，她的姐妹在尖叫，索隆在大笑……

贝雷丝把她的手握得更紧。“下面是什么？”

“一个监狱。一个实验室。”苦涩的胆汁让她咽喉灼痛。“唯一一个我永远不想再回去的地方。”

“我们唯一的逃生通道听起来真是棒极了。”库罗德从长袍里翻出个巴掌大的玻璃球。它散发着耀眼的白光。“莉丝缇亚，便携照明灯给你。这种时候还是挺有用的。我们该走了。”

艾黛尔贾特的腿使不上力气。贝雷丝半拖半抱带她下了楼梯。

暗黑蠢动者的巢穴跟她过去十年噩梦里见到的无甚区别：一条石走廊，每走几步就有一扇沉重的金属门。墙上遍布霉菌，她兄弟遗体的气味十年后依然无法消散。

她强迫自己睁开眼。她闭眼就会听到那些尖叫，经历那些噩梦。相比起来，在王座之间等死还更仁慈。

库罗德拿照明灯凑近了金属门。金属应该反射光芒，但这种物质却能吸收光芒。他惊得后退一步。

“看起来不像帝国监狱。也不是普通牢房的门。帝国没建这地方，对吧？这些房间也不全是牢房？”

“没错。”

她能撑住，她必须撑住。她忍受了太久，反抗了太久。她不能死在这里。她尽力倾听贝雷丝平稳的呼吸声，莉丝缇亚衣物的摩擦声，一切能让她想起地面的事物。

刀刃埋进她的血肉。暗法师大笑着享受这一幕。“谁能想到伊欧尼亚斯的杂种女儿有这种意志力？她比皇储更合适。”

这是幻觉。这是幻觉。索隆已死。

一只老鼠跑过。

地牢里满是老鼠。它们一刻不停地吱吱作响，啃食狱卒施舍给他们的硬面包。她可能就是它们下一顿的加餐。

她在黑暗中发抖。汉斯昨晚死了，成了老鼠的口粮。只有她还活着。一只老鼠跑到她腿边，张口啮咬。她也会死在这儿。

她尖叫，她的腿动弹不得。这些老鼠会活活吞噬她。几个男人在低语，一个狱卒用力钳住她的肩膀。她再次尖叫起来。她还能反抗……曾经有个朋友送了她一件武器。短剑无声地滑进她手心。无论塔烈斯还是索隆都不能再伤害她。

另一双更有力的手拥住她肩膀。

“艾黛尔贾特。我不会伤害你。”

艾黛尔贾特眨眨眼，陡然惊醒。她不在牢房里。贝雷丝、莉丝缇亚和库罗德都盯着她。贝雷丝一只手抱紧她，另一只手接过短剑。她在他们面前崩溃了。她拿剑对着他们。任何脑子正常的人都会立即杀死她，但他们只是温柔地看着她。

她感觉自己脸颊在灼烧。

“丢下我吧。”她的咆哮听起来像悲鸣。“一个疯皇帝对你们毫无用处。”

“绝不。”莉丝缇亚的声音比她印象中更有力。“我们不能把你抛在这里，让你独自忍受黑暗和寒冷。你让我想起……等等，艾黛尔贾特，你有白发。”

莉丝缇亚感到一阵痉挛。“这不可能。”她低语，“我是唯一一个。我们能快点出去吗？我不想在这里多待一秒。”

“我能把艾黛尔贾特带出去。”贝雷丝说。“如果蕾雅被关在安巴尔，她应该就在附近。找到她。”

“老师，你一个人在这里没问题吗？”库罗德摇摇头。“如果你一小时内没回指挥部，我会带着搜救队回来。”

贝雷丝扯了扯嘴角，把短剑插进自己腰间。“成交。”

库罗德和莉丝缇亚消失在黑暗中。艾黛尔贾特几乎无法呼吸。她希望他们丢下她。她已经丢了半条命，剑刃、箭矢和魔法给她留下了无数伤口。她让敌人见到她崩溃。她让贝雷丝见到她崩溃。

“能站起来吗？”

“我想不行。”

贝雷丝在她身边单膝跪地，念诵一种她从没听过的语言，指尖聚集起金光，一遍遍冲刷艾黛尔贾特全身。剧痛渐渐消褪成钝痛。她的呼吸变得轻缓平稳。她感觉头晕目眩，意识游离于身体之外，像被丝线拉扯的木偶。

她试着站起身，用手扶住石壁。她没跌倒。

贝雷丝脸色苍白，乱糟糟的头发被汗水黏在一起。艾黛尔贾特尽管意识不清，还是皱起了眉头。“为了救一个半小时前还差点杀了你的人，你也做得太多了。”

“这场战争已经死了太多人。”她抿紧嘴唇，眼里闪过一丝难以解读的光。“在所有人里，我最想救你。来吧，这咒语不能持续太久。”

贝雷丝抓住艾黛尔贾特的手，引导她走过石廊，走向光亮。贝雷丝没再说话。她的呼吸愈发费力，如同肩负重担。

艾黛尔贾特知道这一切很奇怪。她早该死在剑下——她早该被疯狂击垮，死在地牢角落里——可每次她试图思考，都能感觉到一种奇异的温暖。

她们终于走出地道。地道通往城外的小丘，年幼时父亲常带她来玩。空气中弥漫着花香和鸟鸣。咒语渐渐失效，她倒在贝雷丝怀里。贝雷丝像抱小孩一样抱着她，理顺她的银发。她根本没力气反抗。

这也许又是个幻觉。她曾经爱慕的对象救下她、拥抱她，而不是拔剑劈开她的头颅。就算这是幻觉，也是她五年来最接近快乐的时光。

“睡吧。稍后再谈。”

艾黛尔贾特失去意识前见到的最后景象，是安巴尔上空飘扬的黑旗，火红丝线勾勒炎之纹章。


	2. 火焰余烬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝再次见到蕾雅。库罗德得知部分真相。艾黛尔贾特醒来。

飞鹰旅馆是帝都安巴尔最豪华的旅馆，通常都招待贵族和随从，而不是军官和士兵。库罗德占领了旅馆大厅，在长桌上铺满地图，暂时充当指挥部。地图上密密麻麻标满了帝国军的动向。库罗德本人正跟帕迈拉将军纳戴尔会谈。

有时候，贝雷丝觉得过去六个月更像个梦。她随时可能醒来，发现库罗德还是她的级长，挂着他招牌的微笑告诉别人不要轻易相信他（完全没用，他们无论如何还是会相信他），而不是现在这个疲惫而冷峻的将军。太多战友因他的命令而死。他还留着满脑袋鬼点子，不过贝雷丝现在愿意为他的理想——一个没有疆界、没有隔阂的世界——奋战至死。

“我知道你们在下咽喉以东怎么办事，可我希望接下来十年除了平叛还能做点别的事情。”他的语调平稳，暗藏低沉的威胁。“你的人胆敢劫掠财物，或者杀害平民和战俘，就吊死他们。明白吗？”

“明白了。不过我们今天的表现理应得到嘉奖……”

“算你运气好，我正在帝国国库里找东西。你可以拿点皇帝的不义之财，让你的人冷静下头脑。”

帕迈拉指挥官的眼睛闪闪发亮，立即敬礼离开了。库罗德长舒了一口气。贝雷丝有时候觉得她是唯一能注意到这种小动作的人。“你昨晚睡过吗？”

他微笑，但笑意不达眼底。“你看起来也没睡过。那句话怎么说来着，恶人永无宁日。”

“伤员太多了。”

贝雷丝原以为从佣兵变成教师后，没什么改变能再让她感到惊奇，可她还是没法习惯自己拥有任何剑术以外的天赋。玛努艾拉认定她是最有天赋的治疗者，从那以后贝雷丝就不知疲倦地学习任何她能接触到的白魔法知识。为了洗刷灰色恶魔的痕迹，她愿做任何事。

整个旅馆，除了顶层，全都改造成了临时医务室。只有苏谛斯知道她花了多少时间接合每条断骨、给每个伤口止血、握住濒死士兵的手，给他们最后的安慰。他们为她受伤，为她而死。她只能做这么多。

顶层只有一位病人，贝雷丝也没去打扰她。莉丝缇亚坚持要单独照顾艾黛尔贾特。贝雷丝也乐意逃离艾黛尔贾特搅起的混乱情绪。

“老师。再见到你一定是女神保佑。”

贝雷丝压下胸中的焦虑。当她发现自己睡了整整五年后，她盼望与两个人重逢，却也同时害怕见到她们。其中一个是艾黛尔贾特，另一个就是蕾雅。

五年监禁生活没有让大司教的美丽消减，也没有让她更像人类。她苍白的皮肤上遍布淤青和还未愈合的伤口。她太瘦了。可尽管如此，她的动作依然流畅得惊人。长发散落在她肩上，让她看起来像一位悲痛的仙女，降临凡间寻求安慰。她是贝雷丝认知中最接近母亲的人，尽管她父亲，库罗德，和她的理性都知道大司教不会无缘无故对一个普通佣兵那么好。她有跟苏谛斯一样的尖耳朵，还能变成一条龙。

她到底是谁？

贝雷丝在修道院的一年间学会了一些感情，其中一些类似于爱。蕾雅给了她一个家，也在她心里占据了一个位置，但她仍然对蕾雅一无所知。

按照礼仪，她跪在蕾雅面前。蕾雅抚摸着贝雷丝的头发，双手轻微颤抖。贝雷丝强忍着倾身向前的冲动。她多想靠近那份温暖。

“不用对我行礼。你是我的家人。”

贝雷丝站起身，注意到几打好奇的视线。她有蕾雅该知道的消息，和更多蕾雅该解答的问题，但没有一句能公开说出来。

又是库罗德解救了她。他浅浅鞠了一躬。“大司教，很高兴看见你平安。我有些问题几年前就想问你了。这几年发生了一些事情，你也该知道。”

蕾雅僵住了，她的神情贝雷丝再熟悉不过了。每当佣兵们战死时，她都能从家属脸上看见同样的神情。他们早就知道。他们早有预感。

“那我们应该私下谈谈。”

库罗德带她们到他的私人办公室。这间房原本是旅店老板的住处，现在也用来保存不该公开的敏感信息。修伯特的信摊在桌上。库罗德让蕾雅在唯一的椅子上坐下。

贝雷丝咬了咬嘴唇。自从她救下艾黛尔贾特、库罗德和帝弥托利后，她慢慢体会到了一些感情，但她还是不擅长跟人打交道。她不知道如何告诉蕾雅她最爱的两个人战死了。

最后蕾雅率先开口。“我知道你带来了死讯。说吧。”

库罗德看了一眼贝雷丝。“我们不得不先攻下梅利塞乌斯要塞，才能进军帝都。”他的声音轻柔诚挚，像一把尖刀插进贝雷丝心口。“一群暗法师和帝国军联合，朝要塞发射了光之柱。如果不是卡多莉奴和锥里尔开出一条路，我们全会死在那里。”他垂下头。“他们没能活下来。我很抱歉。”

贝雷丝回归后见过无数人在她面前崩溃，但无论过多少次，她都不能习惯。“不。不能这样。”蕾雅捂住脸，不断啜泣，比起人更像受伤的动物。“那群怪物一定要夺走一切吗？”

“我们不打扰您了。问题可以稍后再问。”

“不要走。”蕾雅拭去眼泪，死死盯着贝雷丝。赤裸的愤怒压倒了悲痛。她此刻如同地狱烈火，仅凭一个意念就能燃尽整个安巴尔。“老师。你一定要杀光他们。我经受了五年折磨。他们夺走了我珍爱的一切。”

贝雷丝本应立即同意。这群人窃取了莉丝缇亚的寿命，给艾黛尔贾特带来噩梦。黑暗中蠢动的邪恶力量不可能跟人类共存。然而，梦里的火焰夜夜告诉她，为保护而杀人和为复仇而杀人自有其区别。“我不知道他们是谁，也不知道他们在哪里。”

“他们是怪物，是教团的敌人。他们想玷污地上的一切。如果你还想知道更多……只有阿加尔塔人能造出光之柱。他们创造了无数先进技术，还试图用这些技术反抗女神、毁灭人类。女神惩罚了他们的狂妄。他们从此躲进阴影中，在芙朵拉各地挑起混乱。他们憎恨女神的孩子超过一切。他们早该死绝。”

库罗德明白了。“你也是女神的孩子，对吗？”

蕾雅苦涩地笑了。“你太聪明，聪明到能害死自己。放在以前，士官学校一个月内就会把你开除。我是女神最小的孩子。这场战争在我出生前就打完了。我以为阿加尔塔人和我祖先一样不复存在。”

所以……蕾雅不是人类？贝雷丝并不感到意外。最强大的魔法也不能让人变成龙。艾黛尔贾特散播的谬论中也有真实。她想立即质问蕾雅。告诉我，你是谁？我又是谁？但整整四十八小时不眠不休已经让她疲惫不堪。她拿起信，换了个更安全的话题。“贝斯特拉侯爵临死前恳求我们消灭阿加尔塔，可他没来得及完成他的调查。我们现在只知道光之柱从东边发射过来。你还知道什么吗？”

“我只知道这些。我希望我知道更多。我希望能亲手把他们撕碎。”她剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“你该休息了。”库罗德搀扶她站起来。“这一切还远没有结束。你先得养好精神。”

“你真是太好了。”蕾雅微微一笑，恍惚间贝雷丝又回到了大司教的房间，一边享用茶点，一边听杰拉尔特的故事。这份温暖一瞬间就消失了。“我会好起来。我必须好起来，让他们血债血偿。”

库罗德护送蕾雅回房后，贝雷丝倒在椅子上。古隆达兹一战，莉丝缇亚认出暗法师之前，她一直以为救出蕾雅，终结艾黛尔贾特的战争，就是她道路的尽头。她的人生应该更简单。她是把利刃，应该受人驱使。追究真相从不是她的强项。

她咬牙，指甲深深嵌进肉里。这些想法是致命的毒药。如果她只是把利刃，她就不会为学生遇险感到惊慌，不会那么尽心救治伤员，也不会耗费自己的生命力救治艾黛尔贾特。一把利刃压根不会让皇帝活下来。灰色恶魔早已死在加尔古·玛库，再也不会复活。

“我让蕾雅睡下了。”库罗德关上门。“她没坦白全部真相。我们只能一点点问。至于到哪里去找阿加尔塔人，我们也毫无头绪，希望艾黛尔贾特知道得比我们多。蕾雅要得知她活着该有多生气啊。每个人都为复仇而活，没人在意未来。”

“我不后悔救下她。我们到时候再对付蕾雅。”

“我举双手赞成。我杀过的同学已经太多了。如果皇帝也支持我们，她会成为联合芙朵拉的有力象征。”他又露出了招牌的狡猾笑容。每次贝雷丝看到这笑容，都觉得有必要为黑鹫和青狮子们雇个试毒师。“话说回来，能救下老师的初恋也不错。”

贝雷丝的脸颊热得发烫。“我……不是……”

“哈！是谁整场舞会都在叹气，心心念念盼着她邀请你跳舞？是谁半夜溜上女神之塔透气？是谁——”

“你绝对是全世界最令人难以忍受的男人。”贝雷丝开始揉太阳穴。佣兵贝雷丝从来对感情没什么兴趣。团员的情史让她感到好奇，但也仅限于好奇。然后一个银发少女穿过灌木丛，她的生命危在旦夕；就在那一刻，贝雷丝虽然没有心跳，也感到天赐的脉动。那震颤如此强烈，世界随即停滞。贝雷丝愿意为那一刻抛弃生命，尽管她当时连少女的名字也不知道。

当老师那一年也没好多少。每次闲聊仿佛都埋藏着重要的线索。仅剩的理智让她去执教离黑鹫最远的学级，不然她要么被这种全新感情逼得发疯，要么被西提司因行止不端当场处决。

她爱她的小金鹿，尤其是库罗德。她爱蕾雅。即使是皇帝也不该制造黑兽，更不该在盟友犯下暴行时袖手旁观。有时她会想起加尔古·玛库之战，想起艾黛尔贾特与她拔剑相向，想起她们在火焰中决斗。如果她做出另一个选择，结局会不会有所不同？

“我的感情不会阻碍你实现理想。那也是我的理想。可我也在意她……在意她，让我感觉自己还像个人。”

“我知道，不过还是谨慎为妙。我备用计划的备用计划都落空了，还没来得及想出新点子呢。”

贝雷丝不禁笑了起来。“神鬼军师怎么会在意这点困难？”

“唉，我再问一次，谁起的这外号？”

“你都取笑我初恋了，我爱怎么叫就怎么叫。”

“想想看，刚见面那会，我还以为你很难接近呢。”

她笑得更开心了。他们结束了长达五年的战争，击败了有史以来最强大的军队。她的战友在她身边。她还救下了艾黛尔贾特。

有人敲了一下门。是菲尔迪南特。他这几天忙于维护秩序，保证平民的人身和财产安全。他看起来比贝雷丝和库罗德加起来更需要休息。

“老师。我们可能有点麻烦。”

乐观总是没法持续。“街头暴乱那么麻烦，还是你最心爱的茶具碎了那么麻烦？”

“老师，你知道我可不会带那么贵重的东西上战场。有几栋房屋倒塌了，我记得这里还有空房，就打算看看能不能改成避难所。”他眼底的阴影愈发深重。“我觉得……好吧，我觉得我听见了艾黛尔贾特的声音。”

她当然不可能像宿舍里藏宠物一样关着艾黛尔贾特，可她希望能争取到一些休息时间，好好整理一下想法。“她受了重伤，暂时被我关押。”

“真的吗？她还活着？我以为是我疯了。难怪我听到了那种动静，而且莉丝缇亚看起来要累死了。老师，谢谢你饶了她。她当然还要为她的罪行付出代价，但她也是我的对手和级长。”

贝雷丝的胸口一阵绞痛。他竟然为此真诚道谢。从她醒来以后，这是她最接近崩溃的一次。

菲尔迪南特没有察觉她的异常。“我听见了呻吟和挣扎。在校时我们都见过这种事。有次卡斯帕尔想叫醒她，差点被她攻击。莉丝缇亚需要有人帮忙，她看起来真累坏了。”

“老师，我能搞定这里。让莉丝缇亚休息吧。”

贝雷丝点点头，走向通往顶层的楼梯。她见过艾黛尔贾特深陷噩梦。她在地牢里疯狂地挥着短剑，跟决斗时精确的动作截然不同。她的尖叫让贝雷丝血液结冰。贝雷丝见过这种事——一种气味，一声响动，都能让士兵重温最糟糕的战场。艾黛尔贾特也有白发。贝雷丝大概能猜到地下实验室带给她什么回忆。

她从腰间取下短剑，仔细端详。短剑做工精良，剑柄雕着王国的盾形纹章。它太短了，不可能用于战斗。艾黛尔贾特在寇斯塔斯面前用过这把剑。贝雷丝不知道帝国皇女如何能得到它。

艾黛尔贾特一直是贝雷丝的初恋和死敌，但她这几天才发现，她对艾黛尔贾特几乎一无所知。

门虚掩着。莉丝缇亚忙着调制伤药，没注意到贝雷丝进门。魔法监控着艾黛尔贾特的呼吸和心率，并把数据投射在空中——在一个健康人睡眠时应有的范围内。贝雷丝松了口气。艾黛尔贾特倒在病床上，冷汗浸湿了床单。莉丝缇亚已经帮她摘下皇冠，卸下铠甲，换上了一件紫色睡袍。她的手挣脱毯子，虚弱地空挥着。

“告诉库罗德别管我。”莉丝缇亚头也不抬。“我照顾过更糟糕的病人。”

“她怎么样？菲尔迪南特被她吓得不轻。”

“你给她留下的伤足够杀掉三个正常人。现在想想，她能从皇宫逃出来也很让人震惊。她的伤再过几天就该愈合了。”

“菲尔迪南特听到的尖叫呢？”

“信不信由你，那其实是件好事。说明她快要醒了。”莉丝缇亚放柔了语调。“我不想惊醒她，但我想我永远受不了这种尖叫。”

是因为兄弟身上发生的事，还是因为自己的噩梦呢？“你也该睡了。”

“我不是小孩了，不需要你哄我睡觉。”

“不，你是为数不多的治疗师之一。我不想你过度劳累。”贝雷丝拍了拍莉丝缇亚的肩膀。“我能照顾她一会。你去休息吧。”

莉丝缇亚点点头。“如果她醒了，让她喝掉这个。还有，老师，我曾经在另一个实验室里待了三个月。答应我，除了我和艾黛尔贾特，不会有更多人遭受他们折磨。”她说完就消失在走廊尽头。

贝雷丝在病床边坐下。艾黛尔贾特的手指紧握成拳，她偶尔的颤抖仿佛地底噩梦的残余。

“醒来吧。”贝雷丝轻声说，“我知道这很艰难。你的朋友正等着你。而且，我想……我想和你一起走下去。”她伸手轻抚艾黛尔贾特的银发。“我们都做过可怕的事，但我们不能一直躲在噩梦里。”

贝雷丝不知道她等了多久。皇帝终于醒来时，夜色已经低垂。她试图坐起身，手滑向腰间的皮带，却没找到短剑。

“老师？”她太久没有开口，声音变得嘶哑。“这是哪里？”

“我在。你现在安全了。”贝雷丝把伤药递给她。“喝掉这个，会让你感觉好点。”

“我没在做梦。”皇帝的脸色冷硬如铁。“你应该杀了我。你为什么不杀我？”

她无疑是被疯狂和愤怒驱使，才会说这种话。贝雷丝早就累得不想再回答。“我相信人活着总比死了好。你也一样。把药喝掉。”

艾黛尔贾特震惊得压根不想反抗。贝雷丝不费什么力气就能让她坐起来，把杯子送到她嘴边。“呃。你想毒死我吗？”药水的味道让她做了个鬼脸。“我看见了多洛缇雅，修伯特，佩托拉……他们死了？”

谎言没有意义。“没错。”

她没有流泪，不像蕾雅。她的眼睛灰暗呆滞，如同死人。“我的朋友。我让你们失望了。”她平静地说。“你打算拿我怎么办？砍掉我的头，插在城墙上，警示异教徒吗？”

“等你好起来，我们可以慢慢商量。”

“好起来？”她的呼吸粗重急促。“一天之内，我失去了我的帝国，我的梦想，我的朋友。我再也好不起来了。宣判吧，至少比等待未知好多了。”

“这取决于你。”她难以置信地瞪着贝雷丝。一瞬间贝雷丝希望她们还是老师和学生，她就能握住艾黛尔贾特的手，安慰她，像她对玛莉安奴做过的一样。“我希望我们能合作。你对阿加尔塔了解多少？”

艾黛尔贾特试着坐起身，却没成功。纯粹、赤裸的愤怒让她浑身发抖。“如果你的确护送我走过宫殿地下，那你也知道不少。那群怪物造就了我。他们想毁灭人类，我准备先毁灭他们。”

“你知道他们在哪里吗？”

“我要知道，他们早就被我杀光了。你已经毁了我。你准备毁灭他们吗？”

又一个为复仇而活的人。“我准备让人类摆脱他们的影响。”

艾黛尔贾特虚弱地笑了。“那我们有共同的目标。如果你改了主意，打算杀掉我，我至少可以放心去死了。我现在需要休息。”

贝雷丝只能点头。她眼睛快睁不开了。也许玛莉安奴可以换她的班。她可以睡一觉。事情应该不会变得更糟。

“老师。能单独聊聊吗？”

贝雷丝转过身，发现萨米亚刚完成侦查，正站在阴影中。梅利塞乌斯要塞一战后，萨米亚就成了一个幽灵，汇报完毕后就会立即消失，前往下一个区域侦查。也许这是她表现悲痛的方式；也许卡多莉奴和锥里尔死后，她总算没理由继续为他们而战了。

“贝尔谷里斯伯爵的军队撤退了。摄政王亚兰德尔大公正往弗琉慕方向前进。他很可能打算继续顽抗。”

真不错。卡斯帕尔在这场战争中也几乎失去了一切。她明天必须第一时间跟他谈谈。“这也是意料之中。他们不可能轻易放弃。”

“我们占领皇宫后，我看到你抱着失去意识的皇帝。”她的话语里夹了一丝怒火。“只要她还活着，就有人会以她的名义暴动。我建议你处决她。”

“不行。”

萨米亚扬了扬眉毛。“我以为灰色恶魔会赞同这主意。”

贝雷丝也险些按捺不住怒火。“别那么叫我。只要艾黛尔贾特不攻击我们，她都处在我的保护下。我说得够明白吗？”

“非常明白。只是你的仁慈迟早会落空，到时别指望我为你而死。”

贝雷丝大踏步回了自己房间。当苏谛斯与她融合时，她立即接受了圣者的角色，不是出于虔诚，而是想借此把过去抛到脑后。她现在是个治疗师，为库罗德的理想——一个没有疆界、没有隔阂的世界——奋战至死。她想在那个世界和平地活下去。

她也想相信艾黛尔贾特。如果皇帝都能成为他们的盟友，这世上就还有些希望。

也许佣兵贝雷丝终将彻底消失，她自己噩梦里的火焰也能彻底熄灭。


	3. 旧伤口，新盟友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾黛尔贾特回到加尔古·玛库。每个人必须做出选择。

就算对青海节而言，天气也太热了。艾黛尔贾特完全想不通为何威廉大帝把帝国礼服设计得那么繁复。连卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特都汗流浃背，只有贝雷丝完全不为所动。艾黛尔贾特觉得她搞不好疯了，或者干脆超脱世俗。

加尔古·玛库的鸟鸣与安巴尔一样甜美，森林更是一片色彩的海洋。他们一行只有五人。联合军主力一周前已经开拔。要不是卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特一直瞪着她，还把手按在剑柄上，他们看起来就挺像参加校友会的老同学。她甚至没带镣铐，只是也没了皇冠，可能被某个军官抢走了。她的旅伴几乎不跟她交谈。她的腿在长期卧床后不太能使劲，但她尽力跟上他们的脚步。她就算是个俘虏，至少也得保持尊严。

她跟贝雷丝六年前也一起走过这条路。感觉已经是上辈子的事了。整段旅途中，艾黛尔贾特一直没法把思绪从贝雷丝身上移开——当然不是因为她六年来毫无改变的美丽，皇帝身边从来不缺美人，每个都迫不及待想爬上她的床——可贝雷丝就像旧日时光的证明。贝雷丝无疑是疯了，竟然希望她活下去，相信她除了推翻教团还有别的生存意义。艾黛尔贾特当了太久皇帝，责任早就溶入她骨血。她既不能、也不愿只做艾黛尔贾特。

他们走出树林。加尔古·玛库矗立在皇帝面前，她的入侵没留下一丝痕迹。她感到胸口一阵钝痛。又一个失败的证明。

“有人知道我们到了吗？”我会立即面对王国骑士的愤怒吗？他们一定很愿意慢慢凌迟我。

“库罗德和西提司会来接我们。这时候大部分士兵都在食堂用午餐。我们希望能对你的行踪暂时保密。”

这话听起来跟艾吉尔公爵和瓦立伯爵谈起人质差不多，但贝雷丝从不在话语里暗藏毒药。艾黛尔贾特可能不如金鹿们了解贝雷丝，却也知道她有多坦诚；而且修伯特……修伯特的情报网也显示她从未改变。

贝雷丝没试着从她嘴里套取情报。她待皇帝不像囚犯，反倒像客人。她的善意，不管出于什么理由，都在艾黛尔贾特心底撕开一道旧伤。

卡斯帕尔瞟了眼贝雷丝，他的目光闪烁。“你打算拿艾黛尔贾特怎么办？她还是皇帝吗？还是你现在控制了帝国？你能……你能让我父亲投降吗？”

艾黛尔贾特停下了脚步。“贝尔谷里斯伯爵还没投降？”她一直憎恨贝尔谷里斯伯爵，因为他是当年架空她父亲的贵族之一，但他也是个高贵的人。他跟修伯特的父亲一样，并不是出于自己的野心，而是出于对帝国的忠诚，坚信自己做了正确的事。他们都为一个不受教团操纵的世界奋战。

决战后，帝国军几乎已经被消灭殆尽，剩下的人保卫他的封地都不够。让手下无端送死不是他的作风。

菲尔迪南特瞪着她。“我不认为我们该跟你讨论这问题。”

“我不知道谁说了算。你父亲不会听我的，也不会听库罗德的。他听得进你说话吗？”

“我一加入你们，他就跟我断绝了关系。”卡斯帕尔看起来像一只受伤的小狗，不过他的“加入”也可以叫叛国。他因此活下来，但也必须承担相应后果。如果她取胜了……她至少会把卡斯帕尔绑起来。她可能会在政务之余想起他，然后下令处死。

修道院还有多远？

正如贝雷丝所说，库罗德和西提司在空旷的门口迎接他们。库罗德看上去像芙朵拉最理想的统治者。他外套上的金线映射阳光，他的微笑还是那么迷人。西提司根本没变：没有一道新伤疤，甚至也没换件衣服。他的种族活得比人类更长。也许他们改变得更缓慢。艾黛尔贾特迎上他冰冷的目光。就算为了保命，她也不会向任何人低头。

“老师，感谢你救出蕾雅。我也因此同意瞒着她在这会面。”他的语调和眼神一样冰冷。“你不该带皇帝过来。你知道她打算摧毁教堂吗？你知道她打算征服芙朵拉吗？如果你的仁慈让芙莲再次遇险——”

“请告诉我，芙莲怎么会有危险？艾姆鲁被破坏了。我的军队被击垮了。我周围不是王国骑士就是蕾雅的跟班。”句句属实。艾黛尔贾特失去了一切权力，她能活下来全靠贝雷丝的善意。这些想法打磨她的言辞，让它们如刀刃般锋利。“我战败了。真可惜。你们对芙朵拉的控制绝对安全。”

“我们的控制？你才想征服整片大陆！”

库罗德踏前一步。“放轻松。阿加尔塔人才是我们共同的敌人。我们所知的帝国和教团都已经毁了，但如果我们通力合作，两种制度的精华都能被保留。我们必须放下仇恨，才能把芙朵拉引向新的黎明。”

他的微笑从不动摇。

艾黛尔贾特心中的钝痛更深了。她承诺过，她将带领芙朵拉走向新的黎明；她的士兵也因此奋战，因此献身。如果她任由仇恨吞噬自己，就不可能见到一丝黎明的曙光。

西提司叹了口气。“敌人的敌人就是盟友。看来我们别无选择。我以为我不用再做这种妥协了。命运比我所知的更残酷。”他的五官扭曲，如同刚吞下一剂毒药。“不过，我建议把她关押到骑士之间。皇帝陛下是五百年来教团最危险的敌人。就算她像自己声称的那么无害，也还能轻易挑起很多矛盾。”

艾黛尔贾特浑身发冷。骑士之间是关押死囚的地方，像皇宫地下一样黑暗阴冷，可能还有老鼠……她不由自主地开始颤抖。贝雷丝的手搭上她肩膀，其中温暖让她不至于立即陷入噩梦。她不能在敌人面前失控。

“这可没必要。”库罗德说，“艾黛尔贾特可以待在她的宿舍房间里。当然，我们会找人看着她，晚上也会把她关起来。我相信她会合作，尤其考虑到我们在宿舍里装了捕鼠器。”

他的语调相当轻松，但艾黛尔贾特能听出其中威胁：要么合作，要么库罗德会把她扔进牢房，让她的恐惧迫使她合作。她压下咒骂的冲动。再善良的对手也会利用一切弱点。库罗德知道她别无选择。“我同意。”

“那我也没意见。蕾雅不会——”

“西提司，我不会做什么？”

蕾雅站在大厅门口，身后跟着两只青狮子：一位金发骑士愤怒地盯着她，绿色斗篷拖在身后；一位长雀斑的少年皱着眉头，随时打算介入冲突。

蕾雅的脸上没了血色。阿加尔塔人留下的伤口和淤青格外扎眼。她的双眼闪着宝石的冷光：一双龙的眼睛。

她咆哮起来，那是一声龙吼，让所有人都感到紧张。“你！你怎么还活着？你这异教徒，我要亲手杀了你！”

“大司教……”库罗德举起双手。蕾雅压根没注意。她的步履蹒跚，但她决心已定。艾黛尔贾特也许还能发出一道火焰。黑魔法很可能对龙无效，而且其他人无疑会立即杀掉她，可挣扎总比等死好上一点。

贝雷丝挡在她身前。她的声音更冷，侵入艾黛尔贾特的脑海，强迫她站得笔挺。“蕾雅，住手。”

蕾雅停住了，僵硬得仿佛被冰冻魔法击中。“老师，请让开。她是弗雷斯贝尔古家的耻辱。她让我遭受了无数折磨。”

“我很愿意干脆处决你。阿加尔塔人想折磨你，不是我。”

“很好。我也会干脆处决你。”

“你们俩都够了！艾黛尔贾特，你要再激怒蕾雅，我就把你锁进宿舍里。明白吗？”

“明白了。”艾黛尔贾特小声回应，羞愧压倒了仇恨。

“蕾雅。求你了。我知道艾黛尔贾特做了什么。我不请你原谅她。我求你，为我，容忍她活下去。”贝雷丝的手搭上剑柄，天帝之剑闪烁耀眼红光。“她对我很重要。只要她不反抗，就处于我的保护下。女神难道只给予世人惩罚，不同时给予怜悯吗？”

艾黛尔贾特几乎无法呼吸。她又回到了十七岁，面对寇斯塔斯，贝雷丝站在她和死神之间。修伯特为她而死，但他也曾对她发誓效忠。贝雷丝不欠她什么。贝雷丝应该杀了她，有权杀了她，却选择为她拔剑。她原以为过去的艾黛尔贾特，还能爱人、还能迷恋、还想与人交换亲吻和舞蹈的艾黛尔贾特，在加冕时就死了。可天帝之剑的暖光淹没了她，那部分过去又疯狂挣扎着想活过来。

糟糕。太糟糕了。

“你简直——抱歉，我不该妄下结论。”蕾雅后退一步，“老师，如你所愿。我太虚弱了，没有足够力量反对你。不过请相信我，她背叛你只是时间问题。她背叛了她的家庭，她的血脉。我只能祈祷最后你不会因此付出代价。”

“我愿意冒这风险。”她对两只青狮子点头示意。“英谷莉特，请你送大司教回房间。亚修，请把艾黛尔贾特带到她以前的宿舍。尽量别让人注意。我希望她能平静地在这里待着。”

“平静。”英谷莉特低声重复。“她征服了法嘉斯，还能在这里随意走动，比起战俘更像盟友。谁能为此感到平静？”

蕾雅的眼睛闪着胜利的光。贝雷丝柔和地说：“法嘉斯此刻并未受她控制。我希望她在这里随意走动能成为一个联合的象征，预示我们能迅速把王国从现在的统治者手里解放出来。预示战争再也不会来临。”她把手放在英谷莉特肩上，就像她先前安抚艾黛尔贾特一样。“骑士怜悯弱者。骑士不寻求复仇。”

英谷莉特闭上眼睛。“我想复仇。我会照做，因为骑士遵守誓言。我对你宣誓效忠。如果你相信你做了正确选择，我会恪守承诺。”

亚修领着艾黛尔贾特到二楼宿舍。她能感受到目光里仇恨的重量。西提司、蕾雅、英谷莉特……他们都想她死。那也是理所当然。如果她取胜了，她会处决伪神。

至于法嘉斯……那些实验夺走了她太多回忆，不过她还依稀记得帝弥托利和蓝贝尔的脸。也许法嘉斯对她不只是个牢笼，也曾经是个家，只是她记不清了。科尔娜莉亚一言一行都透着残忍，艾黛尔贾特很难想象她治下的法嘉斯会是什么样。她原本打算统一大陆后立即清除科尔娜莉亚。现在这计划已经落空了，法嘉斯人民只会把她当成灾难。

小艾黛尔，他们能不这么想吗？多洛缇雅的声音在她脑海里回响，如此清晰。你的一切美好意图都不可能成真了。红色很衬你，你知道吗？只有红色能掩盖你身上染的血。敌人的血，朋友的血。我的血。

“你还好吗？”亚修关心地看着她，“你要感觉不舒服，我可以拿点草药来。”

艾黛尔贾特摇摇头。见过她软弱一面的人已经太多了。“谢谢你的好意。你有王国口音。小心点，对帝国皇帝示好可是叛国。”

他竟然仰头大笑。艾黛尔贾特几年没听过这种温暖明亮的笑声了。“传递善意总是没错的。我也做过错事，当时我觉得自己别无选择。也许你也有这种感觉？而且我欠贝雷丝一条命。如果她让我保护你，那我当然有义务保护你。”

他真是彻头彻尾的王国人，可能是个读多了骑士故事的平民。至少比那些被荣耀冲昏头脑的贵族好。“我做出了最好的选择，也是正确的选择。”她的朋友不会同意。她能听见他们的声音。“现有秩序必须改变……可现在芙朵拉的未来在贝雷丝和库罗德的掌握中。他们可以随心塑造这片大陆。”

亚修不赞同地哼了一声。“事情总在变化。我不觉得芙朵拉的未来在任何一个人掌握中。你还活着，也愿意帮助我们。你还能做不少好事呢。”

哈，他还真占据了道德高地。“整天关在修道院里能做什么？”

“我在校时帮了不少人。救济了一些吃不饱饭被迫偷窃的人。我想你可以试试。”他在房间门口停下，沉声说：“贝雷丝给过我第二次机会。她也给了你第二次机会。别浪费了。”

她的宿舍看起来很陌生。地毯还是明亮的鲜红，虽然有点褪色。房间很整洁，明显最近有人清理过，换上了干净的床单。可她书架上的书，她放在床头的写生，所有她留在房间里的回忆，都不见了。圣墓之战后，大司教肯定急着抹去她的一切痕迹。这房间只是又一个信号，提醒她六年间世界改变了多少。

赛罗司骑士团发现了多少秘密？她打开梳妆台下的暗格，对着备用的面具和外套眨眼睛。炎帝的身份，现在想想，也太浮夸了。她又翻出一沓从未来得及送到安巴尔的加密文件，库罗德可能会觉得其中内容挺有趣，还有……一只穿铠甲的玩具熊？

“拜托，小艾黛尔！他看起来不可爱吗？”多洛缇雅举起玩具熊。他的大眼睛确实很可爱。“你也想要的，对吧！”

“修伯特肯定不赞同，他会把我唠叨死。”不过拥有一只玩具熊感觉不错。拜塔烈斯所赐，她都不剩什么童年回忆了，更想不起她喜欢什么玩偶。

“简单！不让阿修知道就行了。”多洛缇雅朝她眨眨眼，“而且我打赌他也想要。他只是不敢说。”

“想想就渗人。”艾黛尔贾特哼了一声，然后买了两只玩具熊。等到他们统一芙朵拉，她就把另一只送给修伯特。也许他真会想要，谁知道呢。

眼泪模糊了艾黛尔贾特的视线。从安巴尔陷落以来支撑她的动力和复仇欲望一瞬间消散了。多洛缇雅，修伯特……得知他们的死讯是一回事，看到那只玩具熊，意识到他们再也回不来了，又是另一回事。她再也听不到亲昵的爱称，再没人跟她一起筹划新世界的愿景。不，不只是他们。林哈尔特和她筹划的研究中心永远不会建成。布里基特也不会独立，佩托拉再也不能戴着王冠，作为与她平等的统治者回来。

只有艾黛尔贾特独自活下来。她身边的人全离开了，先是她的兄弟，她的姐妹，再是她的朋友。

她活下来又有什么意义？好让她想起自己少年时的迷恋？好让贝雷丝怜悯她？好让她眼睁睁看着其他人实现她的理想？

她的思绪一片混沌，追忆和自责不断循环。她不知道自己呆坐了几小时还是几天。没人来打扰她；也许胜者们已经忘了一个无用的囚犯。又过了一阵，终于有人敲门。

也许是亚修来倾倒更多陈词滥调。“走开。”

“我不会就这么走开！”莉丝缇亚说，“现在已经该吃晚饭了，我知道你从早晨开始就没吃任何东西。”

“我不饿。”

“艾黛尔贾特！别跟孩子一样生闷气，快开门！如果你不开门，我就直接炸掉铰链，惊动老师。她会过来。你想我这么做吗？”

该死。艾黛尔贾特强迫自己站起来，关上暗格，给莉丝缇亚开了门。莉丝缇亚右手搭着一件修士袍。“你看起来糟透了。”她皱起鼻子。

“我输了一场战争，又成了战俘。”艾黛尔贾特抱起双臂。“莉丝缇亚，你有什么事？”

“贝雷丝很担心。她说你太过控制自己的感情了，以至于她想起了进校教课前的自己。”

她忍不住冷笑一声。“你也看到了，她压根不用担心。”

莉丝缇亚沉默了很久。“那些暗法师告诉我，我寿命最多只剩十年。那三天我吃不下任何东西。除了我，只有大哥活了下来。任何一点响动，任何一点气味，都会带他回实验室。他再也睡不着了。三个月后，他结束了自己的生命。”

艾黛尔贾特脑中的迷雾消散了一点，取代以震惊和愤怒。她不擅长倾听别人的悲剧：每个人都有不同的痛苦，她也不愿擅自揣测别人的感受。她更愿意行动。那些毁了她们人生的恶魔还在自由地走动。“我很抱歉。”

莉丝缇亚打了个寒战。“别这么说。我受不了怜悯。你能理解我，对吗？你知道独自活下来是什么感觉。我也知道。”

“我能理解。”她的兄弟，她的姐妹，她的朋友。现在只剩她一人。

“那你也明白悔恨毫无用处。”莉丝缇亚话语里最后的轻柔也消失了。“这个亚兰德尔大公用他摄政王的身份召集军队，准备打一场毫无胜算的战争。你打算就这么放过他？”

“他真这么做了？”宁死不降是一种荣耀，但塔烈斯可不懂荣耀。他只懂残忍和仇恨。他会故意用她的国民做实验。她只能咬牙看着，袖手旁观，等待复仇的机会——这使他兴奋。“我不吃惊。阿德剌斯忒亚对他已经没用了。他会想尽办法毁掉它，只因他可以这么做。”

“你知道他的作风。”

她轻抚莉丝缇亚的银发。“他对我们做了那些事。”

莉丝缇亚脸色一沉。“那我们会让他血债血偿。”她把长袍塞给艾黛尔贾特。“你说，现在换件衣服，溜到餐厅，跟库罗德和老师聊聊你亲爱的叔叔，听起来怎么样？”

这不足以告慰修伯特和多洛缇雅的亡灵。她无颜面对他们，除非她能实现她的理想。然而复仇能给她新的生存意义，能让她暂时逃离那些回忆。她的火焰已经熄灭，再也不能重燃，她将用余生在修道院里慢慢等死——可她至少能确保没人再经历她的痛苦。

“听起来是个好主意。”


	4. 弗琉慕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝狩猎贝尔谷里斯伯爵。灰色恶魔的名声竟然还很有用。

弗琉慕已经成了整个芙朵拉最荒凉的土地。经年战火一遍遍把田野烧成白地。空气湿热，令人窒息。残余的帝国军比起战死，更可能被盔甲活活闷死。贝雷丝检视着地上的鞋印。它们比商人或农民的靴印更深。贝尔谷里斯一定就在附近。

“洛廉兹，派一支小分队沿河侦查。找到帝国军，就发信号。”

他点头应下，眉毛拧在一起。“我希望尽快找到他们。我一直把贝尔谷里斯伯爵看作贵族之花，可白白让士兵送死简直是将领之耻。”

“战争使人绝望。绝望使人残忍。”战前贝雷丝就学到了这一课。“尽量小心。陷入绝境会让他更加危险。如果他像卡斯帕尔形容的那么才华横溢，那他比我们想象的还加倍危险。”

他们向弗琉慕进军前，卡斯帕尔讲了整整一夜故事。他讲起贝尔谷里斯伯爵教他用斧，讲起兰道夫寄给他这个从未谋面的侄子一副银手套，讲起他让林哈尔特陪他训练，把林哈尔特逼得发疯，以至于不小心狠狠给了他一拳。有时候贝雷丝会想他为何选择跟随她，而不是他的家族和帝国。有时候她会想，如果她当时拒绝教卡斯帕尔格斗术，他就只是一个帝国士兵，慢慢积累战功。他的生活会简单快乐许多。

那是灰色恶魔的想法。如果他留在帝国，他会跟兰道夫和林哈尔特一起战死。她跟艾黛尔贾特讲了实话：人活着总比死了好。只要活着，不管活得多痛苦、多混乱，总有机会赎罪，总有机会痊愈。

“有机会的话，我想活捉他。就算为了卡斯帕尔。不过，不要无故冒险。”

洛廉兹没说话，眉毛拧得更紧了。连她都能看出这是什么意思。“你不同意。”

“差不多。”他叹了口气，贝雷丝知道她又要被说教了。“你难道想供着整个帝国内阁吗？”

贝雷丝的手攥紧了缰绳。她比以前更能理解感情，但洛廉兹这种人还是难以读懂。他无可挑剔的礼仪举止简直就是灾难。“你生气了。请告诉我原因。”

“你还记得艾黛尔贾特差点征服了整片大陆吧？我父亲在恐惧中过了五年，生怕挑动她的怒火。她至少该下狱，却被当客人供在修道院。现在你还想招降帝国战争机器的首席设计师。”

噢。“你想要复仇？”她能理解。她多希望她不能。复仇让她变成了灰色恶魔。复仇让她在封印之森险些丧命。

“我希望正义得到伸张。复仇是傻瓜们无谓送死的理由。而且……你不明白吗？”他的语气听起来就像在茶会中讲解正确礼仪。“他们入侵了同盟和王国，甚至还压迫帝国公民。总得有人付出代价。以血还血一直是传统。”

“只要艾黛尔贾特跟我们合作，我就不会处决她。”以血还血？贝雷丝自己也曾屠杀过女人和孩子。她真想知道，一旦得知灰色恶魔的真相，洛廉兹、蕾雅、或者其余团结在炎之纹章下的人会怎么想。洛廉兹会想要她的脑袋吗？还是会认定她的做法最有效，因此可以当作例外？“她告诉我们了许多重要信息，包括亚兰德尔大公和塔烈斯是同一个人。”

“她的确能提供有用的信息，但远远不值得你如此宽容。人们会暴动的。”

“宽容，说到底，跟值得与否没关系。只要我还能让她和贝尔谷里斯伯爵活下去，他们就会活下去。”

“那我希望帝国能迅速回心转意，提供盛大的公开援助。”他拨转马头，把命令传达给他的士兵。

贝雷丝带着自己的军团向西穿过森林。树木很密，骑兵不得不步行。她的目光来回扫视，寻找任何埋伏迹象，同时翻来覆去想着洛廉兹的话。帝国提供盛大而公开的援助，处决艾黛尔贾特，或者以威胁和武力维持联盟。三选一。易地而处，艾黛尔贾特可能会选择后两者之一。她简直迫不及待想为和平去死。

一定有个更好的解决办法，让她们能一起走下去，而不是刀剑相交。如果连这都做不到，就不可能构建一个芙朵拉人、帕迈拉人和鞑古扎人能自由来往的世界。她又不只是个沉溺于过去回忆的傻瓜。

树林里有轻微的响动。“有敌袭！”她抽出天帝之剑，所有思绪立即消失了。能量源源不断地从剑柄涌进她身体，又传回剑刃。翻涌的力量让她寒毛直竖。她感觉到她的人拿出武器，开始冲锋。离她最近的敌人在三点钟方向。贝雷丝转过身——

“灰色恶魔！请不要杀我们！”

贝雷丝眨了眨眼。帝国军人宁死不后退。可这群人不是士兵，只是几个拿着锄头的农民。他们看起来跟多年前她在这里见到的叛乱者一样苍白消瘦。“这什么意思？”

她举起剑，让他们看见激荡的红光。士兵们也举起武器。锄头和镰刀对上遗物和钢剑肯定没胜算。她不愿杀平民，可如果他们逼迫她动手……

农民们面面相觑。其中一个连忙跪下：“阁下，请原谅我们的冒犯！亚兰德尔大公让我们见一个戴这标志的人就攻击一个，不然他会杀了我们，再杀掉我们家人。我们不知道是您来了！”

找平民攻击她，一点都不意外。塔烈斯还真没把他的“领民”或者盟友当人看。他无疑是她见过最残忍邪恶的人。“没必要攻击了。我们控制了弗琉慕，你们不需要听命于艾吉尔公爵或者亚兰德尔大公。你们会过上好日子。”

“好日子？他们逼上一个皇帝退位前也这么说。新皇帝也做过同样的保证，然而我们还是吃不上饭。”他浑身发抖。“您能当作没看见我们，让我们回家吗？”

“不行。我们要找到贝尔谷里斯伯爵。”

“您在找他？这就是他为什么急着行军，像圣赛罗司本人追杀他吗？”他脸色刷白。“如果我们不杀您……亚兰德尔大公会杀掉我儿子。他只有两岁。仁慈点吧。”

仁慈。她从战争开始就想尽量仁慈点。这次她或许还有个办法——不是菲尔迪南特，英谷莉特，或者亚修那种好人会喜欢的办法，不过至少是个办法。“你叫我灰色恶魔。我把一整个村子烧成白地才得到了这个外号。那个村里当然有孩子。如果你攻击我，你孩子的结果可能也没什么不同。”

“你不会杀他……”

“为了结束这场战争，我什么事都能做。”大棒打完了，该喂胡萝卜了。“我知道亚兰德尔大公是什么样的统治者。现在回去，你能带走的面包都是你的。请你仔细考虑，做出正确的选择。”

时间一分一秒过去。贝雷丝屏住了呼吸。农民们一个个放下武器。贝雷丝不知道她是否应该对自己的一部分祈祷，但她依然为此感谢苏谛斯。她向一位军官挥手示意。“给他们所有余下的补给。新芙朵拉应该有点改变。”

农民们接受了食物，感激之情溢于言表。贝雷丝就算没有心跳也涨红了脸，过了好一阵才平静下来。他们走进了一片开阔地。搜寻一支决心躲开他们的队伍当然更难了，但至少他们行军能方便点。希望他们不要再撞见更多平民。她不想总像猎犬一样亮出利齿；即使有必要，如果咆哮一阵能吓退威胁，就比冲上去撕咬来的好。威胁好过屠杀。

新芙朵拉最好值得这些牺牲。

“真是好景色。老师，你说呢？”

贝雷丝抬头，看见库罗德在她头顶二十尺盘旋。她扭了扭嘴角，看起来几乎像个微笑。“到哪儿不都是同样的景色？你最好下来，我可以好好跟你抱怨下。”

库罗德流畅地翻下龙背。“你给了那些农民面包？”

贝雷丝耸耸肩，“塔烈斯用家人威胁他们。我设法让他们相信我的确想让他们过得更好。”还把他们吓了个半死。“我恨战争。”

“完全赞同。”他一只手搭在贝雷丝手臂上，安慰她，同时也寻求安慰。“我这五年威胁过的人比过去半辈子都多。这还不是最糟的。最糟的是如果有必要，我绝对会让威胁成真。看来我们还真挺合拍，你说呢？”

“我们从彼此身上都学了不少东西。”贝雷丝环视四周，只能看见焦黑枯叶。弗琉慕的土地得花上一百年才能长出东西，除非有女神来行奇迹。“至少你还把人当人看。这些人该有个比塔烈斯强的领主。”

“你这样的？”

贝雷丝全身僵硬，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。库罗德盯着她，看起来不像开玩笑。他是认真的。她胃里一阵翻涌。她能勉强忍受自己做一个军事领袖，毕竟总要有人把同盟、王国和赛罗司骑士团联合起来。统治又是另一回事。

“你记得你花了多少力气给我讲贵族家谱吧？我大半辈子都只跟佣兵打交道，甚至对不上贵族头衔和他们的脸。”

“我又不是生下来就知道这些。你可以学着统治，菲尔迪南特和洛廉兹肯定很愿意协助你，在内阁里做个部长什么的。别告诉他们我这么说了。”他又认真起来。“芙朵拉需要一个见过所有腐朽还能保持怜悯的统治者。我想不出别人了。”

每个字都狠狠击中了贝雷丝，惊得她差点跌下马背。库罗德只知道她有个著名佣兵父亲。他不知道她的过去。就算她再怎么努力改变，一场大屠杀也应该能让她从任何国王候选名单上永久除名。“我不能——”

一片金属在她视野尽头闪光。帝国士兵的头盔和长枪。他们猩红外袍和沉黑铠甲上沾满了尘土。一位黑骑士领着他们，头盔遮住了他的半张脸，但贝雷丝还是能看见一圈淡蓝里夹着灰白的胡茬。“入侵者！”贝尔谷里斯伯爵吼道，“为了帝国！为了皇帝！进攻！”

库罗德翻身上了飞龙，费鲁诺特已经拉满。贝雷丝的士兵一看到敌军就摆出阵势短兵相接。战斗开始，她的感情就消失了，只剩冰冷的理性。有些人把战场当游戏，有些人把战场当擂台，但战场其实是个谜题。敌方，我方，长处，破绽，都是谜面；她只要组合线索，以己之长，攻敌之短。她这边有两件英雄遗产，贝尔谷里斯一件都没有。只靠这两件武器他们就能赢得战斗。她再次抽出天帝之剑，几个帝国兵在红光前畏缩。“冲锋！”

他们像潮水般淹没了帝国军。金铁相击，震得她耳膜嗡嗡作响。她拔剑抽向最近的骑士，剑刃如鞭裹住他，把他拉下马。他迅速被马蹄淹没了。贝雷丝一次又一次挥剑，每一剑都让一个骑士跌下马背或者当场毙命。不过多久，红光贯穿天幕，费鲁诺特也加入了屠杀。尽管如此，贝尔谷里斯还在继续奋战。

她转过身，发现自己正面对敌将。贝尔谷里斯的盔甲上沾了更多混着血水的泥土。“你像传闻中那样英勇。”他喘着粗气说，“与你刀剑相向是一种荣耀。”

贝尔谷里斯劈下战斧。贝雷丝挡开了，但纯粹的力道震得她手臂发麻。卡斯帕尔的脸又从她脑海里浮现。“我们根本不用交锋。卡斯帕尔说，白白浪费士兵性命不像你的作风。”

“别跟我提那叛徒！”他又挥出一击，力道十足，但也留下了破绽。“我为帝国而战，直至战死为止！死亡远不是最可怕的事。”

“亚兰德尔。你知道他是什么人吧？”他畏缩了，贝雷丝乘胜追击，一剑砍向他持斧的手臂。他堪堪躲开。“皇帝的命令高于摄政王。艾黛尔贾特正跟我们联合对抗他的盟友。”

“陛下还活着？亚兰德尔说——”他的脸原本就累得泛红，此刻更是涨得通红。“你掳走了她！”他咆哮着砍向贝雷丝的坐骑。贝雷丝被迫后退一步，贝尔谷里斯趁机回到正在溃败的帝国军中间。“全军撤退！我们的希望不在这里！”

战场残余令人不快，其中最糟糕的是气味。他们没损失几个人，可空气中还充斥着死亡的血腥味。贝雷丝尽可能救治了重伤员，然后一刻也没闲着，开始给轻伤员治疗。贝尔谷里斯来不及带走所有帝国军，一些小贵族被留了下来——他们的领地都在帝国腹地，很难全心全意倒向贝雷丝和库罗德。他们得慢慢对付这些人：有些能联合，有些得严加看管，还有些安全起见只好下狱。她的手臂依然酸痛。再坚持会。再坚持会就好。回去就能休息了。

“他很想找死嘛。”库罗德汗流浃背，可至少没受伤。“我知道兰道夫容易脑袋发热，但通常来说没人愿打毫无胜算的仗。”

“塔烈斯。”贝雷丝擦掉额头的汗水。“我用跟我一样重的金子打赌，他威胁了贝尔谷里斯和他手下所有人。”

“他必须得死。在此之前，我们至少得找个能命令帝国军的人。”他摸了摸下巴。“你再怎么不够格，总比塔烈斯好。”

不是吧，又来了。“你说得没错，我也只比塔烈斯好点。艾黛尔贾特都比我强。芙朵拉什么时候开始以杀人能力选王了？”

“老师，我们手上都染了血。”他的手搭在她肩上，像腰间的天帝之剑一样灼伤了她。“你的心才是最重要的。”

“我杀过孩子！”

这句话在寂静的战场中回响。贝雷丝捂住嘴，但已经太晚了。库罗德瞪大了眼睛。他知道了，她珍贵的小金鹿看见了恶魔。羞愧淹没了她。她只想立刻逃跑。

她翻身上马。“我去勘查帝国军的营帐。别来找我。”

贝雷丝不知道她骑了多久。冷气侵入她汗湿的上衣，疼痛像熔化的铁水般浇遍全身。她想哭泣，但她的感情被束缚在体内。蕾雅提供的教授职位像女神的礼物。她以为她终于能摆脱恶魔，把她的学生教导得聪明而正直。她甚至为她对艾黛尔贾特的迷恋感到雀跃，这意味着她身上还有人性的柔软。可过去的阴影依然如影随形。

现在库罗德总该知道他差点把芙朵拉托付给什么人了吧。

帝国军的营帐刚被拆除，钢钉的痕迹还留在草地上。贝雷丝压下思绪，开始检视眼前线索。他们的希望不在这里？他剩余的兵力比帝弥托利的还少。帝国不可能扭转局势，除非塔烈斯有比光之柱还强的秘密武器。

贝雷丝的头顶传来振翼声，她长叹了一口气。“我说了，别来找我。”

库罗德翻身下龙。“我从来不怎么听话。”他笑得那么明亮，痛苦又扎进贝雷丝心口。

“你打算怎么办？”

他耸耸肩。“我打算帮你找到贝尔谷里斯。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。我没法给予你原谅。”他又搭上贝雷丝的肩膀，力道让她无法挣脱。“你记得我前几天还威胁过帕迈拉人吗？我听过纳戴尔和他手下那些飞龙骑士的故事。‘展示实力’和掠夺间的界限太模糊了……”他摇摇头。“我不在意过去，我只在意现在。现在你给芙朵拉带来和平。”

她的话哽在喉咙里。“谢谢。”

“嘿，不客气。不过我倒是明白你为何那么袒护艾黛尔贾特了。说起她，我们最好快点找到贝尔谷里斯。”

他们沉默地搜寻了很久。这沉默不像在校时那么愉快，但至少也不像从安巴尔回程那么尴尬。贝雷丝几乎不敢相信库罗德还能在她面前如此随意。他一直是个怪人。

日落前，他们总算找到了几个极深的蹄印，一路延展向西。那一定是战马的蹄印。贝雷丝皱起眉头。贝尔谷里斯为何向他们的总部行军？击垮他只用了一部分军队，他到修道院周围无疑是找死。

噢，他不可能攻下修道院，但那也不是他的目的。贝雷丝告诉他艾黛尔贾特还活着。皇帝的命令高于摄政王。如果贝尔谷里斯能救出艾黛尔贾特，他就不用听从亚兰德尔。他可以带她流亡到鞑古扎或者更远的什么地方，然后皇帝会带一支佣兵大军回芙朵拉。下次贝雷丝与她刀剑相向，其中一方的前路注定断绝。

“库罗德，找到洛廉兹。我们必须尽快回到加尔古·玛库。”


	5. 两位皇帝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝尔谷里斯伯爵发起进攻，结束了最后一位弗雷斯贝尔古的统治。

艾黛尔贾特学生时期似乎压根没来过温室。如果她忙于学业的同时不用策划一场战争，也不用假扮炎帝帮塔烈斯收拾烂摊子，她搞不好能找点时间享受园艺的慢节奏。贝尔娜提塔有时会被玛努艾拉骗到温室。每次她踏出房间，艾黛尔贾特都只能尽力安抚，避免她尖叫。

贝尔娜提塔。艾黛尔贾特握紧了拳头。贝尔娜提塔选择与她并肩作战。否认她的决心会使她蒙羞。可贝尔娜提塔没有选择火焰，没有选择跟陷落的要塞一起被活活烧死。艾黛尔贾特别无选择，她必须阻止同盟军。贝尔的尖叫划破战场。艾黛尔贾特一拳打上临时搭建的木箭塔，碎片深深嵌进她血肉。

“艾黛尔贾特！”莉丝缇亚的声音把她拉回现实。“小心点。”

艾黛尔贾特低下头，发现她几乎把一丛玫瑰剪碎了。她急忙放下修枝剪。六年间她一直把这些回忆留在噩梦里，可自从她失败以后，它们就不请自来。她早就厌倦了无益的悔恨。眼泪不能给予慰藉。只有行动可以。自从库罗德和贝雷丝前往弗琉慕以来，她也做不了什么事，只能沉溺于思绪中。

她原以为贝雷丝离开当天教团就会谋杀她，可西提司信守了承诺。蕾雅从没走出过她三楼的房间。总有至少一个老同学看管她，通常是莉丝缇亚或者亚修，但有时候卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特也会加入。他们确保其他人只是盯着她看，不会采取任何行动——更多时候她一个人也看不到。他们很擅长在大教堂里找无人的角落，让她一个人待着，以免像围栏里的动物一样被人打量。她对菲尔帝亚的回忆只剩残片，可她还记得身为单纯棋子的感觉。只是这次她至少是自愿加入棋局，否则过去五年就真成了无用功。

而且，她阴郁地想，她在意贝雷丝远超贝尔谷里斯伯爵。说到底，他也参与过废黜她父亲。

“抱歉。”她喃喃说，“我在想事情。”

“我们能不想事情吗？”卡斯帕尔第十次绕着暖房踱步。“老师能让我父亲投降吗？我家人都挺顽固的。”

“我不知道。”莉丝缇亚说，“你五分钟前问的时候我也不知道。”

“我很紧张！”

“卡斯帕尔，冷静点。”菲尔迪南特铲起一捧土，“老师救了我们所有人。”

“没错。”亚修低下头，他的声音柔和而悲伤。“要不是老师，我们都已经死了。或者更糟。除了莉丝缇亚可能会活下来。她总会跟库罗德并肩作战的。”

“要不是老师，我也早死了。”莉丝缇亚脸上浮现出疲惫和懊悔。艾黛尔贾特对此再熟悉不过，她每天都在镜子里见过无数次同样的神情。“我会迫不及待去死，好让我的生命有点意义。”

“老师救了你？”她的肩膀疼痛难忍；上次战斗的旧伤复发了。她一直知道数日子等死是什么感觉——生命就像沙漏里的沙子，总流动得太快。她能健健康康活上十五年，接下来二十年身体机能就会逐渐衰退。她不可能活到六十。每场她指挥的战斗，每次她放任盟友犯下的罪行，每个她亲手造就的惨剧，都在为她重铸一个公正的芙朵拉争取时间。作为实验原型，莉丝缇亚的寿命只可能更短。“你不用再数日子过活了？”

菲尔迪南特的眉毛因困惑而拧紧。“为什么你们俩要数日子过活？”

艾黛尔贾特畏缩了。莉丝缇亚、贝雷丝和库罗德知道她有双纹章，但菲尔迪南特又是另一回事。“一个譬喻。你肯定知道譬喻是怎么回事吧。”

他大笑起来，笑得艾黛尔贾特有点内疚。“哈，你还是那么讨厌。我还以为你这辈子就打算一直沉默呢。看你有精神真是太好了。”

她感觉更内疚了。他父亲被羁押，他本人被流放，他怎么还能担心她？“我不能沉溺于过去。老师让我活下来。我将把余生奉献给帝国，直到它从黑暗中蠢动的害虫手里解放出来。”

“这就对了。”亚修微笑起来。“每个人都该小心使用命运的馈赠。就像银隼的故事一样。”

“银隼？”

“一个骑士传说，虽然在法嘉斯不算流行。”他开始讲述。“从前有个骑士。整个王国都听过他的威名，他也以高傲著称。他因此违逆国王。这国王沉溺酒色，毫不犹豫以叛国罪判处他死刑。骑士的爱人请国师怜悯。国师知道国王不是个好统治者，于是饶了骑士一命，把他变成了一只银隼，想让他远走高飞。可骑士爱上了他全新的形态。他的爱人接管了领地，而他用利爪保卫领民。然而，国王依然是个坏国王，骑士依然想结束他的统治。他用利爪从国王胸前扯下一块肉，就这么杀了他，但国王死前也用毒箭刺穿他心脏。骑士最后变回了人，死在爱人怀里。”

难怪这故事在法嘉斯不流行。反叛可不怎么符合骑士精神，那群谋杀了蓝贝尔王的贵族不算在内。“你希望我们都死得其所？”

“我——”

“别管艾黛尔贾特。她压根不喜欢听故事。”

“我喜欢听故事，不过骑士传说例外。”从她走出地牢后，她就没法欣赏任何宣传正义的陈词滥调。“他还是死了。这有什么意义呢？”

“嗯，既然你这么说……”亚修耸耸肩。“他为了正义，做出同样的选择。我想这有其意义。”

“我们能别聊死亡吗？”卡斯帕尔狂躁地挥动胳膊，几乎打碎了一个花盆。“我父亲就想死得其所。他巴不得变成一只银隼。”

钟声敲了四下：贝雷丝带队回来了。他们一齐惊得跳起来，这比预计整整早了两天。艾黛尔贾特把园艺工具整齐放好，戴上兜帽，直冲出门。贝雷丝应该不会出什么事——艾黛尔贾特本人的全部怒火，外加帝国所有精锐，只给她留下了几道伤口和淤青——但她还是很焦急。

所有人都围在修道院门口。艾黛尔贾特此刻无比痛恨自己的身高。她想见贝雷丝，不想看士兵的肩、背和脑袋。挤到前排就不可避免地会引人注目，于是她只能靠听。马蹄敲击鹅卵石，人群爆发出一阵欢呼。贝雷丝应该没事。卡斯帕尔比她更着急，拼命想说服菲尔迪南特“背他一会”好让他能看见。她希望贝尔谷里斯伯爵还留着点理智。塔烈斯不值得一位优秀将领白白送死，就为满足他的施虐欲。

人群散开了，艾黛尔贾特总算看见了贝雷丝，带着胜者的威严骑在白马上。她跟平常一样面无表情，但看起来更苍白了。她没受伤。贝尔谷里斯没在队伍里。如果他被俘，依据传统，俘虏必须骑行在胜者身后。艾黛尔贾特没受过这份屈辱，可如果她看见贝尔谷里斯至少能安心点。

贝雷丝转过头，对上艾黛尔贾特的视线，把她钉在原地。她从来不知道贝雷丝怎么总能找到她。初见时她觉得贝雷丝的眼睛空白到不像人类，但她们在圣墓交锋时，那双眼睛已经如此深邃，一不小心就会溺毙在其中。她在贝雷丝眼前无所遁形。她早就被迷恋冲昏头脑，相信那双眼睛能同时看穿皇帝的表象和其下只想挣脱黑暗的小女孩。

那一刻转瞬即逝。艾黛尔贾特得避开人群。她要没记错的话，该轮到莉丝缇亚看守她了。她们也许可以偷溜进市场，看看有没有商人还在卖甜品。

她踏进教堂，差点跟西提司撞个满怀。“艾黛尔贾特。”他的声音一如既往地严肃而礼貌，不过看起来也更苍白了。“你需要立即跟我来。”他瞟了眼卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特。“单独来。”

避开贝雷丝的学生单独召见她不可能有什么好事，不过她此刻身处教堂中心，背后还有一打教团骑士用看涅梅西斯再世的眼神打量她。她不得不照做。“如你所愿。”

他带她上二楼，穿过教授办公室和大礼堂，领她进了一个从未见过的走廊。走廊里站着几个僧侣和学者，长袍上的印记表明他们身居高位。他们盯着艾黛尔贾特，而她抬起头，不紧不慢地跟着她的领路人。不管将要发生什么，她都不能示弱。

西提司带她到一扇门前，示意骑士停步。“赛罗司教团里最资深的成员才有幸进这扇门。我相信你明白这情况有多讽刺，也希望你至少保持基本礼节。”他在她身后锁上门。

光线从高而窄的窗户里透进来，照亮了占据整个房间的方桌。一幅描绘圣赛罗司从天而降的壁画装点了对面的墙，但除此之外房间里没有任何装饰。空气相当浑浊；只有一个地方会如此神秘，又承载如此荣耀。“这就是主教们聚会的地方。”

蕾雅坐在长桌尽头。她身上的伤痕有所好转，但比休养一整月后应有的状态糟糕不少。她依然满怀愤恨，不过她的态度比上次克制了不少。库罗德和贝雷丝还穿着骑装，脸色阴沉。艾黛尔贾特在贝雷丝身边的空位上落座。

“我们找到了贝尔谷里斯。”库罗德直奔主题。“他正向修道院进军，后天就该到了。”

“他要来这里？”艾黛尔贾特正在飞速思考。修道院只被攻破过一次，由她本人带着压倒性数量的大军，还险些失败。“他活不过第一次进攻，也没有足够兵力围城。我说的他都清楚。”

“没错。他为你而来，这样帝国就不需要摄政王了。”

最后一块拼图已经就位。贝尔谷里斯会为她打造一个流亡政府。他们没有人力继续这场战争，可这无关紧要。只要阿德剌斯忒亚还有个皇帝，她就是库罗德的绊脚石，人们会打着她的旗号叛乱。“只要我活着，战争就不会停止。”

贝雷丝脸色更白了。所以这就是结局。他们至少在处决前还礼貌地给予解释。她握住了贝雷丝的手，却只多活了一个月。不够，一个月远远不够，她刚开始跟原本的死敌和平共处。她不想死。这念头如此震惊，以至于她立即捂住了脸。她早知道她在慢慢死去。她就算能活到重铸芙朵拉那天，也不可能享受和平。她早就做好了死在贝雷丝手上的准备——可现在她想为家人复仇，想跟同学在暖房种花，想做一千件她反复告诉自己芙朵拉的霸主不可能做的事。她临死前才意识到这些……女神一定喜欢对她开恶劣的玩笑。

“我希望处决能迅速，不要太多人旁观。”她勉强说。

“你的办法可行，不过我不喜欢这主意。”库罗德回答，“你看，我又不要你死，我只要你不做皇帝。”他打开一个木盒子，其中正躺着阿德剌斯忒亚皇冠。不是她为自己打造的战时头冠，而是传说中圣赛罗司为威廉大帝打造的金环，双头鹫盘旋其上。一千年来，每位皇帝都以它为继任者加冕。

“你要我退位。”

“为了和平。”他的声音轻柔，“为了保住贝尔谷里斯的性命，我请求你放下傲气。”

房间骤然变得冰冷。她早就准备好赴死，却没准备好投降。退位意味着放弃她的理想，把芙朵拉交给其他人领导。退位意味着她承认自己的道路通往谬误。她不能这么做。她战友的亡灵不会允许她这么做。干脆处决还好受点。

贝雷丝温暖的手覆上她自己的。“求你了。我想你活下去。你现在死去，他们会把你当作怪物或殉道者，可我希望你能作为芙朵拉的引导者之一，作为一个杰出女性被人记住。”她扬了扬嘴角，“或者狮鹫战里那个险些击败我的女孩也行。”

她都快想不起狮鹫战了。贝雷丝一人就打败了半个黑鹫学级，艾黛尔贾特绝望地向她冲锋，试图力挽狂澜。她们双双跌倒在草地上。贝雷丝的怀抱如此温暖，以至于她没注意到菲力克斯已经靠近，趁机把她们一起淘汰。想到还有人记得那个女孩就让她心口钝痛。

“为了帝国，我可以退位，但我有两个条件。首先，大司教不能到场见证。我不准备扮演忏悔者。”

蕾雅像被掐住了脖子。“就算死到临头，你还对女神没有任何敬畏。”

“退位是为了阻止她的军队。活着的人肯定没人会太在意这事。我相信老同学们都很愿意做见证。第二个条件是什么？”

艾黛尔贾特深吸一口气。新皇帝总由前任指定。最优秀的皇帝摒弃一切私人感情，选择能为帝国带来福祉的继任者。她相信，只有一人能引导帝国走向新的黎明。她曾经多渴望同一个人能引导她自身的道路。“我只为老师加冕。”

库罗德笑得相当开心，艾黛尔贾特觉得她一定中了什么圈套。连蕾雅都微笑了。“女神给了你这份权力，你将用它治愈这片土地。多合适啊。”

这次换贝雷丝捂住了脸。“该死。”她的声音几近耳语。“你们都该死。”

“老师啊，这么做至少大家都能活下来。我们等贝尔谷里斯来了就加冕。”他又挂上了奇异的微笑，也因此被他的老师狠狠瞪了一眼。“我们就留你俩慢慢商讨细节吧。大司教，您愿意到花园走走吗？新鲜空气应该对您有好处。西提司，你愿意加入吗？安巴尔一战后你一直忙得不行，压根没给我机会从你们那里挖到什么秘密。”

三人迅速离开，只留下贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特两人独处。艾黛尔贾特不知道该说什么。她早有退位打算，但那远在统一芙朵拉、废除纹章之后。贝雷丝只在她的愿景里出现过一次，还是因为卡斯帕尔跟她拼酒。她喝得神志不清，竟然开始作诗，描述她日后会如何将皇冠放在贝雷丝脚下。

她当时幻想的可不是这样。

“我不知道你怎么想。”贝雷丝突然开口，“我需要喝一杯。”

艾黛尔贾特忍不住大笑。她都不记得上次笑是什么时候了，感觉相当奇怪，如同覆在血肉上的石面具总算松脱剥落。“我不觉得现在喝酒是个好主意。你想喝茶吗？”

贝雷丝还住在一层的老房间里。艾黛尔贾特检视褪色的地毯和破旧的家具，研究她选择的继任者。她做出了选择。现在只需完成她作为皇帝的最后一件使命。

贝雷丝忙着泡茶。精细的陶瓷茶具，看起来像东方来的，可能是菲尔迪南特或者洛廉兹送的礼物。她摸了摸下巴，挑了一包茶叶。这景象惊人地……平凡，仿佛她们一个月前没忙着切断对方喉咙，艾黛尔贾特也没差点被处决。有时她甚至觉得，她还能保持温和全因他们对她好得奇怪。

空气中飘起一股熟悉的柑橘味。“我的最爱。”

贝雷丝有点害羞地垂下头。“我还记得。这种茶精致、优雅，很适合你。”

艾黛尔贾特脸红了。不少追求者都试图挑战高高在上的冷酷皇帝，她的大臣们也没少奉承她，可贝雷丝两者都不是。“为什么？为什么你竟然还想着挑我喜欢的茶？”

贝雷丝困惑地皱起眉。“你邀请我喝茶。我难道不该泡点你喜欢的吗？”

“我是你的囚犯。我跟谋杀你父亲的凶手当过盟友。我完全想不通你为何要让我活下去，还为此给自己找这么多麻烦。你不仅饶了我，还对我很好。我现在已经没有价值了，你依然对我很好。为什么？”

“因为我想这么做？请你别那么瞪我。我不太擅长回答这类问题。”她倒满两杯茶，然后仰倒在椅子里。“我刚到学校，找你了解黑鹫学级的时候，你说过我们很相似。我想你说得没错。而且，如果我没理解错的话，你的愿景挺美好的。我爱蕾雅，但我也见过人们因纹章被贩卖、被抛弃。我见过外国人被当作畜牲。我见过贵族挑起争端，只因为他们想要更多权力。如果我不得不当这皇帝，我当然也会想杜绝这种事。”

真的吗？她一直知道库罗德并不虔诚，也知道他有什么消除隔阂的理想，可一个局外人不可能真正明白这片大陆腐败成了什么样。但贝雷丝明白。她不仅明白，还真正在意。

艾黛尔贾特闭上眼睛。“我一直在想，如果我早点向你伸出手……如果你教导黑鹫学级……如果我更强点，不需要依赖那些人就能实现我的理想……不知道事情会不会有所不同。”

“我也不知道。谁也说不清。不过……我曾经很欣赏你。你不觉得这理由已经足够了吗？”

“我想你所知的那个女孩几年前就死了。”

贝雷丝耸耸肩。“我可能也会欣赏现在的你。只有时间才能证明。”

艾黛尔贾特不知道怎么回答。她们沉默地喝茶，尴尬渐渐消散，只余平和。贝雷丝一直很奇怪，艾黛尔贾特从来没法回报她的好意，不过短暂放下肩上重担，松一口气，感觉也相当不错。也许新皇帝忙于政务之余，会有心情再参加几场茶会。

新皇帝。为了她父亲，为了战争——她的战争——里的全部死者，有些事情贝雷丝应该知道。她清了清嗓子。“初代皇帝帮助圣赛罗司赢了英雄之战。图书馆里每一本书都会大肆宣扬他们当年有多英勇，女神有多眷顾他们。那不是真相。真相只在皇帝之间代代相传。如果你愿意听，我会告诉你我父亲传下来的真相。”

贝雷丝放下茶杯，倾身向前。“英雄之战不是女神制裁邪恶的圣战，只是一场争抢领地和资源的普通战争。人类用现在已经不存在的材料打造了英雄遗物，然而威廉大帝背叛了他们，与圣赛罗司联手建立教团和纹章系统，借以控制整片大陆。”艾黛尔贾特长叹一口气。“这就是真相。欺骗和流血构筑了整个帝国的地基。”

“这……很难立即接受。”

“你亲眼见过蕾雅变成一条龙。我可以担保人类有能力打造遗物。”

“艾姆鲁。我一直疑惑你从哪儿弄到它的。”

“‘盟友’送给我的礼物。”艾黛尔贾特几乎控制不住语气里的轻蔑。“我也许是个暴君，也许是个怪物，不过我还没疯。有些细节可能已经失传了，但我告诉你的版本至少比教团更真实。”

贝雷丝依然面无表情。“我知道有个在黑暗中潜伏了千年的组织。我不准备排除任何一种可能。”她的脸上闪过一丝伤痛，如此微弱，以至于艾黛尔贾特险些觉得自己看错了。“我不觉得你疯了。你是最后的、最杰出的弗雷斯贝尔古，你生来就学习如何统治。我想我有数不清的问题必须请教你。”

艾黛尔贾特告诉贝雷丝她所知的一切：如何让贵族们循规蹈矩，如何制定条款以公平地征税，什么公职需要何种品质才能胜任。贝雷丝是个勤奋的学生，不断提出问题，在稿纸上写满了笔记。艾黛尔贾特不得不放弃皇冠，但她的继任者至少会慎重考虑她的建议。

“我可怜的头脑已经装不下更多了。”贝雷丝伸了个懒腰，“我会去读你提到的参考书。你得准备好被各种税务问题轰炸。”

艾黛尔贾特扬了扬眉毛。“寻求退位暴君的建议？你臣民中的忠诚派肯定不喜欢。”

“我需要你的建议，又不打算让你入阁。而且我运气还不错，同一群人以为我是赛罗司再世或者苏谛斯化身。”贝雷丝垂下眼。“这些流言总得有点好处吧？比如说，让我得到点有用的建议？我当佣兵时一直忙着在各地平叛。就算打了五年仗，帝国依然相当稳固。你的手段至少……很实用。”

实用。这简直是她听过最温和的描述；贝雷丝有不错的政治家天分。如果一些建议意味着更多茶会和谈话，她当然愿意倾囊以授。“我将永远为陛下效劳。”

“我得慢慢开始习惯这称呼了。我能送你回房吗？现在已经很晚了，请别人放下工作会让我有负罪感。”

她们走下台阶。除掉艾黛尔贾特身上的长袍和士兵的瞪视，这感觉几乎像老师在单独辅导后送学生回宿舍。贝雷丝在她房间门口停步。“谢谢你选择帮助我。”

“你将统治帝国，然后是全芙朵拉。我总要给我的国民找个好皇帝。”

“这样吗……还是谢谢你。”她的手被贝雷丝抓住了。这双手修长温暖，满是持剑留下的老茧。艾黛尔贾特几乎忘了呼吸。她无数次幻想过这双手，多洛缇雅都快被她的渴望逼疯了。现在她的理想已经破碎，她失去了一切。为什么贝雷丝现在才向她伸出手？“晚安。”

快乐总是短暂，噩梦如期而至。她又身处古隆达兹，眼睁睁看着箭塔被火焰吞噬。她下达了命令，却又同时感到无助。贝尔娜提塔的尖叫冲破她耳膜。她还能听到别的声音：多洛缇雅，修伯特，她的兄弟姐妹，重复着同一句话.

我们死了，你还活着。你对我们说谎。你宁愿投降，也不愿为你的理想献身。叛徒。

艾黛尔贾特在晨光中醒来，浑身颤抖。梦境只是谎言。梦境只是谎言。她要对阿加尔塔人复仇。这是她最好的选择。复仇完成后，她可以陪友人一起长眠。

有人敲门。“艾黛尔贾特。”莉丝缇亚说，“贝尔谷里斯伯爵已经到了。仪式必须立即举行。我可以进来吗？”

“进来吧。”她深吸一口气。她不能展现任何恐惧或悔恨。只要能从塔烈斯手里拯救帝国，她愿意付出一切。艾黛尔贾特的感受并不重要。帝国现在需要一个皇帝，把皇冠交到最好的继任者手里，就像它以前需要一个战争统帅。

莉丝缇亚仔细打量她。“认真的吗？你有一整晚时间也不好好睡觉？”她帮艾黛尔贾特最后一次穿上皇家礼服。它比印象中更沉重。艾黛尔贾特甚至不知道她怎么能穿着它战斗。皇冠也重得出奇。她一般不化妆，可今天她不得不遮起眼底阴影，给双颊画上点血色。镜子里映照出弗雷斯贝尔古的末代皇帝。双头鹫冠让她很不适应——她即位后没什么机会佩戴它。

我亲爱的艾尔……芙朵拉的未来从此握在你手中。

“父亲。我很抱歉。”她低语，“我让你失望了。我们该走了吗？”

“啊，还有件事。”莉丝缇亚从衣兜里摸出一块蛋糕，已经有点压扁了。“吃一口。它能让我冷静下来。”

“谢谢。”艾黛尔贾特小心翼翼地咬了一口，没有立即吐出来。比她想象得好。

莉丝缇亚拨开一绺白发。“你问过我，我为什么可以不再数日子过活。实话说，我只是见过太多人莫名其妙就死了。他们本该再活上五十年的。我也有可能今天就死，或者再活五年，或者库罗德能弄出个奇迹，让我再活五十年。不管我还能活多久，我至少还能做点事。我很可能做不完，可我知道朋友们会完成我未竟之事。”

贝雷丝和库罗德已经在门口等她们了。贝雷丝看起来比她还紧张，连库罗德的微笑都淡了几分。“贝尔谷里斯的人就在围墙外。我们肯定不缺人见证。”

“我希望他承认传位有效。”

“我觉得他会。他从来不把我那些盟友当回事。”她突然灵光一闪。“邀请他进来。让他亲眼见证我的选择。这些人愿意为我献身，他们也该见证我身为皇帝的最后一刻。”

“啊，没问题。我只希望你没打算借机逃跑。带路吧，两位陛下。”

天色还早，晨光刚洒满大教堂尖顶，但盛夏的空气还是那么黏腻炽热。她从来不喜欢清晨。清晨只是又一天战争和毁灭的开端，又一天痛苦和牺牲的开端。每走一步，她的心都砰砰直跳。尽管昨晚与贝雷丝的交谈让她相信这是最理想的办法，她仍然觉得自己正迈向处刑台。

她看见蕾雅站在一旁，发丝和尖耳朵隐藏在兜帽下。大司教是来嘲笑敌人的失败吗？硬要说的话，艾黛尔贾特在她眼里看见了怀念。

贝雷丝跟着她转过头。“蕾雅怎么在这里？她为什么要把自己藏起来？”

库罗德皱起眉。“据说赛罗司为初代弗雷斯贝尔古加冕。可能她觉得有必要见证初代艾斯纳加冕？”

“也是末代。”贝雷丝喃喃说，“我可以戴皇冠，不过直系后代继承就免了。”

贝尔谷里斯带着皇室卫队等候在门前。他们看起来像是在烂泥里走了整整一周。“陛下。很高兴看见你平安。”

“贝尔谷里斯，我也一样。”艾黛尔贾特挺直身子。她知道如何鼓舞人群，如何说服人追随她。“我知道亚兰德尔的作为。他威胁你，剥削你的军队，利用我们的理想满足复仇和残忍的私欲。他们将被毁灭。”

她示意贝雷丝上前，站在她身边。“因此，我将把皇冠交给她。你曾跟她交过手。那群怪物想让解放王重生。那好，我身边就站着天帝之剑的持有者。她生来拥有我用鲜血换来的纹章。她是解放王真正的后裔，将会领导我们结束纹章带来的暴行，重铸一个和平统一的芙朵拉。”她听到一声抽气，然后才想起她从没告诉过贝雷丝她的第二纹章是什么。太晚了。“我和我兄弟深陷地狱，你却袖手旁观。如果你想赎罪，就向她效忠，如同你曾经向我效忠。”

贝尔谷里斯怀疑地打量着贝雷丝。“这是你的选择？”

艾黛尔贾特九岁以来就没真正做过自己的选择。这不重要。“我们必须清除塔烈斯那群小丑。我们需要更多军队。我一直计划找到一个合适的继任者，然后退位——我已经找到了。一旦加冕，她会把我们战术的失利变成战略的胜利。”

时间一分一秒过去，感觉像过了几十年。贝尔谷里斯终于低下头。“如果这是你的判断，我会对她屈膝效忠。”

困难已经过去了；她只要彻底放下傲气，做完这件事。“贝雷丝·艾斯纳，请上前。”

贝雷丝站在她面前，眼神锋锐如钢，耀眼发丝肆意飘扬。士兵们会争相拜倒在她脚下，向她效忠，为她战死。“你是否来寻求阿德剌斯忒亚皇冠？”

“我正为此而来。”

“你是否愿意以智慧和公正之心统治？”

“我愿意。”

“你是否愿意以生命捍卫她不受外敌侵袭，直至最后一息？”

“我愿意。”

“你是否愿意承诺，珍视她，超过你所有欲望、仇恨与爱？”

“我愿意。”

艾黛尔贾特除下帝国印戒。“从今以后，你的生命不再只属于你。这枚戒指象征你的誓言。”贝雷丝在颤抖，双颊闪过几不可见的红晕。艾黛尔贾特喘不过气来。她执起贝雷丝左手，为她戴上印戒。

贝雷丝跪在草地上，就像艾黛尔贾特曾经跪在王座旁。快结束了。“贝雷丝·艾斯纳，皇冠现在属于你了。”艾黛尔贾特取下头顶冠冕，戴在贝雷丝头上。有股力量占据了她全身，让她肩膀紧绷。

“依据赤红之血与纯白之剑的盟约，以头顶双头鹫冠为见证，我宣布你为新任皇帝。”

贝雷丝站起身。她看起来更年长、更智慧，与生俱来的威严更加耀眼，如同灵魂深处燃起的烈焰。她们彼此对视一眼。艾黛尔贾特希望贝雷丝能明白所有她无法说出口的话：皇冠是份沉重的负担。好好承担这份责任，完成我未竟之事。

她屈膝下跪，就像父亲曾对她下跪。“皇帝万岁。”

“皇帝万岁。”贝尔谷里斯伯爵重复。

皇室卫队开始吟诵圣歌。贝雷丝拔出天帝之剑，让创世神之力传遍全身。艾黛尔贾特在红光前闭上眼睛。有人会完成她未竟之事。莉丝缇亚会因此感到安慰，但这只能提醒艾黛尔贾特她的理想还有多遥远。

愿贝雷丝比我更适合这顶皇冠。


	6. 残酷真相

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝了解有关帝国经济、英雄遗产、和她内心感情的真相。没有一个令人愉快。

_阿德剌斯忒亚皇帝，贝雷丝·艾斯纳，现下令撤销阿隆索·冯·艾吉尔一切公民权利。依据习惯法，他的继承人有权获得他的头衔与封地。上述命令于_ _1186_ _年翠雨节_ _21_ _日即刻生效。_

贝雷丝将印戒按上火漆，然后把纸卷递给了菲尔迪南特。“恭喜你，艾吉尔公爵。”

菲尔迪南特深鞠一躬。“陛下，深表感谢。”

贝雷丝做了个鬼脸。她每次听到这称呼，还是会下意识转头找艾黛尔贾特。帝弥托利也行。“你叫老师就好。”

“老师。”他露出了开战以来最灿烂的笑容。“有你领导帝国，我做首相辅佐，我们可以随心塑造整个芙朵拉。我有一些提案——”

贝雷丝举起手。开心的时间想必已经过完了。“我暂时还没准备任命你为首相。”

菲尔迪南特后退一步，看起来像只受伤的小狗。“为什么？艾吉尔家从威廉大帝开始就任首相。老师，请告诉我，我有何失职之处。我会立即改正。”

“你没有任何失职。只是现在情况太过微妙，我需要最好的首相，而我一直只把你当学生对待。”

“我明白了。我必须证明自己。”他板起脸，皱起眉毛，严肃得像在对付一篇指挥论文。“我怎么能证明自己呢？我没法在决斗中击败艾黛尔贾特，你可以。我有什么资格给你提供建议？”

贝雷丝的太阳穴开始隐隐作痛。她才当了几周皇帝，已经确定自己一辈子都不可能搞清贵族们的逻辑了。洛廉兹给她讲解再多也没用。“当首相跟决斗有什么关系？”

“我没法超越你，怎么能给你提供建议？”

她真要开始头痛了。“部长和首相一般处理内政吧。我想不需要决斗。”

“以前有过著名的战士首相，不过最近几代都没有。好吧，老师，那我该怎么证明自己的价值？”

“帮帮我，拜托。人口，税收，军费，我一个都搞不清。”她拉开一个抽屉，拿出堆积成山的羊皮纸，其中有些边缘被烧焦了——都是他们从皇宫里抢救出来的档案。 对于未经训练的人来说，读那些数字和人名比读天书好不了多少。

菲尔迪南特一张张翻开检视，时而哼着小曲，时而眉头紧锁。贝雷丝无事可做，只能胡思乱想。她现在成了皇帝。头上金冠让她感觉很奇怪。过去几周里，她开了数不清的会，接待了数不清的贵族。身着帝国红的士兵跟同盟黄和王国蓝混在一起。贝尔谷里斯相当恭敬，甚至可以称得上友好。从狮鹫战以来，这是芙朵拉最接近统一的时刻。

她只需要找个办法真正把他们团结起来，不引发任何暴动，找到塔烈斯，然后解决她见过所有的不公平和不公正。相当轻松。杰拉尔特一直把她保护得太好，可是找一打魔兽单挑也比日夜不停的政治经济速成班好点。

菲尔迪南特抬起头。“老师，有个好消息，有个坏消息。好消息是，如果帝国国库没被抢空，我们还有钱支持剩余的帝国军队。”

“不错。同盟人要知道自己的赋税被我们拿去维持帝国军队，一定会气疯。坏消息呢？”

他把一张报表递过去。许多数字被划掉，代以小得多的数字。“这是今年收成预测。古隆达兹大战后……预计至少减产四成。”

“我明白了。”她的确明白。她领着军队践踏帝国最肥沃的土地。这当然是无奈而残酷的举动，但也是最佳的战略选择。贝雷丝必须确保一旦联军开始围困安巴尔，艾黛尔贾特无力突围，她的人民将在饥饿中慢慢丧失信心。女神保佑，他们不必围城，可破坏已经造成。

他递给她另一张纸。“帝国好像有从王国进口粮食的打算。不过既然科尔娜莉亚已经确定是阿加尔塔人，我们必须在入冬前找到另一个粮食来源。帝国跟布里基特关系不错，他们也许会愿意施以援手，可他们幅员有限，支撑不起整个帝国。当然，我们也可以去鞑古扎买，但即使是最常见的作物也要花大价钱。”

“能说得更清楚点吗？”

他叹了口气。“就算我们削减所有可削减的开销，只要从鞑古扎进口粮食并且继续维持军队，帝国在飞马节前就会彻底破产。”

“那我们有六个月揪出暗中操纵芙朵拉千年的敌人。塔烈斯还失踪了。”贝雷丝揉起了太阳穴。“没关系。我们都创造了二十个奇迹，再多一个也不多。”

“这就对了！真正的皇帝必须勇往直前，行不可能之事。”他很快冷静下来。“现在科尔娜莉亚是导向阿加尔塔人老巢的唯一线索。我们必须尽快解放法嘉斯——最晚也得在星辰节前。”

三个月多一点。艾黛尔贾特拥有史上最强大的军队，最后还只能靠政变拿下法嘉斯。“我们得调集能找到的所有资源。每个人都得拿武器上前线。就算这样，我们也得想出几个绝无仅有的天才计划。”她打了个寒战。她持有最强大的遗产，但这时她突然意识到她一个人的力量有多微弱。“突击策略不能迫使科尔娜莉亚正面作战。她不像是那种会被劫掠激怒的人。”一个问题突然闪过她脑海。“你说帝国有从王国进口粮食的打算，可连我都知道法嘉斯丰年也只能勉强吃饱。帝国打算让王国人吃什么？”

“实话说，我觉得艾黛尔贾特很愿意让附庸国陷入饥荒，只要能避免自己的国民陷入饥荒。就算她一直很合作，就算你再喜欢她，别忘了她从来无所顾忌。”

我没忘，她想说，可事实是她有时候几乎忘了。同一个皇帝在皇宫底下颤抖，与她分享茶点，制造魔兽以赢得胜利。“我稍后会跟她谈谈。现在我必须跟萨米亚见面。”她强迫自己露出微笑。“谢谢你。你的确能做个好首相。”

从办公室逃到训练场让她解脱。亚修和雷欧妮带着一队士兵练习箭术。雷欧妮一箭正中靶心，贝雷丝不由得感到一丝自豪。她花了很久才让雷欧妮不再执着于成为小杰拉尔特。雷欧妮最终成了个神箭手，亚修也成了个好枪手。这是库罗德和她理想世界的缩影——不同国家的人团结一心，共同进步——而且她此刻急需这一点慰藉。如果所有人都能合作得如此紧密无间就好了。

谁说他们不行？他们需要迅速占领公国。她和她的学生有截然不同的战斗方式，来自大陆不同地方，可他们只用了半年就逆转了局势。如果这种精神不限于她的学生和他们的骑士团，而是延展到整支军队呢？一支军团里有步兵、弓手、骑兵、飞马，互相补足缺点，互相给予掩护。当然，这需要精心组织，需要坚实的纪律和训练，但这也会带给他们胜利的希望。

士兵和法师们投来的目光也与先前不同。以前有不少人相信她是苏谛斯化身，可她现在也握有了世俗的权力。同盟和王国的士兵虽然不用鞠躬，但他们对她充满了新的尊敬。库罗德一定为他的计策得意洋洋。如果照他的意思，法嘉斯的王冠和同盟盟主的宝座马上要一起砸到她头上，想想就让她头痛。就算她能找到更有能力的倒霉蛋接过皇冠，总要有人着手重建芙朵拉，确保人们不至于饿死。

萨米亚就在马厩里。尽管天气炎热，她还是穿着一件长斗篷。她刚从梅利塞乌斯的废墟回来，试图找到关于阿加尔塔人先进科技的情报。“萨米亚？”

对方微微点头示意。“贝雷丝。你不会跟那群贵族一样，坚持让我以头衔相称吧。”

“贝雷丝就好。你找到了什么？”

“没什么有用的。我们都见过那些被碾碎的石头。不过我找到了些别的。”她撩开斗篷，露出贝雷丝生平见过最厚重的鞘，将将露出雷霆剑柄。她解开剑带，小心翼翼地捧起它。“我也找到了锥里尔的武器。它们不是遗物，可以由马车带回来。”她脸上闪过一丝伤痛。“我也找到了他们的遗体。没多少能带回来的。”

“我很抱歉。”贝雷丝知道自己应该说点什么，做点什么，可她不知道该怎么做。

“又一个同伴。我不信仰女神，但卡多莉奴……”她紧紧抓住贝雷丝的手腕，以至于留下了淤青。“你最好能让她死得值得。”

“我保证。”

“很好。”她放开贝雷丝。“这把剑该给蕾雅。她也许要做些仪式。”

她说得没错，而且贝雷丝会得到一个跟蕾雅独处的机会。她打算问问蕾雅艾黛尔贾特为她加冕前提过的故事。艾黛尔贾特对她的说辞深信不疑，可它与世上流传的版本差距太大。不过贝雷丝也知道女神并不在天堂。如果苏谛斯能回来，就算只有一小时，她什么都愿意做。

整个三层死寂如同坟墓。只有西提司、芙莲、锥里尔和骑士们可以进入蕾雅的房间。还有她。“蕾雅。”

“进来吧，我的孩子。”

蕾雅的房间完全无人整理。桌椅上积了一层薄灰，床单自他们从安巴尔回来就没换过。蕾雅坐在窗边一把椅子上，凝视着庭院里士兵的训练。她的伤看起来都愈合了，但少了大司教的长袍和头饰，她看起来极其消瘦。她转头给了贝雷丝一个悲伤的微笑。“很久以前，皇帝会经常亲自拜访大司教。我没想到有第二位皇帝会这么做。我今天为何有此荣幸，迎来你的到访？”

“我不为公事而来。”贝雷丝环视四周，“这里需要打扫。”

“你说得对。以前锥里尔总是很上心。自从你们救出我以后，我就没剩下多少精力。我应该沉睡，好好休息一会，但那些杀害我亲族、让芙朵拉陷入黑暗的人还活着，我不能就此睡去。”

剑鞘突然变得无比沉重。蕾雅想要长眠不醒，而贝雷丝想问的每个问题都会打破她绝望与生存意愿间的微妙平衡。艾黛尔贾特还不如找个杂技艺人加冕。“卡多莉奴和锥里尔希望你活下去。尽可能快乐地活下去。”

“活下去？我活了太久，送走的人比你认识的更多。每一次死亡都让活下去变得更难。”她示意贝雷丝上前。“我能感受到雷霆。请把它给我，别给你自己增加额外负担。我……我想跟她单独待一会。”

贝雷丝把剑鞘递给蕾雅。蕾雅抽出剑。剑身没有发光，但蕾雅也并没有因此更加疲惫。她轻抚剑背，如同抚摸亲人的发丝。这感觉相当不对劲，就像蕾雅把雷霆当作了活物。蕾雅的怒火有时让她不安，但跟现在展现出的疯狂相比并不算什么。英雄遗产到底是什么？“她？”

蕾雅愣住了。“我失言了。非常抱歉。”

“蕾雅。拜托。”贝雷丝尽可能轻柔地请求，“我知道教团的信条并不是全部真相。艾黛尔贾特讲过另一个故事。告诉我其中哪些是真，哪些是假。只有你知道，没别人了。”

蕾雅哼了一声。“这很简单。艾黛尔贾特说谎比呼吸还容易。你忘了炎帝吗？”

“我没忘，但她真的相信那个故事。她说这个故事在皇帝间代代相传，最终由父亲传给她。”

蕾雅猛然抬起头，眼睛里多了些生气。“这样吗？给我讲讲这故事。我会告诉你我知道的一切。”

贝雷丝尽力复述她记得的每一个字。蕾雅不断颤抖，但她没有打断。贝雷丝深吸一口气。“英雄战争是一场普通战争吗？英雄遗产是人类打造的吗？”

“不。”蕾雅的声音微弱，几近耳语。“那是对我族人的屠杀。涅梅西斯得到了你拥有的力量。他杀戮我的族人，直到札纳德被鲜血染成赤红谷。只有我们几个活了下来，四处躲避追杀。”她捧起剑。“人类不会打造这些。恶魔才会亵渎亡灵，把尸骸打造成武器。”

噢。英雄遗产是……遗体。贝雷丝感到想吐。她手上染满了鲜血，但有些界限，比如亵渎遗体，就算她也不会触碰。“天帝之剑……”

“也是一样。”

“收回它吧。好好安葬它。”

“我亲爱的孩子。我善良的孩子。”蕾雅把剑放到一旁，抓住贝雷丝的手。“我希望你留着它，用它打败那些恶魔，让邪恶结成的果实变成女神的馈赠。英雄遗产带来了秩序，确保另一件如此暴行不会再出现。”

“剩下的部分呢？纹章、阿加尔塔和苏谛斯呢？”

“苏谛斯是女神。她选择了你。你将成就伟业。不管那个异教徒怎么说，你必须相信这点。”蕾雅坐直身子，贝雷丝几乎觉得大司教回来了。“你现在知道为何染指圣墓应该立即处死了。艾黛尔贾特不知道阿加尔塔人在哪里。把她交给教团处决吧。有些罪恶只有鲜血能洗清。”

艾黛尔贾特在圣墓里命令士兵拿走每根骨头。就算她知道英雄遗产的本质，她也一定不会犹豫。她能为自己的人民杀掉无数其他人。她经历的所有苦难无法抹去这些。然而……她也为贝尔谷里斯放弃了皇冠，尽一切力量帮助他们。“尝试不等于做成。不管怎样，我不会放弃她，除非我别无选择。”

“为什么？你都知道——噢，我明白了。”蕾雅大笑起来。“我的孩子，我也知道爱上皇帝的感觉。看起来甜美，吃下去才知道是苦果。”

“爱？我没有——”贝雷丝咽回了后半句话。她搞不清她对艾黛尔贾特到底抱有什么感情。初见时的迷恋，刀剑相向时的愤怒，见到她痛苦时的悔恨，对陪伴的渴望，对背叛的恐惧，全部混杂在一起。贝雷丝只是希望事情有所不同。这如果是爱，也跟她从诗歌里听到的不一样。她决定先搞清能理清头绪的部分。“你曾经爱过伊欧尼亚斯？”

“我那时比你大不了多少，濒临死亡。我失去了一切。我对人类彻底失望了，再也不想活下去，然后我遇见了他，一个英俊、聪颖、善良的年轻人。我们互相敞开心扉。我甚至还救了他一次，算是回报。那是我一生中最快乐的时光。”

贝雷丝突然有个很可怕的想法。“艾黛尔贾特不会——”

蕾雅看起来像被迫喝了毒药。“别这样。据我所知，她的母亲来自一个低等贵族家庭。我只剩下这些回忆了。它们不会帮你走向你的命运。记住我说的，别让自己心碎。”

“我知道。”

“我还有一个请求。请不要对任何人说起这些事，包括库罗德。我的族人快死绝了，仅剩的人只能靠你的谨慎活下去。”

“有个条件：让我打扫你的房间。”

接下来两天，贝雷丝都忙于整合军队的各种细节，完全没时间想英雄遗产或者艾黛尔贾特——直到她两天来第一次踏足训练场。

一小群士兵聚在一起，围观两位帝国长枪手过招。他们一定在打赌，硬币不断从一个人转到另一个人手里。她在佣兵团见过不少次，所有人一起赌新来的佣兵能打败谁。通常这只是行军之余的娱乐，可她和杰拉尔特有时也必须阻止赌输的人用拳头教训输家。她静静旁观，准备随时介入。

贝雷丝不是唯一一个旁观者。艾黛尔贾特站在石柱阴影里，长袍几乎融进灰色，亚修陪在她身旁。她皮肤灰白，眼底留着深重阴影。她看起来像个亡灵，旁观生者庆祝取乐。苦涩的胆汁涌上贝雷丝喉头，她勉强才把不适压下去。她不愿看见艾黛尔贾特身上的火焰黯淡，这让她突然有种冲动，想伤害任何胆敢伤害艾黛尔贾特的人。

其中一位长枪手挥枪动作太大，对手抓住破绽，一枪击中他头盔。“投降。”

人群立即炸了锅，不少人都输了钱。其中一个红着脸，明显喝了不少酒，跌跌撞撞走向败者。“你让我输了两周工钱！你这——”

“这是你自己的错，你这条古罗斯塔尔走狗！”他哼了一声。“我们战败了还不够？非得要向戴冠傀儡卑躬屈膝？”

贝雷丝踏前一步，房间里每个人都盯着她。“够了！把怒火留给科尔娜莉亚和公国吧。既然你这么关心工钱，你可以再少拿两周并且打扫军营。你们俩都是。如果我再见到有人破坏军队团结，我会鞭打你们。明白吗？”

帝国士兵的脸变白了。“如果艾黛尔贾特陛下在这里——”

“我会立即鞭打你。你没因叛国掉脑袋就算运气挺好了。”艾黛尔贾特走出阴影。尽管她身体不适，又刚退位，她还能勉强摆出皇室威严。“贝雷丝是皇帝。你该遵守她的命令，正如你曾经遵守我的命令。我把皇冠给了贝雷丝，如果你认为她是个戴冠傀儡，你就是在冒犯我。”

“遵命，陛下。”他看起来就像只落水狗。“我很抱歉。”

贝雷丝召来一位士官。“带这两个傻瓜回营。通知指挥官我的处罚。剩下的人可以解散了。”

人群陆续离开，最后只剩她、艾黛尔贾特和亚修留在训练场。贝雷丝只想藏进一根石柱。她计划的关键在于不同兵种间的协作，可国与国之间的裂痕依然很深，炎之纹章和加冕只是暂时掩盖了问题。总有人不服从她的指令，依然当艾黛尔贾特是皇帝，只等这位弗雷斯贝尔古一声令下发动政变。

亚修微笑起来。“你们处理那些士兵的手段……合作得真好，令人印象深刻。甚至有点吓人。”

“谢谢。”贝雷丝说，“我只希望整支军队都能如此合作。”

“陛下，只有你能带来这种改变。我说过你是我能想到唯一适合的继承人。如果我不能胜利，至少也是输在你手上。我也是认真的。”

贝雷丝紧张起来；艾黛尔贾特在王座之间也说过类似的话。“我会做我必须做的事。我会结束这场战争。”

“我们要去打公国？”亚修明显放松下来。“能回去挺不错。我也许能回盖斯巴尔领看看……从阿利尔一战后我就没回去过了。我也想有个机会做正确的事。科尔娜莉亚听起来是最残忍的领主。收获季快来了，紧接着就是冬天，他们会需要尽可能多的帮助。”

艾黛尔贾特的脸更白了。菲尔迪南特的猜想没错。贝雷丝早就猜到，可还是感到一阵失落。那个令她目眩神迷的艾黛尔贾特也有另一面。“我可以送艾黛尔贾特回去，顺路去军营看看那些傻瓜酒醒了没。亚修。不要再为别人受苦责备自己了。他们不是你的责任。”

“希望有一天我能做到。”他鞠躬退下。

“我应该为他的行为道歉。”艾黛尔贾特靠回石柱上。“你比我更仁慈。”

“我不想无谓地损失士兵。攻打科尔娜莉亚需要全部战力，在王国陷入饥荒、帝国国库掏空前，我们也没剩多少时间。”

“我明白了。”她的声音毫无起伏。“我猜你已经看过帝国的财政农业报表了？”

“没错。”

“你知道我打算怎么做？”

“我知道。”

沉默持续了几秒。艾黛尔贾特不安地倾身。“怎么？没有斥责？没有‘你怎么敢？’没有处决令？”

贝雷丝耸耸肩。“在我做出判断前，我想听你自己解释。”

“我能怎么解释？我没有预料到古隆达兹大战，更没有预料到减产。不管我怎么选择，成百上千人都会因此而死。我只能先担起我的责任。亚修也会这么做。”

“你可以从鞑古扎买粮食。”贝雷丝确信她的想法没错。“你选择放弃他们——公国和王国的所有人——继续战斗。只要还有胜机，其他都不重要。”

艾黛尔贾特垂下头。“我不会因此道歉。我一旦回头，就等于使贝尔娜提塔——和无数为我理想而献身的人——蒙羞，让他们失望。如果我不能打败你，我也不可能打败科尔娜莉亚和她背后的势力。她的领民最终还是会饿死。”她伸手捂住脸。“该死，为什么我不能更强点？为什么库罗德一直不放弃战斗？为什么我不知道我们的理想有多相似？跟他联姻无疑能让我摆脱那些……盟友。如果你在我身边，我什么都能做到。”

她抬起头，双手紧握，抑制住一阵颤抖。“陛下，请降下宣判。你现在知道这个皇帝只有颗冰冷的心。你后悔吗？”

贝雷丝希望事情能简单点，希望她在艾黛尔贾特身上只能看见美德或者缺陷。她最希望自己的手还能算干净。没有一个愿望能成真。“你不后悔？”

“我从来不觉得为我无力改变的事后悔有什么意义。我必须前进，不能沉溺过去。除了能让几个牧师感到满足，后悔还有什么用呢？”

贝雷丝想到她毁掉整个村子，独力打败叛军那天，想到她父亲归来时惊恐的眼神。“悔恨让我们做得更好。”

“啊。陛下，你看，我永远没机会做得更好。”艾黛尔贾特闭上眼睛。“我想从科尔娜莉亚手里解放王国。我想让他们过上好日子。你满意了吗？我衷心希望你能完成我未竟之事，打败她，让她死得缓慢而痛苦。这是她应得的。”

贝雷丝的大脑正飞速运转。艾黛尔贾特冷静到冷漠的地步，天生有领导者的魅力。纹章给予她无可匹敌的力量，她在任何战场上都能开辟一条道路。这份力量甚至可能引发奇迹。“你知道这里不会留下多少军力。我得把每个可用战力都带到法嘉斯，包括你的看守和护卫。”

艾黛尔贾特摇了摇头。“这又有什么关系？”

“我不能把你留在这里，不加看管。就算我再信任你，刚才的事也证明你对帝国军——对我的军队——依然有号召力。我不在，有些人可能就会借机行动。如果我有理智，就该把你关起来，直到我们凯旋。你说呢？”

艾黛尔贾特脸上仅剩的血色也不见了。贝雷丝感到一阵内疚。若有必要，她们都能冷静到冷漠的地步。“是这样。我很感激你只准备囚禁我。蕾雅会要我的脑袋。”

“这不是我的决定。你刚说你不后悔。我不想冒险把你独自留下，天知道你会做出什么。”她深吸一口气。她要么是个天才，要么是个傻瓜。“你会作为我的副官，跟我一起进军法嘉斯。你要处理我的通信，管理我的日程，当我的盾和剑——更确切点说，战斧。我不能把你留在这里。”

艾黛尔贾特站在原地，瞪大眼睛，张口结舌，彻底没了任何威严气质。“我——你刚说你不能信任我。”

“就近看管比较方便。你说你想帮助法嘉斯，难道只是说说而已，让自己感觉好点？”

艾黛尔贾特瞪着她。贝雷丝甚至因此感到开心——任何一丝生气都比亡灵要好。“你简直难以置信地令人困惑。”

“不少人这么说。我以为我只想要你的建议，不过我现在觉得我想要你的帮助。我想看看有没有一条道路能让我们一起走下去。”

她的眼睛没法瞪得更大了。所以她还记得濒死时说过的话。“你最近没有训练。明早九点，我会跟卡斯帕尔，菲尔迪南特和库罗德练习斧术。我希望你到时一起集合。”贝雷丝上下打量艾黛尔贾特：修士袍能让她在修道院里不引人注目，却不适合战斗。

苏谛斯，请帮助我。告诉我该怎么做。我不想看她这样。我想再见到那个点燃大陆战火的女人。

“我会帮你弄套适合战斗的服装。明天见。”

贝雷丝逃出训练场，几乎昏倒。适合的服装？她是鬼上身了吗，竟然承诺这个？她上次换护甲是什么时候？她到哪里去给艾黛尔贾特一夜间变出一套衣服？

她哀嚎起来。她还真知道哪里能变出一套衣服，更确切点说，谁能变出一套衣服。躺回峡谷再睡五年这念头突然听起来很不错。

贝雷丝在马厩里找到希尔妲，这时她正对着她的飞龙自言自语。“别那么盯着我看。我原以为我能把菲尔迪南特骗来扫马厩，可他竟然没上当。难道老师不知道我太娇弱了，不该做这种苦活吗？”她转过身，脸颊微红。“啊！老师！”

有些人还真没变。“你跟娇柔真的搭不上边。如果你花一半逃避工作的时间在工作上，你什么事都能做到顶尖。”

“可那很没意思。” 希尔妲高高撅起嘴。“伟大的皇帝啊，能可怜可怜渺小的我吗？”

“当然可以。如果你帮我个忙，我保证你从此再也不用扫马厩了。”

“噢，一个小忙！尽管开口吧！”

贝雷丝不安地动了动，话语卡在她喉咙里。“我需要衣服。贵族女性战袍。我想最好以红色和黑色为主，尽可能暖和点……而且我明早前就要。”

希尔妲瞪着他。“贵族战袍，明早之前？我知道有个以做衣服为生的法师，可价钱不便宜。”

“我有钱。当然不够用作军费，不过我有打算买一把奏尔坦打造的剑。应该够了吧？你说呢？我已经有天帝之剑了而且——”

希尔妲举起双手。“老师，停下，拜托了。你简直是在胡言乱语。真吓人，压根不像你。除非……”狡猾的神色一闪而过。“这位贵族不会只有五尺多高吧？我不会能从学生档案里能找到她的尺寸吧？”

热度在贝雷丝脸上扩散。“我拒绝回答。”

“老师啊，你应该正常追求她。我不知道你到底看上她哪一点，但如果你至少能好好说出想法，就不会有这么大压力。”

“不行，绝对不行！”纯粹的恐惧贯穿了她的心脏。“我不知道我有什么想法。我不敢信任她。恋人应该能接受一般不跟别人分享的秘密，可如果我……我不知道她会怎么做。而且，统一芙朵拉是我的使命。追求她能毁了一切。”

“你又不会是第一个有秘密恋情的皇帝。不管你怎么做，都比刚才那种到处乱跑胡言乱语来得好。” 希尔妲微笑起来，比平时更温暖。“我会挑身好衣服，钱我也出了。就算帮朋友一个小忙。”

“希尔妲，谢谢你。”贝雷丝真诚地说。

贝雷丝好不容易睡着，又做了一夜剑斧相交的梦，好在老师的生物钟让她能在八点四十五准时到达训练场。库罗德、菲尔迪南特和卡斯帕尔坐在他们原本的座位上。“艾黛尔贾特会加入我们的训练。如果你们有疑问，现在说出来，尽快解决。”

菲尔迪南特和卡斯帕尔太过震惊，什么都说不出。连库罗德都扬了扬眉毛。“我觉得我还挺有冒险精神，可就算以我的标准，给一个几月前差点杀了我们的人一件武器也能称得上胆大包天。老师，你确定吗？”

“现在我什么都不确定。不过她想科尔娜莉亚死，也想塔烈斯死，我不想浪费她的才能。”贝雷丝闭上眼睛，几乎还能闻到火焰扬起的烟尘。“参战又不是给好孩子的奖励。”

“老师。”库罗德摇摇头，咽下了他原本打算说的话。他眼里的温柔刺痛了她。“我相信你。”

菲尔迪南特皱着眉头打量他俩。“我不知道我还能说什么，但该知道的你已经都知道了。如果你还相信她，我就相信你的判断。”

“呃，我也赞同。我父亲能活下来全因为你们俩。我很愿意看看她不靠那些奇怪技术还有多强。”

时间一分一秒过去，可艾黛尔贾特还没来。贝雷丝的视线在门把和桌上水钟间游移。如果艾黛尔贾特没出现，贝雷丝就别无选择，只能囚禁她，而且不仅到战事结束为止——她决不能让前任皇帝离开她视线。

来吧。来到我身边。我不知道我对你有什么感情。我不知道我该对你有什么感情。我只想你在这里。

钟声响起。一下，两下，三下，四下。贝雷丝垂下头。她想跟艾黛尔贾特一起走下去，她试过了，她尽力了。她也许只是在追逐一个幻影。跟她短暂交心的女人并不比圣墓里的面具更真实。五下，六下。她不得不兑现威胁。

门开了。艾黛尔贾特就站在门外。

贝雷丝脑海里只剩下惊艳一词。黑外套跟银白发丝形成鲜明对比。红色衬裙溅起一片火红，让人移不开眼。银鹫扣饰将红斗篷钉在她肩头。她单手提着一把战斧，轻松得像挥舞一件玩具。

贝雷丝的嘴唇发干。她都快忘了艾黛尔贾特拥有多少力量——不是纹章或者皇冠的力量，而是她每一个动作，每一个行为，她存在本身的力量。她像统御战争的神明，来自比苏谛斯更早的时代；她不要求效忠，所有人自然会被她折服。

贝雷丝呆立在原地。她真是个傻瓜。艾黛尔贾特活生生地站在她面前，从来不是迷恋造就的幻影。贝雷丝想抚摸那些羊毛布料，感受其下的温度，想理顺银白发丝，想亲吻她。一时间，她们手上沾了多少血也不重要了。她的渴望一点不比五年前少。也许她的渴望从未停止，她只是被责任蒙蔽了双眼，没能看清。现在，艾黛尔贾特，无情的征服者，将日夜陪伴她。傻瓜。

“陛下。”

“艾黛尔贾特。”她的声音听起来还像人声，真是奇迹。“我们开始吧。”


	7. 间幕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 库罗德锻炼斧技。英谷莉特挣扎于信守誓言。蕾雅追忆往事。

艾黛尔贾特一斧猛击库罗德的木盾。他闷哼一声，其中力道甚至能震麻他的牙齿。他为什么要选战斧做近战武器？他的战斗风格一直依赖于与对手拉开距离。近身战从来不是他的强项。艾黛尔贾特作为敌人令人胆寒，就算作为陪练也好不了多少。她从不停止进攻，迫使他只能纵跃闪避。他至少看到了半打破绽，可艾黛尔贾特暴风骤雨般的打击完全不给他喘息空间。

“时间到。”贝雷丝高喊。“库罗德，有进步。注意步法。近身战还是太僵硬了。”

“一场死亡旋风正向我扑来，因此我要放松。好极了，我明白了。”

贝雷丝微笑起来。她刚开始授课时，库罗德总想让她显露点表情。他想让她微笑，因为关系亲近的人更容易操纵。不知什么时候开始，他就忘了操纵这回事。他想看老师微笑，只是因为这表情对她太稀少。他们都该多笑笑。

贝雷丝转向艾黛尔贾特。“你做得很好，不过你需要更注重防守。在实战里，露出那么大破绽简直是在邀请敌人偷袭。”

“我知道了。我会努力改进的。”她偏了偏头。“你有没有什么具体招式让我练习？”

“你知道《德·奥布里格斗术》里的那招吗？”库罗德很快就听不懂她们聊的进阶斧技了；观察她们更有乐趣。他们围攻安巴尔时，他也不想杀艾黛尔贾特，可跟她并肩作战又是另一回事。她加入了贝雷丝的阵营，准备去解放她曾经征服过的国家。

“手臂要尽可能贴近身体。”贝雷丝抬起双臂，肩膀带动手臂迅速转动，看起来像一只怪鸟在疯狂拍翅膀。艾黛尔贾特的目光聚焦在她身上。“这样可以减小动作幅度，省下力气，也能让破绽变小。你的挥击幅度太大，如果攻击不能连上，我就可以轻易击中胸腹。”

艾黛尔贾特沉下脸，若有所思。“我就是这么败的。”

贝雷丝面无表情。“你就是这么败的。”

“谢谢你告诉我。”她的声音诚挚而柔和，听起来不像给军队演讲，反倒像回到了士官学院；有时候她可以只做个学生，而不是随时得证明自己能力的皇储。“玛努艾拉尽力了，可斧术不是她的强项，而我忙于……其他事务，松懈了学业。”

哈，是时候介入了，不然她们会开始追忆每次试图切断对方喉咙的决斗。“没事，反正我们还能再做一次学生。等我们赢下这场战争，我们甚至能再举行一次庆典。”

“没错，我们会赢。而你会作为我的剑，帮我们开辟一条道路。”贝雷丝转向艾黛尔贾特。“库罗德和大部分同盟军会向西法嘉斯行进，我们俩带贾拉提雅的飞马骑士和盖斯巴尔的骑兵攻占东部和中部，最终在塔尔丁平原汇合。如果你对王国有什么怨恨，最好尽早解决。”

“他们对我有怨恨还差不多。”

“亚修和英谷莉特保证他们的部队会严守纪律。”贝雷丝的嘴唇动了动，双眼变得暗沉，如同最精美的翡翠。“菲尔迪南特从帝国法典里翻出了这条：攻击皇帝直属卫队等于攻击皇帝本人，形同叛国。他没搞错吧？”

空气瞬间沉重起来。“陛下真是好心。不过，我实在不明白为什么你比我还珍惜我的生命。能告诉我吗？”

贝雷丝的手描绘艾黛尔贾特侧脸的轮廓，她的呼吸突然变得缓慢而吃力。艾黛尔贾特的苍白双颊泛出一层粉色。库罗德的所有玩笑话都卡在了喉咙里。金鹿们早知道他们严肃的教授迷恋死敌学级的级长，还为她能不能鼓起勇气采取行动开了赌局——然后艾黛尔贾特就真成了他们的死敌，而贝雷丝是库罗德见过最有能力、最富责任心的将军。她很明显被承诺、愧疚和欲求搅得一团糟。

艾黛尔贾特倾身向前，碰触贝雷丝手心。她的双唇微微张开。难怪她一直这么合作。库罗德该取笑她们，叫她们立刻接吻，可战争早就毁掉了他仅存的善意。他现在会用最可怕的噩梦胁迫一个女人，以换取她的顺从。他的威胁有胡萝卜也有大棒；他愿意践踏的底线一点不比艾黛尔贾特少。前皇帝对老师的迷恋会让她更愿意遵守诺言——而且，谁知道呢，她也许能让贝雷丝不再沉溺于无法改变的过去。

贝雷丝垂下手。空气中的压力突然消失了。“我们都想科尔娜莉亚和塔烈斯去死。在这件事上，我们是盟友。”

“没错。”艾黛尔贾特的呼吸依然不稳。她退后一步。“我早就做好了与全芙朵拉混合纵队并肩作战的准备。”

库罗德和贝雷丝一齐眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“还没人给联军命名，我想我可以自作主张。”她咧嘴一笑——真的咧嘴一笑。“我可是相当自豪。”

“我原本打算叫他们炎军。”

库罗德扶住桌角才没立即笑趴下。这俩人的取名品味真是天生一对。“认真的吗？你们只能取这种名字？”

“那你取个更好的。”贝雷丝说。

库罗德张了张嘴。“给我点时间。没问题。”

她们俩依然盯着他，但视线里没有恶意。这是理想芙朵拉的缩影。两位曾经敌对的皇帝为同一个目标并肩作战。这片大陆不会再歧视外乡人，因为你我之间再无分别。人们不再执着于复仇，而是着力于打破千年以来的陈规，建设一种更包容的文化。

在这个新世界里，库罗德也能重新抱持善意。

* * *

“叛徒。肮脏的叛徒。”拉乌尔从来不顾忌英谷莉特；他凑得如此之近，唾沫星子已经飞到了她的毛皮衣领上。“你让你父亲蒙羞。”

这话在她心口撕出一道旧伤。她早就让她父亲蒙羞了。交战五年间，她没有加入罗德利古和青狮子们毫无胜算的战斗，而是固守贾拉提雅领，远离公国的控制。五年后她回到修道院，因为她曾经是只金鹿，他们承诺过再次聚首——然后她发现老师还活着，库罗德竟然有个解救王国的计划。

她在古隆达兹的战场上找到了每只青狮子。帝弥托利，法嘉斯所有骑士宣誓效忠的王，竟然还活着。疯狂，但还活着。他追逐艾黛尔贾特，打倒阻碍他的每一个人，不管他们是朋友还是敌人。“如果你不站在我这边，就是我的敌人。”他低吼着向英谷莉特的飞马投掷长枪。帝弥托利，菲力克斯，希尔凡……他们都战死了。如果她加入他们，她也有责任一同战死，就像她有责任嫁给一位富人拯救家族领地一样。

任何一个法嘉斯骑士都会为她的行为感到羞耻。

“那个杀了我们国王，征服我们土地，压迫我们人民的怪物，她还活着，你还想让我们跟她并肩作战？”他的脸涨得赤红，愤怒让他喘不过气。“荣誉要求她去死！”

不仅是荣誉。她的心要求复仇。贾拉提雅领穷困无比又远离公国，科尔娜莉亚没在他们身上费太多心思，可她征收重税，她的士兵照心情随意杀人。孩子们被带进皇宫，再也没能出来。所有这些都得到了艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古的默许。

“我们发誓效忠贝雷丝。贝雷丝命令我们与她并肩作战。”她从来没有她朋友的魅力，但她至少知道如何让声音听上去低沉而危险。“帝弥托利已死。贝雷丝是我们的主君。如果这还不够，她也是解放王国的唯一希望。别跟我说荣誉——如果你不能履行职责，那就离开。”

“你说的对，帝弥托利已死。他要知道你现在什么样，一定死不瞑目。”他咆哮着离开了。

自从古廉死后，英谷莉特没掉过眼泪，可她心里的空洞一天比一天更大。幼年时，尽管父亲不喜欢，当个骑士看起来是那么简单。她只要向国王宣誓，给予他绝对忠诚——智慧的、善良的帝弥托利会不会下达任何一个残忍的命令。菲力克斯的顾虑只是源于妄想。如果她有勇气摆脱家族，她会用生命随侍帝弥托利，如同奇锋曾经随侍卢古王。

她不知不觉间闲逛到了图书馆。这里不再是学校，只有几个修士还会定期来这里……还有亚修。他坐在最深处，就着烛光看书，蜡烛几乎已经烧成了蜡块。青狮子学级曾经有八个人。她和亚修是其中最相信骑士精神的，他们理应是最纯正的法嘉斯人。只有他们活下来。

她清了清嗓子，坐在亚修对面。“别告诉我你在重读《卢古与风之少女》。”

他抬起头。他的头发没那么乱了，但他脸上还带着雀斑和温暖的微笑，让她忍不住想倾诉烦恼。他看起来太年轻，年轻到不像军官。在所有动荡里，亚修一点都没变。“我完全搞不懂这些经济政策和法律条文。洛廉兹和菲尔迪南特想帮忙，但他们越解释我越头疼。你能帮帮忙吗？”

“啊，我也不比你好多少。贾拉提雅领可不是什么好榜样。”

“贝——我是说，陛下告诉我，盖斯巴尔领现在无人管理。做个领主就得搞清这些。”他拨了拨头发。“我们要回王国了。感觉甚至不像真的。”

“我明白。我回修道院时，也以为我彻底断了跟过去的联系。”英谷莉特希望她的头脑，她的心，都能平静下来。回忆和悔恨的泥沼让她筋疲力尽。她不知道亚修怎么对付的。她从来没谈起过炼狱谷一战，不过也许她该问问。亚修明白誓言违背良知的感觉。他知道什么时候该放弃誓言。

“如果你不介意的话……你为效忠洛贝家族后悔过吗？”

他猛地抬起了头。“什么？”

“我没有想责备你。”她深吸一口气。“盖斯巴尔是洛贝的侍从，但洛贝侍奉篡位者。我们都说不清该效忠谁。我应该杀了艾黛尔贾特，为帝弥托利和法嘉斯报仇，可她在战场上还有用，而且贝雷丝命令我保护她。我遵守了命令。感觉糟透了。”

他沉默了很久。“我不想做骑士。”

“你是我见过最善良、最真诚的人之一。”

亚修一瞬间红了脸。“我不觉得我很善良或者真诚，不过这也没关系。”他指了指书架。“我喜欢那些关于勇气和忠诚的故事。无条件忠于主君，铸下丰功伟绩，听起来很不错。可我自己只想帮助些穷人，让他们重新振作起来。”

“这也是一种骑士精神。”

“也许是吧。你看，我不想惩罚罪人。我想让他们有机会重新开始，治愈伤痕。罗纳特给过我这机会，贝雷丝也给过我这机会，不然我早就被当小偷或者叛徒吊死了。我能活到今天，全靠他们怜悯。”他微微颤抖，声音也尖锐到让修士转过头。“没错，我后悔效忠洛贝家——不是因为我放弃了效忠王国的誓言，而是因为我看到许多人在受苦，还选择袖手旁观。”

“我明白了。”他是对的。故事里坏人总是罪有应得，他们做过的恶事再也不被提及。“艾黛尔贾特呢？你对她很维护，可她得为那些暴行负责。”她把脸埋进双手间。“求你了。告诉我你怎么能受得了。”

“我没资格审判她。也许有一天她又会做出什么事，贝雷丝会处决她，可只要她活着，她就有机会改变。我已经改变了。”

英谷莉特忍不住反驳：“你是说炎帝的心也会融化？”

“我不觉得这很可能。不过话说回来，一个肮脏的小偷在这里指挥盖斯巴尔的骑士，也很难以想象。我会尽我所能让她跟我一样，得到第二次机会。我想这意味着我不可能是个合格的骑士。”

她没有这种同情心。她花了太多时间，让她的朋友们守规矩。她闭上眼，又见到帝弥托利、希尔凡、菲力克斯，他们的鲜血染红了古隆达兹平原。复仇不能使他们活过来。

她想她得到了答案。她只会为保护他人惩戒恶人。她希望艾黛尔贾特最终得到正义的裁决，但她没有立场给予审判。

怜悯和宽容本该让人感觉更好的。

* * *

时间能治愈一切创伤。蕾雅还是赛罗司的时候，这句话已经是句老谚语了。这也是句不折不扣的谎言。母亲永久沉睡时，她还是个孩子，还在认识形状和颜色。她记得自己在母亲身边哀求她醒来，直到奇霍尔把她抱走。她记得自己在母亲遗骨铸成的武器前尖叫，无助地看着它贯穿她的亲族，整个札纳德铺满鲜血。

她走到圣墓最深处，从剑鞘里抽出雷霆。萨利斯是她最小的姐姐，总爱指使蕾雅，但也会陪她赶走床下的怪物。卡隆竟然有胆子用她的身体打造武器。她小心翼翼将剑捧进棺材，如同萨利斯曾经帮她盖上被子。“姐姐，安息吧。”

她的工作只完成了一半。锥里尔只留下了一把铁斧。他刚到修道院时，对所见一切都那么敬畏。他那时快饿死了，蕾雅只好亲自下厨。她厨艺算不上好，因此他狼吞虎咽地全部扫光让她相当惊讶。他总是迫不及待地满足蕾雅一切要求。她的地位在他们之间竖起一堵高墙，可她从来把他当成儿子疼爱。现在他也死了。

玛库伊尔和印迪哈抛弃了人类。蕾雅却爱他们。他们短命而幼小，需要适当的引导，但他们中的一些最终甚至称得上伟大。比如威廉。

她将跟她族人一同长眠于此。鲜血染红了长袍，她全身都感到疼痛。她应该更强，她如果更强就好了。为什么她不能更强点？

她又听到了皮靴的声音。黑衣黑甲的男人小心翼翼地走过战场。 他有一双紫色的眼睛。他是涅梅西斯的手下之一，尽管今天没有参战。“我们做了什么？”他低语，“他们该让我们变成国王，不是让我们变成怪物。”

威廉沉溺于思绪中，险些被蕾雅绊倒。她从腰间抽出短剑，聚集起剩余的力气向他猛砍。她已经战败，但至少可以战死。他轻易抓住蕾雅手腕。“你还没死？”

“让你失望了。”

“我不知道他们想做什么。相信我。”他从腰间拿出水袋，递给蕾雅。蕾雅转过头，无声拒绝。

“如果你想复仇，你需要保持体力。”

她当然想复仇。她想要涅梅西斯为暴行付出代价。她想一剑刺穿他，让他在痛苦中慢慢死去，让他感受她的无助。“扶我起来。”

威廉照顾蕾雅，直到她恢复健康，过程漫长到足以让她相信这个人不想要她的血与骨。重新起身走路就花了她整整一周。他说他想做个国王，可涅梅西斯只会用暴行和残忍迫使别人效忠。天帝之剑让涅梅西斯势不可挡。这片大陆需要一个女神，一个奇迹。

病人和伤员到处都是，连最资深的治疗师都无力回天，只能让他们慢慢等死。离她最近的孩子浑身长满脓疮。她单膝跪下，回忆母亲的做法，慢慢聚集起治愈之力。一阵热流涌过她全身。脓疮消失了，孩子的母亲迫不及待地抱住他。这一幕刺伤了蕾雅。“我是赛罗司，女神的仆人。”她说，“女神曾经行于地上。听从我，我会给予救赎。”

他们在她面前顺从屈膝，如同他们曾经在涅梅西斯面前屈膝。她找到威廉：“我行了一个奇迹。他们将会跟随你。”

威廉笑了。“他们将会跟随我们。”

她曾经行使奇迹的小渔村变成了伟大的帝都安巴尔。成千上万的士兵、商人、手艺人和平民聚集在他们的旗帜下。他们建起教堂，称她纯白无暇者。她教导他们信仰，教导他们美德，告诉他们女神总有一天会回到地上。这甚至不算个谎言。等到他们打败凶王涅梅西斯，她会把母亲带回来。在此之前，他们得建立个帝国，取代涅梅西斯的残暴统治。

安巴尔的所有居民都聚集到了教堂。威廉不断在他们的卧室里踱步。“你让我紧张。”蕾雅说，“这不是你想要的吗？你会缔造一个千年帝国。”

“你这么认为？”

“我知道它会成真。”蕾雅握紧他的手。那双手温暖有力，几百场战斗给它们覆上了一层厚茧。“走吧，皇帝。你的国民在等待。”

打败一个暴君，然后建立一个帝国，少说也需要几十年。涅梅西斯和他的十杰总能用那些该诅咒的武器获得胜利。时间在她身上不会流逝，可威廉每年都比以前更迟缓，头发也夹了更多灰白。然后有一群异教徒乘蕾雅在前线时伏击了他。

蕾雅冲进帝国营帐。威廉躺在床上，眼睛失去了神采，皮肤灰白如死人。“老朋友。你是来跟我道别的吗？”

不，不，不。不行。她已经失去了太多。“你不能死。我已经行使了一百个奇迹。我能再创造一个。”

“这次也许超出了你的能力范围。你必须独自打败涅梅西斯。”

“让涅梅西斯去死吧。”她用最后的力气握紧他的手。威廉，她的救命恩人，她的同伴。他们对这大陆有共同的愿景。因为他，蕾雅的人生才不只是复仇。“我不准你死。威廉，我不准你死！”她到那时才知道如何概括威廉对她的意义。她以为她的感情已经毁在赤红谷了。她错了。“我爱你。”

威廉的大笑被咳嗽打断了。“你真是一如既往会抓时机。我也爱你。”

她必须救他。涅梅西斯和他的手下感受不到时间流逝。就算最少量的纳巴泰血脉也能把人从死亡边缘拉回来。她拿起手术刀。

“赛罗司。你在做什么？”

“做我必须做的事。”她划开皮肤，感觉到一阵尖锐的疼痛。血液流进碗里。“喝掉它。”然后活下去。

他们又一同生活了二十五年，幸福得像个幻觉。她仅剩的家人们也找到了值得信任的盟友。他们得到了纹章，战局瞬间逆转。威廉白天跟她分享帝国和教团，夜晚跟她分享同一张床铺。他死后，蕾雅整整三天无法进食。

可追随他们的人还需要指引。她在塔尔丁平原讨伐涅梅西斯，为母亲报了仇。芙朵拉终于统一，赛罗司也随即死去，蕾雅捏造了一个又一个能让她维持这份和平的身份。她从没放弃过复活母亲。六年前，这个目标看起来近在咫尺：她创造了完美的容器，天意又把容器和这一代弗雷斯贝尔古一同带回了修道院。

也是这个弗雷斯贝尔古入侵了圣墓，带给她长达五年的折磨。千年来她所犯的每一个错误都在她脑海里重演。她创造的教团只是个维持秩序的空壳；她宣扬的神话让人类变成了延续血脉的牲畜。母亲的确寄宿在容器身上，可她没选择回来，重塑这片大陆，而是把力量交给了容器，自己选择消失。最糟糕的是容器还爱上了艾黛尔贾特。

蕾雅应该杀了这个异教徒。她的力量还没恢复，但艾黛尔贾特只是一个凡人。不少骑士都乐意遵守这命令。可蕾雅不能这么做。艾黛尔贾特对容器——对贝雷丝——很重要。贝雷丝没有灵魂，她只能像宠物模仿主人一样学习如何生活、如何感受。这种情况无法持续。凡人不能承载神之力。总有一天，纹章石会破碎，苏谛斯残存的力量会吞噬贝雷丝。在那之前，蕾雅会继续忍受艾黛尔贾特的存在。杰拉尔特死产的孩子值得很多，蕾雅能给予的却很少。

她最后看了一眼棺材。如果她从未见过威廉、卡多莉奴或者锥里尔，她就能继续憎恨人类。她无法不爱他们；爱在她的心墙上留下了裂缝。现在他们都死了。她甚至不能拿大司教的工作打发时间。她再一次回到了札纳德，变回那个受惊吓的女孩。她生活中又一次只有复仇。

复仇完成后，她将跟族人一同长眠。她相信自己再也不会想醒来。


	8. 角色对换

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 联军进入法嘉斯。艾黛尔贾特与昔日盟友刀剑相向。

艾黛尔贾特早就忘了法嘉斯的一切回忆，只剩下几个片段：窗外的景色；溜到马厩去骑马；她真正的叔叔向她保证，等她长大就会解释一切。她把管理法嘉斯的工作全扔给了科尔娜莉亚，只是偶尔去平定叛乱。她在王国见过的行军帐篷比乡间景色还多。

她也忘了法嘉斯的夜晚能有多冷。

她打了个寒战，跺了跺脚。风刺透了她的外套，秋霜在她皮靴下嘎吱作响。帝国军有个经久不衰的笑话，说副官只是“给长官擦屁股的倒霉蛋”的礼貌称呼。她刚花了四十五分钟，把命令传达给各个岗哨。帝国人受宠若惊，可一个同盟士兵让她把纸卷扔过去，因为他不想让她靠近自己十英尺之内。他们当然有理由生气，但何必表现得这么明显？至少她可以回去睡觉了。

她钻进跟莉丝缇亚共享的帐篷。这顶帐篷当然没法和皇帝的行军帐篷相比，可至少它能挡风，而且莉丝缇亚是少数愿意和她做室友的人之一。莉丝缇亚坐在床铺上，双膝蜷在胸前，正对着烛光看书。艾黛尔贾特不赞同地砸了砸舌头。“你应该睡下了。我们明天有很长的路要走。”

莉丝缇亚瞪了她一眼。“我不是孩子了，别哄我上床。”她打了个哈欠。“不过你说得没错。贝雷丝明早想见我，好像洛廉兹和一个军官吵了一架，她要我暂时接管那些人。”

“我届时也会到场。我需要着手处理她的信件。”艾黛尔贾特感到内心充满了焦虑——真是荒谬极了。副官的责任就是尽一切力量辅助长官。她发过誓，只要能打败阿加尔塔人，她什么事都愿意做。至于她的傲气？她接过炎帝面具而不是用战斧砍穿他们的时候，她的傲气已经死了。

做副官并不让她紧张。贝雷丝本人让她紧张。贝雷丝从让她出任副官开始就表现得相当奇怪。大多数时候贝雷丝很冷漠，跟她保持相当距离，但那双绿眼睛里总闪着她无法解读的感情。艾黛尔贾特自认还擅长理解人心，可贝雷丝完全就是个谜，只让她觉得挫败。

也不是这样的。从安巴尔一战以后，贝雷丝一直对她很友好。艾黛尔贾特是她的敌人，她却愿意为敌人安危直面蕾雅。就在退位前，她甚至还准备了艾黛尔贾特最爱的茶。这可能是场梦，或者是什么故意示好的陷阱，但艾黛尔贾特太久没感受过善意，再微量的善意也足以让她上瘾。她不知道该期待什么。

莉丝缇亚把书和蜡烛放到一边，准备睡觉。她没熄灭蜡烛。艾黛尔贾特扬了扬眉毛。“你不怕着火吗？”

“那是魔法。”莉丝缇亚喃喃说，已经快睡着了。

魔法也会失效。艾黛尔贾特想起自己最小的弟弟，路德维希，还是个蹒跚学步的婴儿就经受了实验。他们被关押的地方被几打魔法锁住，可他还是找到办法逃出去，淹死在河里。她伸手熄灭了烛火。宁静的黑暗笼罩着她们。

莉丝缇亚立即坐起身。“你在干什么？”

“安全起见。而且我在黑暗里睡得更好。”

“真的吗？就算在——总之，有点光亮我能休息得更好。这挺常见，对吧？”

“我觉得不算。”疑虑一闪而过。“莉丝缇亚，你不会怕黑吧？”

“我当然不怕黑！只有小孩才怕黑！有光我睡得更好而已。如果有光影响你入睡，我也没问题。”

“说真的，我可以把头蒙住……”

“不行！你这几个月过得很艰难，理应我迁就你。”艾黛尔贾特什么都来不及说，莉丝缇亚就把蜡烛塞进了包里。“晚安，艾黛尔贾特。”

噩梦如期而至。手术刀划开她血肉。她尖叫，她求饶，只换来虐待者的嘲笑。他们笑她软弱。她呼唤父亲，他们笑得更厉害了。她在王国时，父亲无力拯救她，现在更不可能。她的兄弟姐妹都在尖叫，只换来手术刀和令人窒息的恐惧。

她的眼睛猛然睁开。恐惧将她钉在原地，冷汗浸透她的衣衫。她的呼吸急促，眼前一片模糊，地牢和帐篷融为一体，筑成独属于她的监牢。她兄弟们的尖叫附和着门外的狂风。手术刀划开她手臂，留下长而深的伤口。她尽力保持安静，却还是忍不住抽泣。

她不知道她在两个世界间徘徊了多久，不过她渐渐能从石板的幻象里感受到身下床铺，在黑暗中分辨出莉丝缇亚的白头发。莉丝缇亚温柔而坚定地抱着她，等她的尖叫慢慢平息。“艾黛尔贾特，没事的。你在王国，跟我在一起，跟贝雷丝的军队在一起。你很安全。”

莉丝缇亚和贝雷丝见过她更糟糕的情况，可不管她经历多少次噩梦，依然会感觉到同等的耻辱。“我没事。放手吧，我真没事。”

莉丝缇亚缩了回去。“我能点蜡烛吗？”她的头发简直一团糟，看起来压根没睡过。“如果你需要的话，我水袋里还有点水。”

艾黛尔贾特感激地点点头。水并不新鲜，但尝起来也不像放了一整晚，而且喝水比谈论她的噩梦好多了。艾黛尔贾特一清醒，莉丝缇亚就要求点蜡烛，她毫无疑问没能睡着。“你怕黑吗？”

“怎么可能？只有小孩才怕黑。”她的声音一瞬间变得更幼小，更微弱。“实验室里很黑。我把手举在眼前也看不见。葛兰达死前，我也看不见。她的鬼魂就只能留在黑暗中。”

艾黛尔贾特挨着莉丝缇亚坐下，把手放在她身边。她不知道莉丝缇亚想不想要安慰——她自己并不想要，这么多年过去，她不想承认她依然需要安慰——但朋友的温度总能让人安心。她希望莉丝缇亚也感到安心。亡灵的重量压在她肩上，她有责任不让他们白白死去；可每个这样的夜晚，她都感觉自己像玻璃一样脆弱，最轻柔的触碰也能让她碎裂。“这太可怕了。”

“竟然是你在说这话。”莉丝缇亚歇斯底里地笑起来，艾黛尔贾特也跟着笑起来。她们笑得如此大声，仿佛要吐尽当年被迫服下的苦酒。最后疲惫再度袭来，她觉得自己一根指头都动不了。

“我们该试试能不能睡着。”莉丝缇亚说，“不过我从来没能在这种时候睡着过。”

“抱歉。我早该提醒你的。要有什么办法能避免噩梦就好了……我每次都感觉像个孩子，你知道，被噩梦惊醒。”

“我也想不怕黑暗和鬼魂。”莉丝缇亚握住她的手。“他们让我们成了最糟糕的室友。又多了个杀光他们的理由。”

她们果然没能再睡着。清晨她们还是拖着疲惫的身躯出了帐篷。清晨比前一天夜晚还更冷，艾黛尔贾特不得不裹紧斗篷。士兵们向食堂涌去。帝国的士兵、同盟的士兵、王国的难民，都穿着红色制服，其上饰有银线勾勒的炎之纹章。

艾黛尔贾特停下了脚步。她一直渴望一个统一的芙朵拉。帝国人都想征服整个芙朵拉，重拾昔日荣光。可对艾黛尔贾特，这种渴望更接近于理想。帝国和王国的平民比帝国的平民和贵族更相似。分隔人们的不是国境，而是特权。她本应打碎这堵高墙，打碎教会和贵族系统铸造的枷锁。现在只能期待贝雷丝能团结他们了。

她能感受到士兵的目光。好奇的、仇恨的、同情的。他们打量她，像观赏笼子里的动物。她开始想念修士服的兜帽，还有亚修和莉丝缇亚的陪伴。如果愿望像天马，到处都找得到……艾黛尔贾特高昂着头，大步走过闲言碎语。

“她为什么在这里？不是她让科尔娜莉亚掌权的吗？”

“我听说她一个眼神就能让人活活烧死。她就这么歼灭了一整个军团。”

“圣者应该把她的头砍下来，插到枪尖上，警示别的异教徒。”

营地正中央的白帐篷比她当年用的更简朴。贝雷丝坐在一张木桌前，边喝汤边看几眼山一样高的文件。她还穿着那套黑皮甲，身上不带任何装饰，连皇冠金环也不见了。她的头发稍稍有点乱。她的每个动作都惊人流畅。艾黛尔贾特总疑惑她到底是什么，她的力量到底来自何处。她整个人就是个矛盾体：不像恶魔的恶魔，被不存在的女神眷顾。

贝雷丝抬起头，目光如此专注，让艾黛尔贾特一阵颤抖。不像恶魔的恶魔，一眼看透她的恐惧和希望……甚至包括那些在战火中舍弃的部分。然后目光又回归空白，让艾黛尔贾特不知所措。“你看起来糟透了。”

“我没睡好。陛下，你不用担心。”

贝雷丝皱起眉头。“我当然会担心。缺乏睡眠在战场上可能是致命的。你吃过了没？”她没等答案，就把手边的碗推给艾黛尔贾特。“吃掉。如你所见，我有一大堆文件要处理，我需要你处在最好状态。你想喝点茶吗？”

艾黛尔贾特只能困惑地点头。汤有种令人愉快的温暖。贝雷丝忙着沏茶，熟悉的柠檬香总能让艾黛尔贾特平静下来。贝雷丝几乎全程没看她任何一眼。所以这就是她们现在的关系，跟以前也没什么区别——一种善意、冷漠和紧张的混合体。艾黛尔贾特不该感到如此困惑，但她实实在在感觉到困惑。她想念安巴尔以来更早的交错，想念那些她期待死亡却迎来温暖的日子。也许贝雷丝得知皇帝能为胜利做出什么之后感到震惊和恐惧。对，一定是这样。贝雷丝拯救她时没能记起她是谁，但现在处决她已经太晚了；她也太有用，扔进地牢里太浪费了。

这感觉也不太对。她见过贝雷丝的愤怒：一次在露迷尔，藏在炎帝面具下；一次在圣墓，当她揭开面具，展露真身。贝雷丝的表情很平静，但平静下的怒火也显而易见。

直到艾黛尔贾特斟满茶杯前，贝雷丝都没开口说话。她把盘子拨到一边，空出桌面放信件。“没人告诉我当皇帝要读这么多字。”

“文书工作是皇冠真正的负担。”

“行吧。好在我有你替我承担。”

大多数信件是例行公事，艾黛尔贾特睡梦中都能写出回复，不过有一封是例外。

_贝雷丝教授，_

_我们从未见面，但我妹妹卡桑德拉追随你多年。我听说你接过了皇帝冠。我不知道你如何做到的，可我希望这预示着你能把我们从那个怪物手中解放出来。我们一直在抵抗她，即使帝弥托利殿下死后也一样。如果你需要盟友，卡隆家愿尽自己微薄之力。我会在冷泉镇等待你的回音。_

_赫克托·格列高利·卡隆伯爵_

她把信递给贝雷丝，不出意外见到对方皱起眉头。“卡隆家，没有口信？肯定是个陷阱。”

“我也同意。没多少人知道卡多莉奴已死。这封信相当奇怪。”艾黛尔贾特开始搜寻记忆。“卡隆家相当顽固，他们一直战斗到我领兵攻打才臣服于科尔娜莉亚。那时我确信他们一有机会就会跟伏拉鲁达力乌斯家或者戈迪耶家联合。他让我打了几场损失最惨重的仗。我从来没去过冷泉镇。”一柄长枪穿胸而过，差点直接杀了她。卡隆封地的一半都被夷为平地，直到修伯特俘虏了卡隆伯爵的幼女，把她当作人质安置在安巴尔。“如果这不是个陷阱，他会是个强力盟友。”

贝雷丝的眉头皱得更紧了。“这是如果。科尔娜莉亚很可能准备了不少阿加尔塔科技成果当惊喜。”她敲了敲桌面。“我想你和我只好踏进这圈套了。”

“什么？”

“如果科尔娜莉亚的确有计划，我更愿意在已知的时间和地点迎战。如果这不是个陷阱，我需要所有可能的盟友。”

“你知道你可能是去找死对吧？”也是带着艾黛尔贾特一起找死，不过这部分没那么重要。

“我知道。所以我要带上阿德剌斯忒亚之龙。”

“阿德剌斯忒亚——噢。”她的脸开始发热。“没人真这么叫我。盟友们叫我‘炎帝’，敌人们就不客气多了。”

“那你需要一个新外号了。”贝雷丝的嘴角扬了扬。“是时候看看我们联手有没有我预计得那么不可阻挡了。否则我就是个傻瓜，或者有自己找死连带害死你和一群好战友的隐藏冲动。别在意，我不太会讲笑话。”

好吧，就算病态笑话也是进步了。“那我会尽力让你别真死了。”

贝雷丝的神情柔和了，她的手放在艾黛尔贾特的手上。这种接触并没有带来安慰。艾黛尔贾特感觉自己像满弦的弓，随时准备爆发。从安巴尔开始，她们无数次身体接触，不是贝雷丝照顾她，就是贝雷丝给予她安慰。这简直没有道理。艾黛尔贾特希望那只手不要抽离，希望贝雷丝眼里的寒霜永远不再凝结。

贝雷丝转过身，艾黛尔贾特尽力压抑自己的失落。“你提醒了我。我有件礼物给你。”

她在睡袋里找出了一把带鞘短剑，剑柄刻着布雷达德的标志。这是艾黛尔贾特幼年收到的短剑，她对寇斯塔斯用过这把剑，又在恐惧中对库罗德挥过它。“我都把战斧给你了，没必要留着这个。”贝雷丝把短剑递给艾黛尔贾特。“你怎么会有一把王室短剑？”

艾黛尔贾特握住剑柄。她对流亡生活的记忆只剩一片混沌。她多希望她还记得。也许蓝贝尔王给了她这把剑。她记得一个英俊的金发男孩把玩它。她记得一道童音：艾尔，无论发生什么，用它开辟你的道路。“一位很亲密的朋友送我的。”他们甚至能用艾尔称呼她。她一定爱过他们。阿加尔塔人也要为夺走她的记忆付出代价。

“我很抱歉。”

“那是很久以前了，那时我还能展露温柔。几乎能算上辈子的事。”艾黛尔贾特掩盖不住话语里的痛苦。她不得不舍弃了所有无法帮助她战斗的部分：她对甜食和猫的喜爱，她的模仿天赋。她戴上了皇帝的面具。五年半以后，它早就融进她血肉，摘不下来了。“感谢你的仁慈，可我想一半的我已经死在战争里了。”

“不。”贝雷丝激烈地反驳，让艾黛尔贾特大吃一惊。“如果是这样，我就能明白我对你怎么想了。你令人困惑。”

“你也差不多。”

这次贝雷丝看起来大吃一惊。“嗯，我们站在这儿也没法多彼此了解一点。明天我们就出发去冷泉。你最好睡上一觉。我不想带个昏昏沉沉的士兵上战场。”

* * *

“我读到过这个地区。可供作物生长的雨季短得吓人。”菲尔迪南特跟她们一同骑行。他没转头，但艾黛尔贾特能感觉到话语里的指责。“除了小米和大麦，这里什么也长不出。比这儿更穷的只有贾拉提雅领。”

艾黛尔贾特咬紧牙关，死死攥住缰绳。她想冲他怒吼：你会怎么做呢，贵族中的贵族？你会让艾吉尔领的孩子们挨饿吗？她当然知道他会怎么做。他会不顾一切地讲和，帝国会负债累累，国力匮乏到不可能在一代甚至几代内恢复，不可能支持她实现理想。他会眼睁睁看着又一代带纹章的孩子被当成延续血脉的牲畜，又一代不带纹章的孩子被当成垃圾丢弃。她只不过是个杀人犯，已死之人将死得毫无意义——只有前进才对得起双方洒下的鲜血。

不过菲尔迪南特说的也是事实。现在已经比上次她攻打这里更暖和，可地上连草都没几根。这里人们不管多努力耕种，也只能勉强糊口。飞马的恩惠也许能帮上忙，只可惜上任领主忙着追逐女人，无心管理。他的领民不该因她的战争而挣扎。他们值得更好的生活。也许她该建议贝雷丝发放肥料补贴——不，她最好告诉莉丝缇亚，让对方转述给贝雷丝。

他们来到山顶。田野在他们眼前展开。现在应该是收获季节，可田地看起来像冬天一样荒凉。艾黛尔贾特闻到硫磺和黑魔法的残留。“阿加尔塔人来过这里。他们没离开多久。”

贝雷丝飞驰向前，艾黛尔贾特紧随其后。如果说战争很可怕，那阿加尔塔人的魔法简直是地狱烈火。她们越接近村庄，空气中的恶臭就越强烈，直到艾黛尔贾特再次见到六年前的噩梦。

村民们从家中蜂拥而出，惊恐地尖叫着。还有截然不同的尖叫声，来自另一群村民：他们的眼睛只剩眼白，无法视物；血管从他们脸上凸显出来，像蔓延的蛛网。他们拿起农具、刀子、甚至木棍，嘶吼着追逐他们的家人和邻居，想要他们的血。再过一两个小时，他们就会恢复理智，但这并不重要。六年前，一两个小时内，露迷尔村就毁了。

她在炎帝面具下见过这一切，当时她多希望这是黑鹫的课题，好让她有借口复仇。不过这次……她不再是皇帝了。艾黛尔贾特跳下马，举起战斧，冲进战场。

尽管魔法让村民更强壮，但他们依然缺乏训练。艾黛尔贾特留了力，她希望这足以让他们失去战斗能力，同时不致死。她注意到贝雷丝和菲尔迪南特也在做一样的事，他们带来的军团大多惊恐地呆立在原地。尖叫声从未停止。一簇火焰迸发：一位村民躲在临时搭建的路障后，她的邻居准备把她和路障一起烧掉。他们马上要成功了。艾黛尔贾特朝她跑去。

另一个村民举着屠刀追赶一个小女孩。小女孩边逃边哭喊：“妈妈别伤害我！”女人无视女儿的哀求，继续追赶，不断拉近距离。再过一秒，这小女孩就会死。烟尘更重了。她只有时间救下一个。

艾黛尔贾特直冲向前，重甲撞倒了女人，让她失去意识。“快跑！”她向小女孩低吼。

她再次抬起头，路障已经被火焰吞噬。空气中又添了血肉烤焦的气味。

她不停战斗，竭尽全力救下每个人，祈祷更多人得救而不是死去。有时贝雷丝就在她身旁。她们终于并肩作战，却不是她想象的那样满怀荣耀或浪漫。天帝之剑还插在剑鞘里，可贝雷丝用冷钢也一样强大。她干净利落地击倒一个又一个村民，只有紧抿的嘴唇泄漏她的愤怒。

“他们在哪？”即使在战场上，贝雷丝的声音也清晰而冷漠。“阿加尔塔人上次留下来旁观了。”

如果说艾黛尔贾特对他们有任何了解，那就是他们喜欢欣赏自己的杰作。她扫视战场：东向树林里有件斗篷一闪而过。贝雷丝也看见了，朝她点点头。她们要去狩猎。

艾黛尔贾特一道魔法击中一个法师的护卫。他在倒地前就死了，内脏被黑魔法绞碎。她感到一阵残酷的欢欣。几年来她梦想自己能变强大，能对折磨她的人复仇——为路德维希，为克里斯蒂娜，为杰拉尔特，为露迷尔的村民复仇。为她不能拯救的所有人复仇。

“啊，好久不见。”梅特杰慢吞吞地走上前，“你们俩竟然联手了！多有趣啊！”

贝雷丝举起染血剑刃，随时准备攻击。“卡隆在哪里？这是什么意思？”

“卡隆伯爵？当然死了。不能让叛徒活着，不是吗？至于那些人……”他笑起来，怒气在艾黛尔贾特胸中翻涌。“他们都是畜牲。为什么不找点乐子，顺便惹你生气呢？”

“我以为你和你主子的堕落总有点限度。你每次都能证明我错了。”艾黛尔贾特说。

“炎帝，自责去吧。光是卡隆领里，你就烧了多少个村庄？”

“那是战争。”她可不会上钩。

“我没看出区别。你跟我们联手还挺开心的。科尔娜莉亚阁下让我带一封口信：她会在法嘉斯境内再制造成百上千个露迷尔，直到法嘉斯变成一片焦土。她会烧光庄稼，把人逼疯，最后彻底抹去这个肮脏的国家。”

贝雷丝回以一道劈斩。梅特杰挡开了她的攻击，阿加尔塔部队也围攻上来。她们瞬间陷入了无尽的攻击和反击。每当艾黛尔贾特击倒一个敌人，另一个立即补上他的位置。更糟糕的是，贝雷丝已经显示出明显的疲劳迹象。她仍然挡开了每次打击，但每个动作都比上一个更慢。梅特杰的剑技只能说还过得去，但他有人数优势。

他的机会终于来了。贝雷丝挡住步兵长枪一记穿刺，又一击把他打倒在地，但同时也无法及时防御身体左侧和一部分背部。梅特杰刺出长剑时，时间似乎都停止了。贝雷丝会死在一个微不足道的恶棍手下，而不是死在决定芙朵拉未来的意志碰撞中。

贝雷丝救了她。贝雷丝看到了芙朵拉的不公正，正准备用她的力量重塑它。贝雷丝认定她还能找到温柔，还能学会爱。贝雷丝快死了。

艾黛尔贾特做了她唯一能想到的事情：用身体挡住剑刃。剑从她铠甲的缝隙间穿过，白热的疼痛刺穿她胸口。贝雷丝怒吼着砍掉了梅特杰的脑袋。艾黛尔贾特倒下前心想，这死法对他太好了。

贝雷丝跪在她身前。“别离开我。”她喃喃说，手边聚集起金色光芒。艾黛尔贾特感到温暖扩散至全身，疼痛和战场的喧嚣一时间远离了她。只有贝雷丝的声音显得真实。“你这个傻瓜。英勇的傻瓜。你差点就没命了。”

“你差点也没命了。”

贝雷丝的手温柔地理顺艾黛尔贾特的头发。她的声音轻柔，像安巴尔那时一样。为了这个，被捅一剑也值了。“那我们都是傻瓜。我会照顾你的。”

* * *

贝雷丝用消毒剂擦拭她胸口，让艾黛尔贾特倒抽一口冷气。即使是皇家帐篷也挡不住严寒，冷风灼烧她的肌肤。如果审判火焰不只是教团编的故事，它可能跟法嘉斯的夜风差不多。最糟糕的是贝雷丝的视线。艾黛尔贾特突然注意到战争在她身上留下的无数伤疤，和那些长而深的手术伤痕。她告诉自己，贝雷丝知道她的过去，贝雷丝在安巴尔一战后见过更严重的伤口，可这种念头并不能带来什么安慰。

贝雷丝做事总是很专注，一定是这份专注让艾黛尔贾特不安。这份专注里夹杂着一种她读不懂的细微感情。她只知道贝雷丝已经抛开了冷淡。贝雷丝梳理她的头发，温柔对待她。她不知道这种情况能持续多久，但她享受这份温柔。她也因此在全芙朵拉最有权势的女人面前变得脆弱。

贝雷丝碰到了痛处，艾黛尔贾特畏缩了一下。“你没必要这么做。”

“我不想你伤口感染。”

“我是说，你没必要亲手这么做。我——”我是你的囚犯。我曾经想杀死你。我应该为这烂摊子负责。“我相信你还有更重要的事可以做。陛下。”

“这就是最重要的事。我们与迈克朗·戈迪耶战斗时，雷欧妮差点被他变成的魔兽杀死。当时我就决定，如果有人为保护我受伤，我就该自己帮他们包扎。”贝雷丝低下头，拿了一卷新的绷带。“你差点就死了。”

“你看得到，我受过比这严重很多的伤。其中一大部分是你留下的。”贝雷丝绷紧身体，艾黛尔贾特也跟着紧张起来。她的处境并不安稳。无论她获得多少自由，她都不该忘掉这点。“对不起。请接受我的歉意。”

“你也给了我不少伤。如果我憎恨跟我交战的每个人，我就没法尽到职责。”贝雷丝再次抬起头，凝视艾黛尔贾特，她的视线似乎能看穿一切伪装。“不是每个跟我交手过的人都会帮我挡剑。”

“你说过，要我做你的剑和盾。你需要一面盾。” 当然，还有其他原因，有些能说出来，有些不能。“你一定当过保镖吧，难道没有替别人挡过剑？”

贝雷丝没动，她的呼吸突然变得急促，仿佛被回忆困住了。“只有一次，而且不是出于职责。我不是骑士，不会为命令献身。为我在意的事物，也许可以。”她打了个寒战。“你也不是骑士，为何不顾自己性命？”

艾黛尔贾特小心拣选着措辞。“我所有的希望和理想都寄托在你身上了。如果你死了，过去六年的战争噩梦就成了无用功。我只是一如既往选择为未来牺牲自己。我日后也会做同样选择。”

贝雷丝脸上闪过一丝顿悟。“为了更好的芙朵拉，你能做任何事。牺牲自己，跟阿加尔塔人联手，都是同一个原因。”她的嘴角扬了扬。“我收回我说过的话。你没那么令人困惑了。”

“可陛下您反倒更加令人困惑。”

“艾黛尔贾特。”贝雷丝的声音如此轻柔，以至于艾黛尔贾特不顾身体疼痛，还是倾身向前。“你为何总用我的头衔称呼我？你肯定知道别人都不用。我也知道你不在意别人是否用头衔称呼你。我听过你跟下属交谈。”

“为了让我自己接受现实。为了确保我绝不会说出什么不小心鼓动人背叛你的话。”如果她不这么做，她可能会把自己当成另一个人，一个不需要把理想交给别人，一个没有失去所有朋友，一个少年时的初恋并不同时显得触手可及和遥不可及的人。或者她会觉得她的心早就坚硬到所有这些都不重要了。

“这样的话，你愿意直接叫我名字吗？至少在只有我们俩和你的同学时？”贝雷丝用一块新绷带裹住伤口。“这是你应得的。”

她应该提出异议。胜利者和失败者间的鸿沟不应该如此轻易弥合。可她还记得贝雷丝的手在她发丝间，如此温柔，仿佛那银白不只是她所失去的一切留下的痕迹。她说过战争没有烧毁她内心一切柔软。这当然不是真的，可也许她能再沉溺一会，就像她还能拥有那只玩具熊一样。

“贝雷丝。”


	9. 旧日时光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾黛尔贾特获得指挥权，同时迎来了旧日时光的遗留。

艾黛尔贾特希望梅特杰的威胁只是虚张声势，可当她看见卡隆领里第三个村庄开始冒烟时，她明白科尔娜莉亚真准备把公国烧成一片焦土。他们没有重复露迷尔村和冷泉镇令人作呕的实验，可在目睹他们烧死孩童的同时，这念头也不能提供多少安慰。

卡斯帕尔站在原本该是卧室的地方。他的脸色因狂怒而苍白，只有脸颊还剩血色。“这群怪物！他们——”他抓起一只玩具马的残骸，瞪了一会，然后重重摔在墙上。“我以为我早就见惯了，但这让我恶心！我想现在立即把科尔娜莉亚撕碎！”

这是她第一次完全同意卡斯帕尔的话。“我们应该走了，找到其他人，下达命令。”他依然站在原地瞪着玩具马。艾黛尔贾特拉了拉他的手臂。“我们会找到她，彻底阻止这种事。”

他深吸一口气。“你说得对。有时候我嫉妒你能这么冷静，完全不带感情。”

她不知怎么告诉他，这是在皇宫下的地牢里关上两年才磨练出的技巧。“别这样。”

他跟着她走出断墙。阳光洒在村庄的遗迹上，柔和得不像这里刚发生一场骇人听闻的屠杀。科尔娜莉亚不仅谋杀了村民，还像水蛭一样吸干了他们的生命；连食腐的乌鸦都被暗魔法驱走，不愿啄食尸体。

卡斯帕尔脸色苍白，双眼无神如同活尸。“为什么？”

“他们是怪物。他们不把我们当人看。”

“不，我是说……”他抓住艾黛尔贾特的手腕，力道足以让她倒吸一口凉气。“你为什么会觉得教团比他们还糟糕？我见过露迷尔村的惨状！炎帝小姐，你也见过！你知道他们是什么货色，还愿意跟他们联手！”

艾黛尔贾特想抽回手，但他的钳制太过有力。她一直觉得卡斯帕尔像一只小狗：心地善良，有点不懂事，而且完全无害。她面前的男人狂怒地寻求答案，他说不定会为她的反教团宣言扭断她胳膊。“教团更强大，我不可能自己打败他们。我只知道所有人都把纹章看得太重要，以至于他们愿为此折磨一代又一代的孩子。这种事不能继续下去。”

卡斯帕尔没有让步。“是吗？你的盟友没少杀孩子。你这话真没多少说服力。”

“我从没想过形势会变成这样。”她早就策划好了整场战争。科尔娜莉亚暂时控制公国，同时会消灭帝弥托利的势力，给她争取时间打败伏拉鲁达力乌斯家、戈迪耶家和其余负隅顽抗的领主，然后进军迪亚朵拉，统一同盟，最后集合全芙朵拉的力量给暗黑蠢动者致命一击。只要他们还需要彼此的联盟，科尔娜莉亚就不会有胆子公然反抗。“你们拿下梅利塞乌斯之前，我根本没想过失败，更没想到阿加尔塔人竟然没先被你们催毁。”

他突然松开手，艾黛尔贾特向前踉跄一步。“你一直太自大，太在意你那些伟大计划了。现在你输了，阿加尔塔人还在做他们那些疯狂实验。如果你不帮他们忙，他们就没法做这些。你打算怎么做？”

她环视四周，只看到烧毁的墙壁和村民的尸体。这场屠杀不是她的命令。她只同意使用杜斯卡惨案前多年早已就位的暗子。她只认定操纵思想千年之久的教团比冷血谋杀她全家的人更可怕。只要教团还存在，就会有无数艾米尔·冯·马尔特利兹和迈克朗·戈迪耶要求复仇，质问她为何承担了权力却依然袖手旁观。

她没因此感到安慰。“这简直恐怖。如果可以，我一定会阻止。”

“我问的是你打算怎么做。”

她至少能回答这问题。“我会杀了他们。”

* * *

贝雷丝站在艾黛尔贾特背后，看她完成皇帝今日的回信。“我不觉得‘补给官’有那么多道横。你最近注意力不太集中。”

“陛——贝雷丝。对不起，我只是等不及面对敌人了。”

“卡斯帕尔告诉我了。”

艾黛尔贾特手一抖，羽毛笔划出一道墨迹。“什么？”贝雷丝见过阿加尔塔人留下的成堆尸骨。五年前是她把炎帝面具从艾黛尔贾特脸上揭下。如果她认为艾黛尔贾特应该为这些罪行负责，那前任皇帝早该死了。“那种惨剧很难面对。”

“很难面对你亲手导致的后果吗？”

艾黛尔贾特转过身，可贝雷丝跟平时一样面无表情。“如果你想责备我，就直说吧。”

“科尔娜莉亚，索隆，和他们的同伙才该负责。”贝雷丝叹了口气。“露迷尔那件事后我曾经恨你。我是说，恨炎帝。那些你跟索隆不一样的宣言听起来就像托辞。”

“现在呢？”贝雷丝那天压根没掩盖怒火。跟少有感情波动的教授相处半年后，她的狂怒令艾黛尔贾特震惊，也令她心碎。那一刻她知道天帝之剑绝不会为她而挥；一旦她摘下面具，她全心倾慕的人将毫不犹豫地杀死她。“你现在不恨我？”

“我不恨你。你相信你做了最好选择。我从你的征服成果里受益不少，没立场指责你。”贝雷丝眼睛里闪过一丝冷光。“我认为你误算了很多，不过这由你的良知判断更好。”

她的良知。近几年她几乎感觉不到它的存在。她坚信彻底毁掉腐败的纹章系统才是流血最少的道路，那么不择手段地推进战争就成了唯一的道德准则。“你竟然觉得我的良知还没死？”

“我觉得如果你没有良知，就不会在意我怎么看。”

“我总会在意你怎么看。”热度在艾黛尔贾特脸上蔓延开来。她不想说得那么直白，可这几天的事件让她失去自制。她绝望地期盼贝雷丝能展露一点情感，不然地面最好能现在裂开，把她吞噬，免得她继续受折磨。贝雷丝总能找到她心墙的裂缝，像一把剑滑入铠甲缝隙。“我——好吧，我想库罗德也会这么说。如果我还有良知，它会要我杀掉那些盟友。有什么不同呢？”

英谷莉特适时进了帐篷，让艾黛尔贾特免于听见贝雷丝的回答。她浅浅鞠躬，她的脸因劳累而通红。“侦察兵在叛徒谷附近发现身着公国服饰的士兵，正往霍利威尔村进军。我们必须阻止他们。”

“我知道那地方。”艾黛尔贾特亲自攻打卡隆领时，沿路毁掉了所有田野，命令她的士兵劫掠每个村庄，以迫使卡隆伯爵与她交战。她因此对卡隆领的每片森林、每道断崖都相当熟悉。“除非进入峡谷，空军很难找到伏兵。你需要地面力量支援。”她的手捂住了梅特杰留下的伤口。“我愿意去。”

英谷莉特不可置信地瞪着她。“你？你不是认真的吧？”

“我很认真。我们都想尽快结束战争。”她转向贝雷丝，“我是你的剑和盾。请容许我跟随我的良知。”

贝雷丝扬起一个微笑当作回应。“既然你这么说……”

“你愿意给她指挥权？拜她所赐，法嘉斯没彻底毁灭就是女神慈悲。”

艾黛尔贾特挺得笔直。在贝雷丝、甚至莉丝缇亚面前示弱是一回事，这骑士又是另一回事。“我为陛下流过血。我要没搞错，这是骑士最高忠诚的体现。你想跟我比伤疤吗？”

“够了。我希望你们俩为打败科尔娜莉亚、终结她的暴政合作，并且管住你们的舌头。我创立炎军是为了团结军队，因此你们要作出表率。明白吗？”

她们点头，都像受了老师训斥的学生。

“很好。你们每人带一支队伍。英谷莉特，你带贾拉提雅飞马骑士从空中侦查。艾黛尔贾特，你跟亚修一起带领盖斯巴尔骑士走陆路。”贝雷丝用手指敲着桌子，“我带帝国卫队镇守后方。我跟你们一样，也想给公国一个小小的报复。”

英谷莉特再次鞠躬。“老师，我相信你。”

“很好。我保证这是最佳决定。告诉亚修他将要出击。艾黛尔贾特，能单独说话吗？”

英谷莉特看了贝雷丝一眼，还是出了帐篷。艾黛尔贾特留在帐篷里。沉默变得无比尴尬。“感谢你相信我。”艾黛尔贾特最终开口。

“是这样吗？我相信你？”贝雷丝仿佛刚刚才意识到这点。“全军每个人都会观察你，评判我该不该做这个决定。别给他们任何怀疑的理由。”她突然畏缩了一下。“我不该说这话。你又会让自己挨一剑的。”

贝雷丝走近艾黛尔贾特。艾黛尔贾特能感受到她的呼吸。她的手按在艾黛尔贾特胸口的伤疤上。“尽量平安。我想跟你一起回加尔古·玛库。我不想在凯旋那天参加你的葬礼。”她开玩笑一样的轻松语气沉了下去。“拜托，就算为了我，平安回来。”

艾黛尔贾特依然搞不清为何贝雷丝那么想她活下去，也搞不清她的冷淡态度为何又消融了。艾黛尔贾特就是没法拒绝她的请求。

“我会尽力。”艾黛尔贾特离开营帐，去寻找盖斯巴尔骑士。

英谷莉特肯定先找了亚修。她到达时，盖斯巴尔骑士已经整备完毕，准备出发。亚修有心事，但他看到艾黛尔贾特还是微笑着打招呼。其余的骑士透过面甲投来冷漠的视线。这没什么。她能对付冷漠。“我想英谷莉特跟你说过任务内容了，对吗？我们出发吧。”

“这女人把霍利威尔烧成白地，现在却要去解放它。”一个骑士嘟囔，“女神在上。真够滑稽的。”

亚修转身瞪着他。“说得跟我们好很多一样。我们没侍奉过洛贝家吗？”

这片土地跟她记忆中一样。陡峭的山坡和森林提供了足够的猎物，让人们在欠收时也能勉强度日。这里的树木比别地更茁壮，才能挺过法嘉斯的严寒。如果那些只关心自己特权的贵族不忙着吓跑每一个商人，更多人能不受阻碍在芙朵拉随意通行，这里会轻易成为木材之都。她得把这个改进也记下。

亚修跟她并肩骑行，看了眼森林。“这些树看起来有生气。”

“这是个绝佳的埋伏地点。保持警戒。”

“我是说，这些树本身看起来像活的。”他打了个哆嗦，突然显得比二十二岁还要年轻得多。“卢古在这里被他自己的将军背叛，叛徒谷因此得名。我几乎能感觉到他的护卫在看着我。”

“光线错觉和传奇故事——科尔娜莉亚肯定很愿意用恐惧当武器。冷静一下吧。” 雾气在树根周围盘旋，仿佛自然本身在重复这个鬼故事。风呼啸着穿过树枝，侵入她的斗篷。她眼前轻易浮现了身着蓝色战袍的士兵幻象，由一个一头杂乱金发、身着皮衣的男人带领。他看起来像头狮子，被黑红相间的弓箭手和火焰团团围住。

她还有未竟之事。她不会任由过去的幻影折磨自己。

“你说得对。”亚修垂下头。“我已经成年了，不该怕鬼。我要继承一片领地，但我什么事都不知道。如果我生下来就注定要统治，大概会容易点。”

“不，大多数贵族只是自大而已，觉得他们靠血统而不是能力就能统治。”与此同时，贝雷丝和亚修这种平民无法受到训练，他们的潜力完全被忽视了。“照性格和意愿寻找候选人然后训练他们效果会好得多。如果我说了算，你在新世界里肯定有自己的领地。我想这算不上什么安慰。”

“是啊。我还是搞不懂税收和徭役。”

当他们穿过森林，进入开阔平原时，艾黛尔贾特也松了口气。身着公国服装的士兵在他们面前列阵，向北方行军。艾黛尔贾特抬起头，捕捉到飞马投下的阴影。她过马上就会知道法嘉斯骑士能否遵守她的命令。“亚修，弓箭手，放箭！全军冲锋！”

箭矢如雨般落下。她和骑士们一起冲向前，战吼震动空气。箭矢击落骑士，马儿无助地打着响鼻。艾黛尔贾特举起战斧。公国的军队和联军混在一起，就像颜料掺进水里。在混乱的交战中，任何阵型都不复存在，任何一方都不可能有序撤退。

她也不想撤退。科尔娜莉亚夺走了艾黛尔贾特统一大陆的梦想，并把它扭曲成了暴行。她会确保科尔娜莉亚和她的手下受到应有的报应。

汗水和尘土沾满艾黛尔贾特全身。战斧在她手中愈发沉重，每次挥舞都让手臂酸痛如同灼烧。她不能停下。她不会停下，直到科尔娜莉亚和塔烈斯的脑袋从脖子上掉下来，滚在她脚边。

该给他们致命一击了。她手中聚起火焰，足以照亮交战的人海，足以让天空中的飞马骑士找到方向。英谷莉特带领贾拉提雅飞马骑士一齐俯冲，闪亮银枪反射星光。艾黛尔贾特从没见过这样的英谷莉特。她沉默着一次次刺出卢恩。枪尖散发红光，仿佛啜饮敌人流下的鲜血。她看了艾黛尔贾特一眼，枪尖的红光愈发明亮，紧接着刺穿了一个倒霉敌人。

号角响起，敌人试图重新整队，但这只是无用功。公国士兵已经溃败。艾黛尔贾特带着盖斯巴尔骑士追逐他们，向他们倾泻长枪、铁剑和战斧。有些人尖叫，有些人倒下时还在乞求怜悯。他们的补给散落在草地上，被鲜血染红。这不符合骑士精神，可战争从来不像书里写的一样。

艾黛尔贾特让骑士们停止行军。她的呼吸急促，汗水顺着脖颈流下。叛徒谷就在不远处，已经隐隐约约看得见了。峡谷很窄，到处都是碎石，很可能震落马蹄铁，伤到马匹。“如果他们进了峡谷，最好徒步去追。”

“他们进了峡谷。”英谷莉特在她身后说，“至少五个——啊！”

艾黛尔贾特转过身，发现英谷莉特比交战前更苍白。她的左手被砍了一刀，没有生命危险，但深得足以见血。“你应该找人看看伤口。”

“这伤不严重。我可以等到回营。”

“伤口感染就严重了。”艾黛尔贾特用她以前恐吓大臣的语气说，“陛下会气得要我们俩的脑袋。至少让我包扎一下吧。”没等英谷莉特反对，她就从马鞍旁的小包里找出一捆绷带。

英谷莉特叹了口气，但还是跟着她离开士兵，找了个安静的地方。这是艾黛尔贾特第一次单独跟除了亚修以外的王国士兵一起。她不认为英谷莉特会杀了她——如果英谷莉特想为帝弥托利报仇，她早动手了，就像一位真正的骑士一样，为主君复仇——可她依然感到不安。“感谢你的协助。你的枪技极其高超。你父亲不应该只想着让你找富人结婚。”

“别说下去。”英谷莉特哼了一声，不知是因为疼痛还是愤怒。“别说你为我这种人掀起战争。没错，纹章让我不能当一个骑士，可我从来只想当个骑士。法嘉斯的骑士。你掠夺我的土地，屠杀我的国王。我应该把你就地处决。”

她没受伤的手伸向剑柄，艾黛尔贾特也本能地准备反击。“我不会动手，因为我对贝雷丝起过誓。如果你有任何背叛她的举动，我就会记起我对帝弥托利的誓言。”

“我明白了。”艾黛尔贾特让自己放松。“说完了吗？把手给我。”她借着月光仔细打量英谷莉特的伤口，判断她需要用多少绷带，然后抽出短剑，把布料切成细条。

英谷莉特倒抽一口气。艾黛尔贾特抬起头，发现英谷莉特脸上仅有的血色也褪去了。她死死盯着那把短剑，浑身颤抖。“竟然是你？”她耳语。

“在你责问之前，容我澄清：我没从哪个战死的王国贵族那里偷来这把剑。很久以前有人送了我这把剑。一个我曾经很在意的人。”

“‘你曾经很在意的人’？”英谷莉特不可置信地重复，“你杀了帝弥托利，可你连他的名字都不愿提。我们所有人都取笑他送女孩自己最爱的短剑，但我真没想到是你。杀掉一个如此珍爱你的人？你比我想象的还残忍。”

艾黛尔贾特痛苦地弯下腰。地牢里的三年掩盖的一切记忆冲击她的意识，鲜明恍若昨日。她一瞬间无法呼吸。

她在后院里。帝弥托利在她身边，他的眼睛满溢忧伤。他们都长到不该流泪的年龄了，他却还是忍不住落泪。她也几乎落泪了。“艾尔，你真要走吗？”

她点头。她叔叔早餐时通知了她。她一直恨叔叔将她带离父亲身边，可现在他眼睛里多出了一丝冷酷。她平生第一次开始害怕他。“我们现在就动身。我本该已经上马车了。”

“这样的话……”帝弥托利从腰带上解下短剑，递给她。“我希望你收下。艾尔，答应我。答应我，用它开辟你的道路。答应我，你会坚守本心。”

短剑，而不是花束或者玩偶？帝弥托利是个奇怪的孩子。不过他也是她在这陌生国度唯一的朋友。他善良而温柔，尽管永远也学不会跳舞。修伯特很好，但帝弥托利是第一个平常对待她的同龄人。

“艾黛尔贾特。”她叔叔喊道，“马车正等着呢。”

艾黛尔贾特拿起短剑。她应该说些什么，做些什么，可她只想找到蓝贝尔王，恳求他让自己留下。所以她离开了，暗自对自己发誓，永远不会忘记这个男孩。

她的意识毫无征兆地将她拽回现在。她被回忆压垮，跪倒在地。夜风侵入她肌肤，比先前更冷。她感到眼角有一种陌生的寒冷。眼泪？她已经很多年没有真正哭过了。会流泪的艾尔已经跟兄弟姐妹一起死了。尽管如此，眼泪还是顺着脸颊流了下来。

她看着她的卫兵刺穿帝弥托利时，只感到一阵空虚。他不再是她的继兄，只是塔烈斯和科尔娜莉亚的又一个牺牲品。他曾经是她最亲密的朋友，她的初恋。现在他死了。

她强迫自己站起身。英谷莉特震惊地看着她。她必须离开。她不能展露脆弱。她蹒跚走了几步，至少没有摔倒。她必须离开这里，回到她指挥的骑士中间，重新感受力量。她的双腿勉强支撑她前行，士官学校的回忆不断在她脑海里闪回：她在面具后冷漠点头，心里明白如果库罗德和帝弥托利死了，事情会变得简单很多；思忖教会对兄妹相残会怎么宣判；当寇斯塔斯失手时，她竟然松了口气。帝弥托利在一次课题前让她小心，她几乎呻吟起来。她在攻入修道院时再见到他，那时他完全变成了一头野兽；就算她愿解释真相，也已经太晚了。

骑士们都盯着她。艾黛尔贾特挺直脊椎，无意在先前的敌人面前示弱。“一小撮掉队的人藏在叛徒谷里。我不愿让他们回到科尔娜莉亚手下。我需要几个志愿者帮我追踪他们。”削弱杜斯卡惨剧的幕后黑手至少能让她感到安慰。

骑士们面面相觑。“你确定吗？你看起来不太好。”其中一个开口说。

“我还能猎杀害虫。有人跟我一起吗？”

四个人站了出来，其中没有那个关心她健康的人。足够了。“跟我走。”她用她能聚集起的所有权威说，“其余的人，原地等待陛下到来。”

叛徒谷让艾黛尔贾特想起札纳德。就算在正午，灰白石头和不平坦的地面也足以杀死粗心的人。过去的亡灵也跟她来到这里：贝尔娜提塔、帝弥托利、多洛缇雅，身着红白战袍和银蓝战袍的士兵，在她周围盘旋。你杀了我们。我们为你而死。

“这是战争！”她低吼，“你们知道战争是什么样。我做了所有我能做的。”

“所有你能做的？”一个粗粝的声音重复，听起来一点不像萦绕她脑海的亡灵。“你毁了我的国家，杀了我的家人。你这怪物，转身面对我！”

艾黛尔贾特转过身，一个盖斯巴尔骑士站在她面前，他的战友们不见踪影。他手中的剑映照火光。终于有人来复仇了。她突然感到疲惫不堪。流血使她疲惫，那些不得不承受的回忆使她疲惫，在这世界上没有立足之地最让她感到疲惫。“如果你要杀了我，可以等到解放法嘉斯以后。”

“我的妻子，我的孩子，我的农场……因你而洒下的鲜血正年复一年呼唤着报仇！你和篡位者没什么两样！”

很久以前，艾黛尔贾特就知道自己将被人憎恨，但这种指责刺痛了她。她至少应该为她做过的事受憎恨，而不是因为别人打着她的旗号屠杀。“你的剑应该指向科尔娜莉亚，而不是我。我从没去过盖斯巴尔领。”

“不是盖斯巴尔领。”他喃喃低语，“是这里。洛贝伯爵告诉我们叛军烧了霍利威尔，但我知道他在说谎。我只是太胆怯了，什么都不敢说。”

霍利威尔。对，她掠夺了这个村子，和许多其他地方。

“我不会再胆怯下去了。今晚，阿德剌斯忒亚最后一位皇帝将丧命于此。”

他发出一声不像人类的吼叫，直冲向她，就像寇斯塔斯多年前一样。艾黛尔贾特的手不由自主地握住了短剑。她无疑会死在这场战争里，但她不该死得毫无意义，不该死在一个分不清她和科尔娜莉亚区别的人手里。她等到他的剑快要砍到身上，然后闪身将短剑捅进他肩胛。他咆哮着退后，血从伤口留下，染红了艾黛尔贾特的手。

“我会杀了你……杀了你……”

“你不会。”英谷莉特在他们头顶盘旋。她没受伤的手握着剑。

“叛徒！”

皮靴砰然落在岩石上。贝雷丝和帝国卫队也到了。她的眼睛如此明亮，在黑暗中依然炫目。她看了眼短剑和艾黛尔贾特染血的手。“发生了什么？别拔出剑，否则他可能就此丧命。”金光吞没了她的手，然后飘到骑士肩上的伤口旁；伤口一瞬间就愈合了，仿佛艾黛尔贾特从来没攻击过他。骑士和短剑一同跌落在地。“我重复一遍：发生了什么？”

艾黛尔贾特呆立在原地。威胁消失的同时也抽空了她的精力，她双腿颤抖，勉强才能站稳。记忆淹没了她：帝弥托利紧紧抱住她，他们的武器相互撞击。她不清楚自己身处过去还是现在。她也没精力反击了。

贝雷丝踏前一步。“艾黛尔贾特？”

这声音曾经是她的锚，可现在也不够了。她见过太多、记得太多屠杀。她张了张嘴，可是什么话都说不出。

骑士站起身。“她试图杀了我。她让别人先走，然后抽出短剑，说她会做完她做下的事。”

她头脑里仅剩的理智朝她尖叫：为自己辩护！

然后一道微弱的声音反驳道：如果他说的是对的呢？如果你的确杀了他家人呢？你又会怎么办？

这道声音听起来跟帝弥托利相似得可怕。不是那个要摘下她脑袋的帝弥托利，而是那个曾经让她在自己肩上哭泣、听她讲述她有多想回家见到父亲的男孩。

“你让自己蒙羞。”英谷莉特安静地说，“你本该追击敌人，却伏击你的长官。我担心艾黛尔贾特的精神状态会让危及她的士兵，所以我跟到了这里。好在我这么做了。”

“我明白了。”贝雷丝的语调里夹了一丝情绪，跟她在露迷尔村时听起来一模一样。“士兵，你试图谋杀你的长官，毫无必要地破坏了这次行动。你的战友可能因此陷入危险。这是为了什么？”

骑士挺直身子。“那么欺骗就没有意义了。这女人是法嘉斯的敌人。她杀了我儿子。他只有六岁。”他的声音第一次嘶哑起来。“我尽了父亲的责任。”

“我很抱歉。”贝雷丝柔声说，“但她的生命不该由你终结。”她的语调和姿势改变了，不再是贝雷丝，而是皇帝。“根据本人供述，你犯下了谋杀未遂、违抗军令、危害军队和攻击长官的罪行。依照芙朵拉自古以来的习俗法，我作为指挥官宣判你死罪。”

两个卫兵抓住骑士，贝雷丝拔出钢剑。“在死刑执行前，你有话要说吗？”

骑士直视贝雷丝的双眼。“我只是在做你该做的事。你根本不是女神化身。女神会奖励伸张正义的人。”

剑刃直刺，骑士扑倒在地。死刑就这么结束了。“好好安葬他。其余人，找到掉队的敌人。我会确保英谷莉特和艾黛尔贾特得到应有的治疗。”

士兵们一个个离开了，两个卫兵抬走了尸体。当最后一个士兵离开后，艾黛尔贾特的力量终于耗尽。她倚靠在岩壁上，呼吸沉重而刺耳。

贝雷丝将艾黛尔贾特拥入怀中。她的怀抱温暖而坚实。“我能帮忙吗？”

“留下来。”艾黛尔贾特哽咽着说。“直到我有力气走路为止。”

她们在黑暗中紧紧拥抱彼此。狂风呼啸着穿过峡谷，如同亡灵的回声。


	10. 怪物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾黛尔贾特等来了她应得的裁决。

太阳升上天顶，给野花洒上一层淡金。艾黛尔贾特的记忆也渐渐回归。她曾经来过这里。亚兰德尔——真正的亚兰德尔——偶尔会同意她离开菲尔帝亚，跟帝弥托利和蓝贝尔王共同出游。蓝贝尔王总是俯视她，因此不论他怎么微笑、怎么称赞她的骑马技巧，她也有点胆怯。在塔烈斯推她跌落深渊以前，她一直留着蓝贝尔王让她摘下的花。

艾黛尔贾特裹紧了斗篷，从喉间挤出一声自嘲的低叹。从安巴尔决战开始，她不断崩溃。贝雷丝不是得忙着救她的性命，就是救她的精神。她从地牢逃脱的那天发誓不再展现脆弱、不再容许自己被困住；然而她一直很脆弱，一直被困在记忆的囚牢里。她唯一的生存动力就是终结阿加尔塔人的暴行和贝雷丝也许能代替她实现一部分理想的希望，可她现在已经成了个累赘。她没有死在峡谷里都能算个奇迹。

她感觉到贝雷丝的靠近。皇帝陛下穿着一件不带任何装饰的纯黑军官制服——如果忽略炫目的发色和瞳色，看起来就跟普通士兵没什么两样。艾黛尔贾特既不能忽略她的外貌，也不能忽略她周身环绕的力量。就连她的白魔法感觉也不同了，仿佛她能创造新的生命与力量。贝雷丝也许不是女神，但她有女神眷属曾经用来创造奇迹的力量——只是贝雷丝自己从未如此声称过。

如果那些所谓的神能跟她一样，芙朵拉会跟现在大不相同。

贝雷丝站在她身边远眺日出。“我们还没来得及谈谈……所有那些发生的事。你怎么样？”

艾黛尔贾特至少有两夜没睡。亡灵控诉她是杀人犯、是背叛者，她双手染满鲜血，竟然还能继续活这么久。战争的记忆追逐她。她只能盯着莉丝缇亚的魔法火炬，直到天明。

不过她的神智并不重要。 “科尔娜莉亚还坐在王座上。没必要担心我。”

“可我很担心。”贝雷丝微微垂下头。“那个混蛋差点杀了你。我应该早点赶到。我应该筛选你带走的盖斯巴尔骑士。我应该保护你。”

“保护你是我的职责。你不必保护我。有时候我觉得你把我的生命看得太重了。当战局对我不利时，我想过强迫你杀了我。我无法看着帝国崩毁，你也可以得到更和平的胜利。我想我至少对了一半。”

“艾黛尔贾特！” 贝雷丝抓住她的手臂，几乎惊恐地高喊，“别这么说。我不许你这么说。”

“陛下。贝雷丝。请让我说完。”艾黛尔贾特轻轻挪开贝雷丝的手。“你这样对待我会危及你的统治。我的确不信女神，可你的人民相信。如果你继续尽力保护异教徒首领而不是满足他们的正义，他们还能相信你受女神眷顾多久？”

“他们相信什么都可以。我不会因为有人疯狂想要复仇，也没脑子分清你和科尔娜莉亚的区别，就把你处决。我知道你杀过人，但我不能谴责你，除非——”贝雷丝顿住了。“我保证我会保护你。给予你弥补的机会。”

贝雷丝差点就主动为她揭开了谜底。她不会放过这个机会。“你不能谴责我，除非什么？除非我坦白自己的罪行？我承认，我花了整整五年半反抗教会，期间做的每件事都可以判我死刑。为什么我活着对你这么重要？你不仅想让我活着，你甚至依然把我当皇族对待。你费心力安抚我。就算你对我再冷漠，你似乎也把我当成了某个更好的人。我相当确信你认识的那个我几年前就死了。为什么？”

贝雷丝痛苦地闭上眼。“我无法回答。我只能说，我知道女神存在，而且我没资格拥有她给予我的力量。我只能用它来治愈。如果我能用它帮助你，我会很高兴。”

艾黛尔贾特挫败地咬了咬牙。“你根本没给我答案，只是敷衍我。”

“我没在敷衍。”贝雷丝勉强抬起头，对上艾黛尔贾特的视线。“你因为我被迫经历了很多。除了皇冠，你要什么我都会给你。”

“陛下，做这种承诺前要小心。”艾黛尔贾特短暂地想到求死，可贝雷丝恐慌的神情让她无法开口。她想要阿加尔塔人死绝。她想要一个从纹章血统中解放的新世界。她想从多年来封存的记忆和情感中解脱。这些贝雷丝都没法给她，不过也许她能借机摆脱一个噩梦。“我想去霍利威尔。那里曾经有个农场。我险些为我下的命令而死，至少应该看看我做的事到底有多糟糕。”

“你觉得这有用吗？”

艾黛尔贾特耸耸肩。“也许。我想在光天化日下看看到底发生了什么，免得有人提出更耸人听闻的指控。”她宁愿面对她亲手造就的废墟，也不愿为她也许从未犯下的罪行所扰。

“这不是个好主意。这真不是个好主意。”贝雷丝放柔了声音，“如果你感到负罪……”

“负罪？我好几年没感到负罪了。”艾黛尔贾特现在知道为什么贝雷丝总能收到那么多信了。每个人都渴望告诉别人自己内心的感受。“你做了承诺。”

“的确。”贝雷丝叹了口气。“带个人跟你一起去。在日落前回来。”

“我会找一匹快马。”至于另一个条件，她相信贝雷丝的学生里总有一个愿陪她去。

\--------------------------

“我有侦察任务。”

“我要在医务室值班。”

“我吃坏了肚子。那碟鱼肯定有问题。你有没有看到个桶子？”

一小时后，艾黛尔贾特踏遍了营地。命运对她还是一样残酷。她只想让脑海里的声音安静一点，但她连这也得不到。也许她就该停止为自己辩护，承认全部指控。这样更省时间。她应该学习帝弥托利，为自己从未犯下的罪自我鞭挞。

“呃啊。为什么做个领主要跟这么多数字打交道？”

亚修坐在树干上，膝盖架着一本大部头。艾黛尔贾特不禁微笑起来。她在士官学校跟亚修没多少交集，但她记得比现在更年轻的亚修钻研一本更厚的书。他看起来有点困难，而艾黛尔贾特早就习惯了跟数字打交道。也许命运终究还是在对她微笑。

他从书里抬起头。“艾黛尔贾特！我听说了。我很抱歉。你还好吗？”

她以前觉得亚修的关心既幼稚又倨傲，可现在看来，关心简直是最罕见的品质。“你没什么好抱歉的。”她指指那本书。“有困难吗？”

“天哪，没错。账目简直一团糟，盖斯巴尔领又急需改善。我已经读完了能找到的每本书，可还是一头雾水。”

“如果你需要的话，我可以解释给你听。不过我希望你帮我个小忙。”她也许能得到她想要的，同时还能帮助一个因功绩得到领主位置的平民。

“什么样的忙？”

“我想回霍利威尔一趟。我想看看我是为了什么险些送命。”

她准备把她和贝雷丝的争论重复一遍，可亚修只是严肃地点了点头。“罗纳特教导我，骑士们有时不得不做一些可怕的决定。每到这种时候，我们都该看看这些决定造成的后果。如果我们无法面对，那这决定也许最初就没有必要。”

“哼。”这观点带着古旧的骑士精神，由一位来自古旧骑士王国的古旧骑士讲述。它也是对的。她现在开始自我怀疑，想知道自己是不是他们所塑造的那种怪物。

他们给马备鞍，沿着几天前与骑士们一起走过的路骑行。这片土地在白天依然有一种怪异的寂静，就好像科尔娜莉亚还在施展她的暗魔法。艾黛尔贾特来平叛时，这里也是这样吗？她什么也想不起来。她在战争中见过太多一样的村庄。

过了大约一小时，他们进了村，来到了一个农场——或者曾经是一个农场的遗址。一半田野已经盖满了杂草，果树依然胡乱倒在果园里，篱笆也还是破的。整个芙朵拉有无数这种农场。迫使一个顽固领主投降的最好方法就是破坏他的领土，证明他无法保护领民。如果她足够幸运，就能因此避免正面交战。

然而这仍然是暴行。

他们把马系在仅存的两棵树上。艾黛尔贾特走向农舍废墟：屋顶被烧掉了一半，她几乎还能闻到烟雾。所有家具都被拿去引火。她的士兵忠实执行了她的命令。 这里只留了一点曾经有人生活的痕迹：一本泛黄的、页角卷起的祈祷书，一条能花掉普通骑士一月积蓄的银链子。

她屏住呼吸。

这些人毫不起眼。他们遭受厄运，只因为他们生在这里，而不是帝国或者古罗斯塔尔领。真不幸。这词很贴切：真不幸。

你错了。

她走进二楼两个卧室里较小的那个。士兵要么太过草率，要么急于完成任务，因为房间正中央的床依然完好无损。这床对于成人来说太小了，也许是个孩子的卧室？她捡起一匹被遗忘在角落里的玩具马，小心翼翼仿佛它由玻璃做成，受到一点碰触就能碎裂。一件儿童玩具。有个孩子曾经在这里生活，在这里死去。他的父亲试图为他复仇，也险些杀了她。

很多孩子死在战争里。这是不可避免的悲剧。当她向教会宣战时，她早就做好了觉悟。她道路的终点会证明这条路绝对必要。

不久前见过的另一匹玩具马闪过她脑海。“你的盟友没少杀孩子。你这话真没多少说服力。”可这两者并不等同。她为公平而战，不为满足私欲。未来的每一代都将从纹章系统里被拯救，而他们相比起来重要得多。

你谁都没能拯救。

艾黛尔贾特颤抖起来。她从未想过她失败后还能活下来，也因此从未想过成功以外的可能。一旦成功，她将会打造一个凭功绩得到地位的社会。没人会质疑她，她也没必要怀疑自己行为的正当性。

可现在她再也不可能铸造理想中的新世界。她再也不可能补偿所有在战争中死去的人。这孩子，帝弥托利，贝尔娜提塔——他们的死毫无意义。她为所有她无法实现的好事悔恨过，但她一直在逃避一个明显的事实：她失败了。天平永远不会再度平衡。她不是一个革命者。她是个暴君，是个杀人犯。

艾黛尔贾特跪倒在地。胆汁涌到了她的喉咙。杀人犯。颤抖变成了痉挛。她的指甲抠进木头。杀人犯。怪物。她的呼吸急促。杀人犯。怪物。恶魔。她发出一声微弱的、令人同情的低鸣——仿佛炎帝值得同情一样。她的肺在灼烧。它们几年前就该停止呼吸了。

“艾黛尔贾特？艾黛尔贾特！”一双手轻柔地抓住她。艾黛尔贾特畏缩了。她不值得别人温柔以待。斧头或者绞索对她更合适。尽管如此，那双手依然紧紧抱住她。“艾黛尔贾特，你吓到我了。”

“亚修？”她早就忘了亚修，可他就在这里，看着她崩溃。“你应该离开。带个处刑人回来。”

“处刑人？”

“我在这里杀过人。”

“我要没记错，整支帝国军队也跟你一起。”他的手放上她肩膀，试图把她拉起来。“来吧。我们该回去了。贝雷丝会担心的。我也很担心。”

艾黛尔贾特大笑起来。“你在听我说话吗？我下令屠杀这些人。我下令奴役你的国家。你应该对我吐口水。”

“没人应该被那么对待。”亚修拉她起身，力道对于一个如此轻盈的人简直强得惊人。“我知道你做了什么。我一直都知道。我没资格谴责你。”

“我对科尔娜莉亚的暴政负责。”

“而我的主君还侍奉她。”亚修的声音轻到几乎听不见。“在那之前，我是个小偷。如果命运没让我遇见罗纳特，我可能连小偷都不如。”

“别这么比。”艾黛尔贾特又开始颤抖。他为什么怀疑自己？他在所有这些罪行里比新雪还纯洁。不过他至少有一件事说对了：她应该回去见贝雷丝。贝雷丝尽管一直保护她，也对她征收王国收获的行径感到厌恶。贝雷丝想让她感到负罪，也成功了。应该让掌握女神力量的人坐上审判席。

她不知道什么力量让她还能安稳坐在马背上。贝雷丝在营地里等着他们，看起来松了口气。“你们回来了。”她的目光落在艾黛尔贾特身上，脸色突然变得苍白。“发生了什么？”

“她看到了一间烧毁的农舍，然后崩溃了。”

贝雷丝把艾黛尔贾特拉下马背。“你在发抖。”她解开自己的斗篷，盖在艾黛尔贾特身上。她让艾黛尔贾特靠在她身上。几个士兵瞪着他们，可贝雷丝看起来完全不在意，而艾黛尔贾特的意识早已被恐惧和羞愧淹没了。贝雷丝把她带到自己的帐篷，让她坐下。“我去泡茶。”

在所有这些事以后，她还准备给自己泡茶？“你不明白。我看见我对那些人做了什么。我挑起战争是为了塑造一个更好的世界，可我失败了。我只是一个暴君，一个杀人犯。”艾黛尔贾特的呼吸急促起来。“我愿接受任何你认为合适的惩罚。”

仅剩的自尊促使她抬头直视贝雷丝。贝雷丝长叹一口气，依然保持面无表情。没有仇恨，没有厌恶。什么都没有。“你可以去清扫马厩。没人愿意做。”

艾黛尔贾特目瞪口呆。“我承认我是蕾雅描绘的那个怪物。你给我的惩罚只对课堂上发言失当的学生才合适。芙朵拉因为我血流成河。”

贝雷丝偏了偏头。“没错。因此我们打了一系列战役，就为阻止你。我不能让你占领同盟，而且我也不愿想象你能对忠诚派做出什么。可我们阻止了你，应该暂时也没人想挑起另一场战争，所以我没看出还有必要额外做什么事。”

她话语中的困惑比谴责更能动摇艾黛尔贾特。“我坦白了。你现在知道了我是什么人，没必要继续纵容我。”

“我一直知道。你协助亵渎死者，与谋杀我父亲的凶手联手，为他们折磨我生命中最接近母亲的女人提供方便。你做这一切都出于最美好的愿望。”贝雷丝带着悲伤而疲惫的微笑走近艾黛尔贾特。“如果我认为你不值得活下去，我在安巴尔就会劈开你头颅，而蕾雅和西提司都会因此感谢我。可我不想你去死。我甚至不想让你感到痛苦。”

艾黛尔贾特感到心口一紧，如同火焰灼烧。她希望她还能流泪。如此严重的罪行必须受到惩罚。“为什么？为什么你不愿谴责我？”贝雷丝沉默不语。艾黛尔贾特向她伸出手。“你知道我是什么人。为什么你要拯救我？为什么你要保护我？”

艾黛尔贾特只能听见自己急促的呼吸。贝雷丝闭上眼，然后睁开；她周身的力量一同消失了。她不再是女神化身，大陆的希望，而是一个不比艾黛尔贾特年长几岁的佣兵。连她的声音也听起来更年轻、更脆弱。“你有最好的意图……如果你也不能被拯救，那我又有什么希望？”

贝雷丝把脸埋进双手间。“你知道我曾经是个佣兵，你可能也知道他们叫我灰色恶魔。你知道这名字怎么来的吗？”她讲了佣兵团被叛军袭击的故事。她讲述自己追踪他们，烧毁村庄，听着无辜平民的尖叫。“我说服自己，我用最有效的办法清除了威胁。可现在回想起来，我觉得我只是想复仇。那是我唯一拥有的感情。如果我没在露米尔遇见你，我还会是那样，不会有任何改变。如果我现在还能算个好人，那也是因为我得到了奇迹——你带给我的奇迹。”

“贝雷丝。”艾黛尔贾特说不出别的话。她抓住贝雷丝的手，发现她们都被法嘉斯湿冷的夜风冻得浑身发抖。贝雷丝颤抖起来，却没有抽回手。她一直仰慕贝雷丝。贝雷丝总是强大到不可动摇。艾黛尔贾特不可能击败她，但她能击败艾黛尔贾特。可她也跟其他人一样，有自己的创伤、自己的罪孽和自己的悔恨。她也会受伤，而她跟艾黛尔贾特一样需要保护。

“这就是原因。我从没见过你这么杰出的人。我不是在说你的纹章。我是在说你的魅力，你的能量，你的勇气。我们都是怪物，我们手上已经染满了鲜血，永远不可能洗干净。也许我们都该死，但有个女神给了我力量，所以我想用这份好运做点好事。”贝雷丝深吸一口气。“你也可以告诉所有人我做过什么。把皇冠拿回去。如果他们知道我是什么人，他们不可能愿意追随我。”

艾黛尔贾特摇摇头。她们的手此刻交握在一起。贝雷丝一直对她有一种超越迷恋的吸引力。她有时会自嘲地觉得这是纹章的共鸣——她被迫拥有的炎之纹章再次剥夺了她选择道路的权利。可她们之间的联系不只是纹章之力，甚至不只是时间因缘。想要重铸世界的皇帝，最后变成了怪物；怪物学会了感情，加冕成为皇帝，准备重铸世界。这是同类之间的灵魂共鸣。“我愿意追随你。你救了我的命。我该用余下的时间尽力帮你重铸一个更好的世界。”

她不知道谁先行动，可下一秒钟她和贝雷丝紧紧拥抱在一起。她的头埋在贝雷丝颈窝里，手指抚过贝雷丝的肩膀。她和贝雷丝都只是伤痕累累的凡人，可贝雷丝给她的温暖和力量远超芙朵拉期盼的女神再世。这跟她曾经的幻想一点都不一样，既没有情书，也没有白色花环。她不知道这感觉是什么，可这就是她渴求的。她渴望像这样被拥抱，感到平静。她渴望有人能认识全部的她，包括那些丑陋的部分，那些她自己拒绝承认的部分；接纳她，对她平等以待，而不是转身离开。

而现在，她支离破碎、身心俱疲。她终于找到了这个人。

她不知所措。

贝雷丝放开她，又微笑起来。“谢谢你。就……我真的很感激。”

“为什么？”

贝雷丝把一绺银发理顺，拢到她耳后。“你今天很累了。明天，我们也许能一起想想，这条路该怎么走下去？”

艾黛尔贾特只能点头。她感到困惑。她走出帐篷，对突如其来的光亮眨了眨眼睛。救赎是个比骑士精神还古旧的概念。她们手上的鲜血永远不可能洗干净。总有一天，艾黛尔贾特会为所有因她而死的人付出代价。她比以往任何时候都确信，她会死在与阿加尔塔人的战斗里。然而，直到那天到来，她都能尽她所能改变这世界。

亚修坐在同一根树干上，读着同一本书。她答应过给他讲解田亩征税，不是吗？这不够弥补她做下的事。无论做什么都不够。

她清了清喉咙。亚修跳起来盯着她，仿佛她是个幽灵。“艾黛尔贾特。你感觉……好点了？”

“足够好。”她坐在他身边，打量一排排的数字。“我想是时候兑现诺言了。”


	11. 霸王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝、艾黛尔贾特和全军一起准备攻下菲尔帝亚。

“我的斥候撞上了另一队科尔娜莉亚的士兵。”萨米亚小心保持着语调和神情的平静。“没有伤亡。不过，他们成功污染了水源，破坏了大部分森林。一定是火魔法。”

贝雷丝点点头。焦虑蔓延至全身，仿佛一阵电流。杰拉尔特一直不让她插手佣兵团的后勤，但连她都知道水源和木材对攻城有多重要。她转向艾黛尔贾特。艾黛尔贾特的脸色比死人还白。任何有正常同情心的人都会让她回加尔古·玛库静养，可战争的需要剥夺了所有人的同情心。“我们的补给还能坚持多久？”

艾黛尔贾特快速翻过一堆档案。“如果库罗德的军队也有差不多补给量？一个月。如果严格配给，还能更久点。”

军队行进到菲尔帝亚就要三天，而他们必须在一个月内拿下王都。如果她面对的不是科尔娜莉亚，一个月可能足够，但科尔娜莉亚一定会抢走平民所有粮食，只要她还能喂饱士兵。“那我们先得找到另一个水源，然后开始造攻城兵器。我们必须打破菲尔帝亚的城墙。”感谢苏谛斯，库罗德今天就能带着剩余的军队赶到。“你可以调派所有侦察部队去找水源和木材。”

“明白了。”萨米亚点点头，转身离开。“如果你直取王都，我们就不会面对这堆烂摊子。卡多莉奴，当初你到底是怎么说服我跟着这群孩子的？”

贝雷丝深吸一口气。萨米亚是对的，她知道萨米亚是对的。如果他们直接向菲尔帝亚进军，尽管后方防守会空虚，但至少能更快抵达。事实证明，他们没遇到伏击，只有无尽的焦土战术。她抬头望向天空。“谁都好，告诉我，我做了正确的选择。”

艾黛尔贾特握住她的手，与她十指紧扣。贝雷丝感到手套下传来的温度，终于放松下来。艾黛尔贾特从霍利威尔回来后，她们间的氛围就改变了。艾黛尔贾特展露了悔恨，让贝雷丝知道她内心有多破碎。贝雷丝也因此心碎，以至于她透露了灰色恶魔的过去；在此之前，她只敢在库罗德面前短暂提及。她给了艾黛尔贾特揭露她过去、摘下她皇冠的权力。她只能相信这个在圣墓与她决斗的女人，而且事实证明她的信任也没有错付。她仍然不知道怎么对待艾黛尔贾特，可此时她只想沉浸于这份崭新的温暖。

贝雷丝过了很久才抽回手。“我们又有一阵没法洗澡了。”

艾黛尔贾特笑了笑。“这还不算糟糕。库罗德快到了。神鬼军师也许能凭空变出补给呢。”

“他搞不好也能凭空把我们送进菲尔帝亚。”贝雷丝皱起眉头。她多希望自己能随心行使奇迹，如同人们所想，可事实是她只能调转几次时间。在真正重要的时候，天刻之脉动什么都做不到。她只有一次感到自己被女神眷顾。

苏谛斯的声音在她脑海里响起。“我听到了你内心的愿望。你想拯救那些小家伙。我会给你力量，让你能实现愿望。好好使用它。”苏谛斯的力量让她轻易切开时空，也让她从必死的伤势中活了下来。她得以如愿留在学生们身边，然而这不够，一点也不够。她想让他们免受战争侵扰，想让他们全部活下来。她想杀死灰色恶魔的所有痕迹。

贝雷丝想要艾黛尔贾特。这想法让她颤抖，仿佛触碰冷钢。她想拥抱艾黛尔贾特，想与她并肩走在修道院里，想感受艾黛尔贾特的头枕在她肩膀上。在她还是教师时，她有过无数幻想，但炎帝面具脱落的瞬间，它们也一起死在了圣墓里。如果她能信任艾黛尔贾特……这些幻想也许还能实现。

艾黛尔贾特询问地看着她。“贝雷丝，你还好吗？”

我一定是神智不清了。现在没时间想这些。

贝雷丝勉强挤出一句：“我还好。” 她们正要进行一场残酷的攻城，而她满脑子都在想过去的迷恋。她能信任艾黛尔贾特，很好。贝雷丝想要她过去钦慕过的女人回来。这并不意味着艾黛尔贾特愿意跟她更进一步，也不意味着这是个好主意。而且她们天杀的正在打仗。“我希望你能出席作战会议。你花在思考怎么攻打菲尔帝亚的时间可能比任何活着的人都多。”

“你也许没说错。”艾黛尔贾特深深吸了口气，挺直背脊。她再次开口时，声音变得更有力、更尖锐。皇帝的声音。“无论我们采取什么策略，情况都很严峻。菲尔帝亚的城墙从未被攻破，只有过因饥饿而投降。这也是为什么我当时选择让科尔娜莉亚掀起政变。不过我会尽力提供一些建议。”

金色旗帜出现在地平线上时已经是下午了。贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特站在营帐外围，准备迎接库罗德。贝雷丝的心依然平静不下来。她知道艾黛尔贾特就在她身边，而且她无比清晰地感觉到一种想要碰触她的冲动。想艾黛尔贾特至少比想战争或者水源来的好。也许这就是为何她的思绪全围绕着艾黛尔贾特：她需要转移注意力，所以她的脑子自动转到了五年前她不停想的同一件事上。

库罗德的微笑跟平时一样明亮，只是笑意不达眼底。他们握手时，他的手也依然像以前一样有力。“老师，好久不见。”他转向艾黛尔贾特。“你的副官跟从前一样美丽。艾黛尔贾特，很高兴看见你还没变成冰柱。”他执起艾黛尔贾特的手，落下一吻，而贝雷丝感到自己心口一阵刺痛。她赶紧将这种感觉甩到一边。

艾黛尔贾特翻了个白眼。“我也很高兴，至少同盟军队没什么损伤。”

她说的没错。贝雷丝面前的军队看起来跟从加尔古·玛库出发时人数差不多。“科尔娜莉亚尽力了，不过金鹿们都平安抵达了。我们可以找个更暖和的地方讨论余下的事。”

贝雷丝把他们带回她的帐篷，尽力忽视库罗德投来的奇异视线。她展开一张菲尔帝亚的地图。“你有带来水或者木材吗？”

库罗德摇了摇头。“我还想问你这问题呢。科尔娜莉亚快把法嘉斯毁了，只为不让我们得到补给。”他简述了行军路上被暗魔法毁坏的土地。她也讲述了先前的战斗，尽力省略任何艾黛尔贾特可能不愿分享的事情。

“所以我们只能严格执行配给，然后找办法击破城墙。”贝雷丝说，“你们俩都比我熟悉攻城战。有建议吗？”

“菲尔帝亚太大了，我们不可能包围它。”艾黛尔贾特的手划过城墙线条，最后停在西北角上。“灰塔提供了最强的防御。控制它只需要不到十个人；控制了它，就能控制整座城市。你必须击破外围的副墙，才能开始进攻主城墙。”她指了指南面的另一段城墙。“这是另一个进攻点。它只有护城河保护，而且丘陵也能给我们提供掩护。然而这种地形也能用来对付我们。科尔娜莉亚一定会让大部分军队驻守那里，它看起来最容易被拿下。”

“我们能不能偷偷送个人进城里，给我们打开城门？莉丝缇亚和艾黛尔贾特的传送魔法总得有点用吧。”

艾黛尔贾特挑了挑眉毛。“我们的确把自己送进城里，并且带上一个人，然后在抵达城门前被砍成碎片。”

“哈，你不喜欢传送的眩晕？”库罗德问，“趁着你现在心情不错，何不跟我们分享一下可能遇见的阿加尔塔技术呢？”

“大多你都见过了。也许会有水浇不灭的魔法火焰。就算城破了，科尔娜莉亚也不会立即放弃抵抗。她会用魔像挡住通往王宫的路，那些魔像只能用强力魔法对付，任何其他攻击都无效。进了王宫之后……她是个强大的法师，但你更要注意那些能发射闪电的奇怪设备。我不知道它们怎么运转的。我要求塔烈斯在安巴尔安装那些设备时，他相当生气。”

“还好你不能用闪电劈我们。你当时已经给我们造成很大麻烦了。”库罗德又露出一个假笑。“一攻进城，我们就分兵同时攻打这两点。”

贝雷丝心底一沉。库罗德总能想出些鬼点子，她原以为这次也一样。同时进攻会分散科尔娜莉亚的兵力，但也会分散他们自己的兵力。两支军队就需要两套攻城兵器，而且他们的战力会受到干渴影响。“就这样？”

“科尔娜莉亚会以为就这样。”笑意浮现在他眼睛里。“帕迈拉人一直在寻找攻下首饰的办法，而且——这么说吧，他们也许真找到了。至少他们造出了一种可以分解成多个部分再组装起来的攻城塔。如果我们在南面造一个攻城塔，然后把多数兵力囤积在那里，科尔娜莉亚会认为我们将从那里进攻；与此同时，另一半军队可以趁夜色移动攻城塔，给他们一次奇袭。”

“这行得通，只是山上的部队将遭受重大损失。”艾黛尔贾特垂下头，闭上眼睛。“我去吧。”

“不行！”贝雷丝高喊，惊得库罗德和艾黛尔贾特同时抬头。她感到一阵尴尬，只好深吸一口气，迫使自己平静下来。她对艾黛尔贾特的感情相当愚蠢又令人困惑，但几个月来毫无动摇。她想要艾黛尔贾特活下去。“你是我的副官。你不需要主动承担一个送命的任务。”

“可你要你的一半士兵执行这个送命任务。我的生命不比他们更珍贵。我是你的剑，会为你……”艾黛尔贾特想到了一些回忆，脸上掠过一丝阴影。“为你开辟前路。”

“她的战斗技巧在战况最激烈的地方才最有用。传说都这么形容炎之纹章的持有者，不是吗？他们能赢得最不可能取胜的战斗？”库罗德问，“我举双手赞同她用这份力量击败科尔娜莉亚。相当讽刺。”

他们是对的。贝雷丝无比痛恨这事实。“总有一天，我要命令你们开场庆典，而不是上战场杀人。”

库罗德微笑起来。“一场庆典。听起来不错。”

艾黛尔贾特扬了扬眉毛。“我们要严格控制水的配给，也没有任何葡萄酒或者麦酒。你想要开场庆典。”

“关键在于音乐和欢乐氛围。你不需要酒精也能让人放松。这能鼓舞士气，尤其是你们俩的士气。你们看起来活像不得不独力打败阿加尔塔人。”

贝雷丝举起双手。“好吧，好吧。我明天就会下达通知。艾黛尔贾特，你能再核查一遍军需官的报告吗？”如果她能把她珍爱的人都栓在日常文书工作上就好了。

她和库罗德一起离开，沉默地走过营帐边缘，来到广阔的塔尔丁平原。他们背后是隐约可见的森林，菲尔帝亚矗立在远方的地平线上。库罗德沉浸在这景色里。他对历史总是充满热情。贝雷丝只能看见塔尔丁将会跟古隆达兹一样被血染红。

库罗德终于开口。“我不在的时候，你跟艾黛尔贾特发生了什么？”

“什么意思？”

“我们离开修道院时，你还不敢让她离开你的视线，怕她会背叛你。现在你们相处得很好。你们总离得很近，她说话时还会向你倾身，简直像……”他夸张地捂住心口，眼睛滑稽地瞪大了。“你总算吻了她，对不对？老师，没想到你那么狡猾！”

贝雷丝的脸和耳朵同时烧起来。“我……不，不是这样的。”

“我开玩笑的。”他的眼神柔和起来，一只手搭上她肩膀。“你想吻她，对吗？比以前更想？”

库罗德总能像读书一样轻易读人。大多数时候，贝雷丝对此感到很高兴。她需要库罗德的社交技巧。可现在她只希望自己没那么容易被看穿。“我相信她。她为我挡了一剑。”她长叹一口气。“至于别的……那不重要。我们正在打仗。你想我做芙朵拉的王。我还不如盼月亮呢。”

库罗德没有回答，只是从背后取下费鲁诺特递给她。弓上的纹章石没有发光，但里刚家的半月形纹章清晰可见。“我想你得到幸福。你应该得到幸福，不论你怎么看待你的过去。如果艾黛尔贾特能带给你幸福……我可没有立场指责你们的关系能引起政治风波。”他叹了口气，似乎突然变老、变疲惫了。他那从容的魅力也消失了。“你有想过为什么我不打算自己统治芙朵拉吗？”

“你比我更合适。”贝雷丝倾身向前。这么多年过去，她还不敢说自己有多了解库罗德。“你觉得人们不会接受一个帕迈拉混血的统治？如果我是个平民，我会更希望里刚公爵统治，而不是一个不知道自己该做什么的佣兵。”

“我不只是帕迈拉混血。我是帕迈拉国王唯一的儿子。这不完全意味着我会继承王位，但可能性很大。他跟我母亲简直疯了一样爱着对方，完全不管他们会造成什么样的外交风波，也不管他们本应互相敌对。你看，我就是爱情高于逻辑的证明。我有两个国家的烙印。我能看到如果有人领导他们停止掠夺，他们的生活将改善多少——有时我觉得我也许是唯一一个有这种愿景的人。”他轻笑起来。“我从来没跟别人说过这些。你真是很特别。”

贝雷丝瞪大了眼睛。库罗德是帕迈拉王子。她不该为此感到吃惊——帕迈拉人的儿子和帕迈拉国王的儿子也没什么太大区别。不过拼图又合上了一块。“你将会成为帕迈拉国王？”

“别这样，你让我感觉很奇怪。我还是同一个库罗德。真的。”他尴尬地挪了挪身子。“我只是想说，你已经知道了所有你该知道的。如果你还能信任艾黛尔贾特，就没必要让恐惧阻碍你。”

“你不介意？”

“这会让她更愿意跟我们合作。”这个总是开玩笑的男人突然认真地看着她，让贝雷丝静止的心也感觉一阵颤抖。“我说你应该得到幸福。我是认真的。如果她伤你的心，我就给她下毒。”

“谢谢。”她依然很害怕，而且这想法也依然很愚蠢，但至少她不是一个人。“我需要你帮忙安排这场庆典。”

两天后，音乐响彻整片营地。从洛廉兹和菲尔迪南特的脸上就能看出，演奏者水平并不高，可雷斯塔、法嘉斯、和阿德剌斯忒亚的男女老少都随着音乐打节拍，同时高声欢笑。贝雷丝穿着佣兵皮甲坐在他们中间。她戴着兜帽，既为阻挡法嘉斯的寒意，也为遮盖象征苏谛斯力量的明亮发色。杰拉尔特佣兵团热爱饮酒作乐。贝雷丝当时从来没想过加入他们。她现在也不明白他们讲的黄色笑话有什么趣味，但跟他们一起坐着，成为他们中一员，感觉很不错。

库罗德在她身边坐下。“这些人来自芙朵拉的每个角落。他们不仅共同合作，还相处得很不错。”一个贝尔谷里斯步兵拍了拍达夫纳尔弓箭手的肩膀。库罗德不由得微笑起来。“即使是几个月前还互相敌对的那些人也一样！我做梦都想见到这种场景。兄弟，感谢你让它成真。”

“我只是个战时领袖。他们自己放下了仇恨，尝试互相理解。”

“你总是太谦虚。你得开始学着像皇帝一样思考。战争结束后你打算做什么？你打算怎么塑造芙朵拉？”

“我想先睡上一周。”贝雷丝垂下头。战争结束后，她将会是皇帝或者女王，取决于整个芙朵拉的统治者拥有什么头衔。她不太习惯考虑生存所需以外的事，可一个统治者需要有远见。“我跟你想要的一样。我想破坏国家间的高墙。我想要锥里尔和杜笃不再因为出身而被指控绑架。”但这还不够。她见过贾拉提雅伯爵的家书。他不停提醒英谷莉特，她的责任是嫁给一户富人，以拯救穷困的领地。她也听过亚修的故事。他能脱离贫穷和偷窃全靠运气。“我想创造一个所有人都有平等机会的世界，无论他们的父母是谁，无论他们有没有纹章。我想要一个对所有人都开放的士官学校，无论他们付不付得起学费。我想要一个不只教授战斗的学校。我想要负责治理地方的人真正关心他的人民，了解他们处境。”

贝雷丝望向不远处的雷欧妮。她正一边向西提司和芙莲解释什么，一边比划收鱼竿的动作。“我想让你们都平安。我想保证再也没有另一场战争出现。”

“我们都想要这些。”艾黛尔贾特轻声说。

贝雷丝转过身。艾黛尔贾特站在不远处，被寒风冻得发抖。她远远旁观这场狂欢，看起来既悲伤又疲惫。贝雷丝跟库罗德挤得更紧，拍了拍空出来的座位。“加入我们吧。”

艾黛尔贾特睁大了眼睛。“我没想到你们会听见。陛下，里刚公爵，请继续享受你们的狂欢。”

“我们都听到了。”库罗德笑着说，“你比任何人更想实现这愿景。看看你的黑眼圈。”

艾黛尔贾特垂下头。“我不觉得这是个好主意。”

贝雷丝感到胸口一紧。艾黛尔贾特应该得到比痛苦和孤立更好的对待。“我能加入你吗？”

她离开库罗德，走向艾黛尔贾特。艾黛尔贾特不可置信地看着她，可还是跟着她走向另一根圆木，远离人群。库罗德跟在她们身后。士兵们瞪着他们，几个王国人看起来恨不得立即抽出短剑刺进艾黛尔贾特胸膛。贝雷丝毫不理会。随他们看吧。她坐在圆木一端，库罗德得意洋洋地在另一端坐下，艾黛尔贾特不得不坐在他们中间，贝雷丝甚至能感受到她衣物下柔软的身体。

战争一结束，她就会立即掐死库罗德。

“这感觉不错。”他假装没看见贝雷丝通红的脸颊，“我们该串几片达斯卡熊肉，架在篝火上烤，还可以讲些鬼故事。”

“我更愿意谈论活人，而不是死人。死人已经折磨我们够多了。我只是偶然听到了你们的对话——你的愿景听起来很不错，而且比我们上次交谈时详细不少。”

贝雷丝的脸更红了。艾黛尔贾特知道怎么治理国家，也从不轻易给予称赞。“谢谢。这么多流血总该带来点好事。”她斟酌着措辞，“如果你不介意，能不能讲讲你统一芙朵拉以后打算做什么？我是说，除了消灭教团和贵族制度以外？”

艾黛尔贾特沉默了。有那么一阵，贝雷丝以为她不会回答。“这本身就能花上一辈子。不过除此之外，我还打算尽快根除阿加尔塔人。我会打破旧有的领主制，代替以考核选拔的管理者。我会让布里基特摆脱现在的附庸国地位，得到独立。如果我做完这些还没能找到一个合适的继任者，我会将目光投向芙朵拉以外，那些不受教团落后观念影响的国家。我们至少应该与他们交流。”

库罗德目瞪口呆地看着艾黛尔贾特，然后笑了。“我们的理想说到底没什么不同。”

“我想是的。我们能成为很好的盟友。如果愿望像飞马一样容易找到……”

“我们就该联姻。你能想象我们的孩子能有多狡猾吗？他们学怎么给人下毒说不定比学走路还快。”艾黛尔贾特瞪了他一眼，他举起双手，作出悔悟的样子。“好吧，好吧。我们不用联姻，不过你可以考虑考虑老师。想想看他们会怎么说——前任皇帝和现任皇帝在情事和政事上同样亲密无间。从这里到安巴尔，每个浪漫主义者都会爱死你们的。”

贝雷丝恨不得立即钻进地里。掐死对库罗德太好了。艾黛尔贾特僵住了，双颊泛起红晕。贝雷丝的心背叛了她，自顾自开始想象艾黛尔贾特回应了她的感情，她们活到了战后，她可以公开站在艾黛尔贾特身边，无惧任何流言蜚语。她的幻想混杂了她从图书馆里学到的浪漫场景，有些相当冒傻气，比如两人一起在池塘边看日落，艾黛尔贾特把头枕在她肩上。她想象艾黛尔贾特的双唇，柔软而微凉，印上贝雷丝自己的双唇。贝雷丝从来没亲吻过别人，也从来没有过这种冲动，但她愿意去学。她们能成为……伴侣。也许不能作为统治者和她的正式配偶，可她们能并肩而行，打造她们梦想中的芙朵拉，然后双双隐退，享受只属于她们的二人世界。

她年纪太大了，不该这样犯傻。但她也从来没机会犯过傻。

萨米亚及时出现，把贝雷丝从令人尴尬的思绪中拽回来。“贝雷丝。库罗德。艾黛尔贾特。我的斥候找到了一片森林，里面有足够的木材。不过还有别的问题。我看到了两只魔兽。它们可能是受纹章石影响的野兽，或者从城里逃出来了。它们体型并不算大，但至少该在伐木前被清除。”

贝雷丝点点头。她甚至开始怀念猎杀魔兽了。“我们立即动身。你们俩明早愿意跟我一起去冒险吗？”

事实证明，还有几个人也想加入他们的小小冒险。第二天清晨，莉丝缇亚、西提司和芙莲跟他们一起站在寒风中。西提司坚持挡在艾黛尔贾特和芙莲之间，目不转睛地盯着艾黛尔贾特，仿佛他在等炎帝突然出现，再次将她女儿带走。艾黛尔贾特尽力不理会他们。贝雷丝能理解他的不信任——那次绑架至今还给芙莲带来噩梦——但她希望自己能打破他们之间的高墙。

一声轻响让她停了下来。其他人也听到了这响动，各自摆出了防御姿势，拉满了弓，准备好了魔法。下一秒，一只魔兽冲进视野。它有灰色鳞片和沾满唾液的下巴，让贝雷丝想起多年前在赤红谷札纳德挡住她去路的魔兽。它背后还有只一模一样的野兽。贝雷丝抽出剑。“艾黛尔贾特，西提司，跟我来！芙莲，莉丝缇亚，打破屏障！库罗德，提供火力掩护！”

三人同时冲进战场。第一只魔兽咆哮着张开巨口，喷出一团紫雾。它堪堪擦过贝雷丝头顶，然后击中一棵松树，把它烧成了灰。它盯着贝雷丝，眼睛里闪着饥饿的光。它的身体因魔力而闪光，一颗破碎的纹章石嵌进它前额。贝雷丝绕到它左边，召唤出炎之纹章，然后冲等候在魔兽身后的西提司和艾黛尔贾特点了点头。他们手中的武器也开始闪烁纹章的光芒。贝雷丝直冲向前，一剑砍向魔兽头颈。屏障在这一击下颤抖。艾黛尔贾特跳起来，她的银斧深深埋进魔兽后背。屏障摇摇欲坠。艾黛尔贾特拔出银斧，又一击打碎了屏障，黑色血液随之喷涌而出。魔力的冲击迫使她后退一步。西提司抓住机会用他们在圣奇霍尔祭坛前找到的长枪猛刺它腹部，一次，两次，直到魔兽发出最后一声咆哮，终于倒地。那把枪通体泛着纯白光芒，贝雷丝不禁开始疑惑为何它看起来跟那些该诅咒的英雄遗产如此不同。

艾黛尔贾特点了点头。“谢谢你。”

西提司不置可否地哼了一声。“你那招真是既大胆又鲁莽。我希望它现在得以安息。”

“不想打扰你们感人的谈话，不过我们剩下的人还在对付另一只暴躁魔兽呢。”库罗德远远冲他们高喊。

第二只魔兽浑身沾满了黑色血液，已经被打到濒死，但它也因此变得更为狂怒。它大幅度晃动它的脑袋，险些击中了莉丝缇亚，也让库罗德无法瞄准。他们只是需要时间。贝雷丝发出一声战吼，一剑刺向魔兽脖颈。魔法屏障削弱了原本必杀的一击，但这也足以让魔兽转向她，背对莉丝缇亚、芙莲和库罗德。魔力在莉丝缇亚双手间聚集，闪耀如同月光，然后射向那头魔兽。它立即被银白色覆盖了。下一秒，魔兽就消失了，什么都没留下。

他们停下来喘了口气。没有人受伤，只有莉丝缇亚有点疲惫。贝雷丝松了口气。魔兽的尸骸上泛出了黑色粘液。它们的外壳渐渐崩解，最后只剩下受害者的尸体和纹章石。这两位受害者都很年轻，大概只有莉丝缇亚那么大，而且看起来瘦得不健康。芙莲在一具遗体前跪下。“安息吧。我永远习惯不了这种恐怖景象。哥哥，我们能埋葬他们吗？”

西提司刚要回答，艾黛尔贾特就先开口：“我们没有时间。森林里也许还有别的敌人。”

芙莲的眼睛黯淡了。一瞬间，她看起来比外表苍老许多。“你曾经亵渎我先祖的遗体。你偷走的纹章石造就了这些怪物。你没资格告诉我如何尊重死者。”

艾黛尔贾特挺直了背脊，不过什么都没说。“你可以找些石头，造个石堆。”贝雷丝说，“艾黛尔贾特和我会守着。”

余下的人简单地安葬了死者。艾黛尔贾特从头到尾一言不发，脸上没有一丝表情。贝雷丝拍了拍她肩膀。“她是对的。”艾黛尔贾特没看贝雷丝，只是用同样平板的声音说，“我从来不觉得怀念死者有什么必要。我无法归还我拿走的那些纹章石，也不能恢复那些被植入纹章石的死囚遗体。”

“你没说错。”贝雷丝腰间的天帝之剑突然沉重了几倍。她短暂地想到违背她跟蕾雅许下的承诺，告诉艾黛尔贾特整个芙朵拉都建立在死者的遗骨上，告诉她唯一能做的就是让他们不白白牺牲。“所以我们才要在这里站岗，不是吗？”

空中突然传来了翅膀拍击的声音和一声可怕的尖叫。贝雷丝感到自己的血液凝固了。有什么东西越过了树林。它比任何魔兽更巨大，骨翼展开甚至能遮蔽太阳。它的血肉比死人还苍白，脸上带着黑斑，看起来像腐烂的尸块。它的眼睛闪烁红光，同时疯狂地挥舞着勉强能看出人类形貌的四肢。艾黛尔贾特的脸没了血色。“糟糕。”她把贝雷丝推倒在地。“快趴下！”

贝雷丝被压在泥土里，紫色光球从她头顶飞过。她听见树木折断、岩石碎裂的声音。“那是什么？”她低语。

“需要我们所有人和全部遗产才能打败的东西。”艾黛尔贾特说，“我们应该把它引回去。”

她们至少能做这个。贝雷丝站起身，抽出天帝之剑，剑身散发炫目红光。骨剑延展弯曲，猛击向怪物前肢。它又发出一声尖叫，但并没有放缓冲向她的速度。贝雷丝翻滚闪避，借着它转身的空档穿过了树丛。艾黛尔贾特在她身边不停喘气。树枝和荆棘勾破了她们的斗篷，但她们不敢独自走进平地。

“拿出遗产！快点！”贝雷丝对其他人高喊。

所幸没人这时候问问题。他们刚准备好武器，怪物就出现了。西提司和芙莲的神情告诉贝雷丝，他们也不知道那东西是什么。

库罗德先发起进攻，一箭正中眼睛。魔力吞噬了那支箭。费鲁诺特能射穿半个战场外的人，但这个怪物用紫色火焰包围自己，箭碰到火焰就无力落地。紫火没有就此消失，而是沿着它的四肢流动。它的前肢不停地颤动，仿佛由液体做成。又一声尖叫。贝雷丝似乎在其中听出了恐惧。

“它不稳定。”艾黛尔贾特说，“我们只需要迫使它释放能量，然后它就会自我毁灭。科尔娜莉亚，你这个傻瓜。”

库罗德把另一支箭搭上弓弦。“我现在当了诱饵，你总该解答我几个问题吧。”

“库罗德，现在闭嘴！”莉丝缇亚再次射出一团银光，提尔狩斯之杖在她手中。紫火再次吞噬了魔法，但它的脸一瞬间变模糊了，然后又回复正常。它不断吸收攻击，每一次身体都似乎更加不稳定。这怪物到底是什么？艾黛尔贾特怎么会如此了解它？

这怪物向西提司发射最后一道紫光时，它已经变成了一堆模糊不清的斑点。他堪堪躲开，但还不够快，紫光擦过了他的腿。他疼得咒骂一声，单膝跪地。怪物感到了血，向他扑来。

艾黛尔贾特挡在他身前，举起了银斧。“抱歉。这份力量不该属于你。”她扔出斧头。怪物甚至不用屏障就挡下了这件普通武器。毫无用处的一击。

但它也快撑不住了。趁艾黛尔贾特引开它的注意力，贝雷丝绕到它身后，天帝之剑破开天空。紫火炸开，这一堆斑点最后尖叫一声，变成一滩白色液体，然后蒸发殆尽。

贝雷丝喘着气。谁都说不出话来。她以为自己早就见过阿加尔塔人的所有恐怖技术，但很明显他们还留着些把戏。她走向西提司和艾黛尔贾特。

芙莲比她更快。她在父亲身边跪下，不停啜泣。他顺了顺她的头发。“芙莲。我没事。”

“你怎么会没事！先是母亲，然后是蕾雅，现在……”她使用了治愈，把手按在那道暗沉的伤口上。“你不能留我一个人。你不能……”

“我不会留你一个人。我只是需要休息。”

“真像人类。”艾黛尔贾特喃喃自语。

“我们很愿意让你们休息几分钟。”库罗德的语调像平常一样轻快。贝雷丝认识他很久了，知道丝绸下隐藏着什么样的钢铁。“艾黛尔贾特解释那东西是什么想必也要一阵。”

艾黛尔贾特看了看怪物的遗体和新造的石冢。“塔烈斯叫它霸骸。一个骸骨似的怪物，但保留着自我意识和交谈能力，能同时命令人类和魔兽。”

库罗德吹了个口哨。“如果你不介意变丑，这玩意儿真是太有用了。不过塔烈斯显然没说实话。这玩意儿不能说话，还把自己炸飞了。”他皱起眉头。“等等。你说过这份力量不该属于他。它该属于谁？”

他们陷入一阵沉重的静寂。贝雷丝感到寒毛直竖。她知道答案了——她多希望自己不知道。“这是为芙朵拉的霸王准备的。为你准备的。”

艾黛尔贾特抬起头，对上她的眼睛。此刻她面对的是皇帝。“你感到震惊吗？我会做我必须做的事。如果我能免于牺牲，又怎么可能面对死者的亲属？教团已经宣布我是个怪物了。我没理由不变成一个。”

“你可能害死自己！”贝雷丝的脉搏疯狂颤动，但心跳还依然静止。“你那么想自杀吗？以至于要抛弃自己的人性？”

她的语调冷漠如同寒冰。“我以为我才是那个目光狭隘的人。难道每个不幸的畸形儿都没有人性吗？我不会变得跟那东西一样。”她的目光扫过纹章石。“双纹章理论上能让我保留意识，不至于真正变成一个怪物。”

“那东西太丑恶了。”莉丝缇亚打了个哆嗦。“不过，如果形势足够严峻，而双纹章能真正控制这种变形，说不定也值得。我本来就没多久好活了。”

“不行！”贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特一起喊。

贝雷丝同时看着她们俩。她珍贵的小金鹿，她过去和现在唯一的迷恋。她们经历了那么多折磨，以至于她们觉得唯一能做的补偿是抛弃自己的生命。“你们俩打消这念头。没人会变成任何东西。这是命令。向我保证。”

“我保证。”莉丝缇亚低声说。

艾黛尔贾特的眼神一片空白。“我也一样。”

“这样最好。你们的生命太重要了。”

她们愧疚地看着她。她们不相信自己的生命有多重要，但尽力装出相信的样子。贝雷丝皱起眉头。如果我真是女神，请让我给她们生活下去的意愿。

她的祈求没能得到回答。


	12. 围攻菲尔帝亚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 法嘉斯的最后一场战役终于打响。艾黛尔贾特和贝雷丝总算意识到一些事情。

菲尔帝亚的高墙曾让艾黛尔贾特感到恐惧。安巴尔的城防依靠梅利塞乌斯要塞，因此菲尔帝亚粗糙的灰色石墙看起来格外宏伟，不断提醒她自己被困在这里，无法回家。她现在已经长大，不会被儿时的幻想吓倒，但她再次见到这些石墙时，依然感觉胸口一紧。

“如果你一年前告诉我，我们会这样围攻菲尔帝亚……”贝尔谷里斯伯爵在她身旁说，“我会觉得你在说谎。”

“贝尔谷里斯，你说错了。不是围攻，是攻陷。”寒风穿过她的斗篷。她强迫自己站得笔挺。她的军队面临一场恶战，她的士兵比过去她还戴着皇冠时更需要指引。“陛下将带领我们取得胜利。”

“你对退位承诺的信守值得敬佩。”他的语气丝毫听不出这意思。“她比亚兰德尔好得多，可我为阿德剌斯忒亚牺牲了那么多，不是为了让它落到一个平凡佣兵的手里……”

“我不会再听到这种言论。她从来都不平凡。”艾黛尔贾特压低了声音，只让贝尔谷里斯听见余下的话。“你从来没牺牲过。我和我的兄弟姐妹在地牢里流血，只为打造给你追求昔日荣光的完美傀儡。你最多‘牺牲’了一个同父异母弟弟。你甚至不喜欢他。”

他沉默了很久。“那个披着亚兰德尔皮的野兽带你回来当天，我就该捅前首相一刀。尽管如此，你还是为救我和我手下士兵退位。我永远心怀感激。”

“哼。”我是为卡斯帕尔做的。不是为你。

贝雷丝的声音经由魔法放大，响彻全城，如此洪亮，以至于空气都随之鸣响。“科尔娜莉亚！打开城门，立即投降！你控制不了法嘉斯。”

几小时过去，毫无回应。贝雷丝一定知道，科尔娜莉亚宁愿亲手杀掉王都城墙里的每一个人也不愿投降，但这是每次战斗必不可少的程序，只为前线流血的士兵们晚上能睡得安稳一点。艾黛尔贾特从来不觉得这种骑士行径有什么用处。夺走一条性命并不光彩。最有同情心的行为是尽快结束战争。不过话又说回来，这种想法让她跟阿加尔塔人更相似。她并不愿这样。

她痛恨围城战。除了等待，她什么都没法做，每天都单调乏味地可怕。锤子和斧子日夜不停作响，打造攻城兵器。如果他们没先渴死，这些大家伙是他们胜利的唯一希望。分发给每个人的杯子都少得可怜。她的嘴唇早已干裂。自从她离开地牢，倒进父亲怀里，她已经很久没经历过这种处境。

“菲尔帝亚王宫里真有热水浴吗？”围城第六天，她跟莉丝缇亚在帐篷里下象棋。

“帝弥托利说有。我从没见过。”艾黛尔贾特移动了她的骑士。“我只去过王宫一次，还被一个红发男孩锁在了王家墓穴里。我叔叔当时在另一片领地。过了很久卫兵才找到我。将军。”

莉丝缇亚耸了耸肩。“被困在黑暗里，跟骨头和纹章石待上半天。听起来就可怕。”

“实话说，当时叔叔把我软禁了太久，那都能算一场冒险了。日后我才知道应该惧怕黑暗。”

莉丝缇亚伸手覆上她的，触碰轻柔如羽。“我们会拿下菲尔帝亚，然后找到每一个阿加尔塔人，确保没人经历我们经历过的事情。”

艾黛尔贾特强迫自己露出一个微笑。“有时候我觉得有这个约定，有你这样的人在我身边……”她握住莉丝缇亚的手。“是让我坚持下去的唯一动力。”

莉丝缇亚脸红了，却没有抽回手。“总得有人把你从自我鞭挞中拉回来。不管怎么说，我们胜利后，我要先好好洗个澡。”

“我要干一杯。只要杯子里有东西。”

有人在帐外大喊。她们同时从椅子上跳起来，完全忘了棋局。她们没花什么力气就找到了骚动源头。一群卫兵在补给帐篷外制服了一个绿头发的士兵。他面色苍白，眼睛里写着不服。艾黛尔贾特叹了口气。早晚会有人不满配给制度。直到现在都没什么乱子已经能算奇迹了。“怎么回事？”

“我只想喝点水。我渴得快脱水了。”

“你叫什么名字，来自哪里？”

“陛下，呃，长官，我叫卢卡斯。我祖先从威廉大帝执政时就在耕种瓦立领。”

艾黛尔贾特捏了捏鼻梁。尽管他们都团结在同一面旗帜下，纪律还是由来自同一国的长官维持，以免被指责歧视。很不幸的是，卢卡斯因此成了她的麻烦。“盗水未遂的处罚应该是两次鞭打。卫兵，把他带走。”

卢卡斯颤抖起来。“你不能这样。我的兄弟在古隆达兹为你而死。求求你，怜悯我吧。”

艾黛尔贾特希望他在撒谎，可她对那种痛苦太熟悉了。这个人无疑在说实话。古隆达兹洒下的鲜血将跟随她一生。“你偷了水，就有人拿不到今天的配给。他们也应该得到怜悯。”她向卫兵打出手势，然后转身离开。

莉丝缇亚再次握紧了她的手。她回以一个感激的微笑。她做了正确的事，但她一点没觉得安心。她仰头望着晴空。他们需要一场雨，或者城墙突然开个口子，或者别的什么奇迹出现，以免事情变得更糟。然而芙朵拉没有能聆听绝望呼喊的女神。尽管贝雷丝有些神秘力量，最终他们只能相信人性。“你能让卢卡斯得到我今天剩余的配给吗？他需要恢复身体。别告诉他这些水从哪儿来。”

他们只能相信人性，可人性也有极限。艾黛尔贾特每天花费在调解前同盟和前帝国军大小纷争和裁决各种违规行为上的时间越来越多。他们拥有的净水越来越少，她也没法把自己的份让出去了。如果她还是皇帝，只要塔烈斯能带来胜利，她什么都可以让步。

攻城器造好的当天，她总算想起他们所有这些折磨都为了什么。一道红色闪现在城楼上——科尔娜莉亚。每个射程以内的法师和弓箭手都向她发起了进攻。科尔娜莉亚把自己包裹在光铸的屏障里，所有这些攻击都被轻易弹开。她大笑起来。

“我的天啊。”她的声音像贝雷丝一样被魔法放大了。“你们在这待了好长时间，毫无动静，我以为你们早死了。你们看起来倒像快死了。我一直没理会你们，真是太失礼了！请容我弥补这过错，向你们展示藐视法嘉斯统治者的人有什么下场。罗德利古，出来打个招呼。”

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵？所有人都相信他跟帝弥托利余下的军队一同战死了，尽管无论王国还是公国都没有证实他的死。科尔娜莉亚离他们太远，谁也看不清她身边的人影，但他有罗德利古的深蓝发色和蓝衣。他挣扎着想摆脱束缚，与此同时，科尔娜莉亚从斗篷下取出一颗石头。“我花了很多时间才找到迅速将纹章持有者变成魔兽的办法，不过我成功了。”

她咏唱着艾黛尔贾特从未听过的魔法，将纹章石刺进他的身体。罗德利古尖叫起来，黑色淤泥瞬间淹没了他。他的身体开始扭曲、延展，直到只剩畸形的四肢和一个包裹在石肤下的脑袋。“你看，你们女神的眷顾毫无用处。我该大发善心打发你们回去的，不过亲手毁灭你们应该也不错。”话音刚落，科尔娜莉亚和那头曾经是罗德利古的魔兽就消失了。

营地上空笼罩着一层阴影。士兵们窃窃私语，艾黛尔贾特甚至能猜出他们在说什么。她早就习惯与魔兽战斗，但对大多数士兵来说，它们最多是篝火边讲述的恐怖故事。明天她会带着山上所有人奋战至死。他们可能不会退却，但他们会惧怕魔兽。科尔娜莉亚残忍，也同样聪明。

行动将在午夜后一小时开始，以便他们在夜色掩护下移动攻城塔和攻城槌。艾黛尔贾特站在帐外，看着她的士兵做最后的准备。过去，她会用演讲来鼓舞他们，可现在她什么话都说不出。他们将奋战至死，因为总有人需要牺牲自己，给贝雷丝换取一线胜机。艾黛尔贾特选择牺牲自己，同时也选择牺牲她带领的士兵。成千上万的人将再次因她的命令而死。

一个人影走近她。“是我。”贝雷丝远远喊。

艾黛尔贾特放松了。“陛下。”她鞠躬行礼，“准备正在有序进行。我们应该可以按照计划，支援里刚公爵的攻城部队。”

“我知道了。告诉他们，第一个登上城墙的人可以随心所欲地享用水和美酒。”士兵欢呼起来。贝雷丝露出一个微笑，尽管那笑容过于灿烂，不可能发自内心。“菲尔帝亚城破时，每个人都能饮酒庆祝。”

更多的人欢呼起来。他们没注意到贝雷丝带走了艾黛尔贾特。她们安静地并肩走了一会，直到营地变成视野远端的一点火光。满月给贝雷丝的背影洒上一圈暖光。“库罗德预测，就算我们的策略成功了，也至少有一半士兵会战死。然而我许诺他们饮酒庆祝。你怎么能承受这些？”

艾黛尔贾特握住她的手。学生时期，她曾经多么渴望看到任何一点迹象，证明从不动摇的老师还是个凡人；她把这归咎于可恨的迷恋。现在她知道了灰色恶魔的真相，却只感觉痛苦。“每个士兵都有自己的角色。皇帝的角色是引导和激励国民。”

“很不凑巧，我还算擅长这个。我一直在想，为了击败科尔娜莉亚，多少人会失去生命？我会失去什么？如果……”贝雷丝伸手抚上艾黛尔贾特脸颊，“答应我，你会活下来。答应我。”

艾黛尔贾特屏住呼吸。这不是她们第一次如此亲密，也不是贝雷丝第一次要求她做这种承诺，但她依然能感觉心跳加速。她以为她所有的欲望和感情跟艾黛尔贾特这个少女一起毁了。就算她还留着它们，又有什么用呢？

可贝雷丝看着她，仿佛她不做出承诺，贝雷丝自己也没了生存的意愿。这不可能是真的。她已经失去了所有感情，不可能在此时得到回应。这念头比赛罗司圣典更荒谬。

她希望这是真的。她想要贝雷丝，想亲吻贝雷丝。她在校时完全没想过爱情，也只在安巴尔决战前跟多洛缇雅共度过绝望的一夜。她不只想要因绝望而生出的情欲，也不想跟她仅有的朋友尝试超出友情的关系。她想把自己的心跟皇冠一样，只交付给贝雷丝。

“艾黛尔贾特？”贝雷丝皱起眉头。“我说错话了吗？”

“没，没事。”她这时候还在胡思乱想，真该挨公国狙击手一箭。“我保证我会尽力成为活下来的幸运儿之一。我也想让你做同样保证，但你甚至不需要什么运气。”

“那我就把我全部运气都给你。如果你战死在这里，即使我摧毁了整个阿加尔塔，也不能算是胜利。”贝雷丝眼中闪过一丝光亮，可能是泪水，可能只是月光。“我是个懦夫，也是个傻瓜。现在说什么都没用了。下次我们再见时，我们要庆祝胜利。”她的手描绘艾黛尔贾特脸颊的形状，仿佛要将容貌刻进记忆。艾黛尔贾特沉溺于这份温度，如同啜饮甘泉。

号角吹响。“时间到了。”艾黛尔贾特低声说。“陛下，你该走了。”

“的确。”贝雷丝抽回手。“我们该走了。为阿德剌斯忒亚。为芙朵拉。为人类。”

“为人类。”

她的军队在她身后列队：阿德剌斯忒亚的精英，曾在古隆达兹和安巴尔为她而战；科迪利亚的飞龙军团；盖斯巴尔和洛贝的骑士。所有这些为真实和虚幻的罪行寻求救赎的人聚集在一起，他们的铠甲映照火光。阵间矗立着一个黑暗的影子，那是他们的攻城塔。他们也有攻城梯和燃烧弹，但这不够攻破城墙。阵型破碎之前，任何人能成功入城，都能算个惊喜。

她骑上马，转身面对他们。“当我还是皇帝的时候，你们中许多人曾经为我而战。今天，我请求你们为同一个理由而战，为将人类从非人手里解放而战！向城墙进发，不要退缩！”她举起战斧。“冲锋！”

他们向山脚冲锋。呐喊声、马蹄敲击地面的声响和飞龙振翼的声音灌满了艾黛尔贾特的耳膜。钟声也响了起来：公国哨兵发现了他们，正在召集守兵。箭雨和巨石呼啸着飞来。艾黛尔贾特驱马驰过刚被填平的壕沟，攻城塔得以缓慢向前移动。一颗巨石险些击中她。骑手惊恐地目睹坐骑倒下，放声尖叫。

“飞龙！”她高喊。飞龙骑士从鞍后取出浸了油的布块点燃，一时间夜空仿佛也被点燃了。他们扑向城墙，如雨的箭矢迎向他们。不断有飞龙骑士中箭坠落，火焰也随之熄灭。艾黛尔贾特咬了咬下唇。他们中大多数都会被箭矢或投石机击坠，但只要有几发燃烧弹落在城墙上，这一切牺牲都能算值得。

“前进！”城墙着了火，现在轮到守兵尖叫了。艾黛尔贾特希望他们烧死了几个科尔娜莉亚手下的暗法师。“左翼，集中火力攻击那段城墙。右翼，掩护攻城塔。”

她只能闻到烟雾和血的铁锈味，就像古隆达兹一样。她目不斜视笔直前进，但她身边的士兵不断被屠杀。马身上插满了箭矢。临死的士兵呼唤着女神和他们的母亲。她从来不喜欢攻城战——她一直认为这是因为攻城花费的时间，但这可能才是真实原因。她的骑兵和重装只能眼睁睁看着流弹如雨般倾泻在他们身上，攻城塔也摇摇欲坠。“继续前进！为阿德剌斯忒亚！为帝国！”

然而她身后的人犹豫了。这是她加冕以来第一次。身后的景象让她脸色发白。战死者的遗体遍布整片原野，有些被火烧得无法辨认，有些被石头砸得血肉模糊，有些插满了箭矢，或是被他们的坐骑压在身下。她看见了幸存者脸上的惊恐。他们离溃败只差一步，离拱手把胜利送给科尔娜莉亚只差一步。

“你们听见了她的话！”贝尔谷里斯的声音在战场上回荡。“你们是懦夫吗？竟然要把这座城留给黑暗中蠢动的害虫？拿下这座城，你们会得到你们应得的荣耀，会赢得一个统一的芙朵拉！这是我梦想了一生的荣耀，我绝不会退缩！向前进！任何胆敢背弃皇帝的人，都将受到永恒火焰折磨！”

他冲向前，士兵跟随在他身后。菲尔帝亚的灰墙触手可及。重装簇拥着她，顶着火焰和魔法向前推进，留下伤痕累累的土地。先锋到了城墙下。贝尔谷里斯领着他们竖起攻城梯，尾翼也带来了攻城塔。艾黛尔贾特颤抖起来。他们将在城墙上挖出一个立足点。

公国士兵惊恐地沿着城墙溃散。恐惧让他们原本致命的箭矢失了准头。贝尔谷里斯咆哮着登上城墙。远处传来新的战吼。贝雷丝和库罗德的军队已经开始交战。

谬森出现在贝尔谷里斯面前。他是塔烈斯最受重用的手下之一，艾黛尔贾特的炎帝铠甲就由他打造。他的皮肤惨白如同死人，覆满了奥术纹身。他诡异地笑起来，与此同时，黑色火焰包围了贝尔谷里斯。他呻吟起来，皮肤被黑火灼烧过的地方渗出脓水。谬森手里举着一块纹章石。艾黛尔贾特惊恐地看着这一切。谬森要把贝尔谷里斯变成第二个罗德利古。

贝尔谷里斯死死盯着艾黛尔贾特，直到黑雾彻底吞噬他。“陛下……不要让我背叛帝国。”

艾黛尔贾特明白了。她召唤出赛罗司纹章的力量，高高举起战斧，砍下了贝尔谷里斯的脑袋。魔法力量无处可去，原地爆炸开来，击中了艾黛尔贾特胸口，让她倒在战壕里，跟所有那些死者一起。他们湿冷的躯体令她窒息。一瞬间她又回到了皇宫下，与她兄弟姐妹的遗体为伴。她的呼吸停住了。她是个两次毁掉帝国的傻瓜，应该跟这些人一起死去。

“父亲！”卡斯帕尔的声音切开浓雾。他扒开尸体。艾黛尔贾特只能看见他银蓝色的头发和双手。“艾黛尔贾特。”

卡斯帕尔把她从尸体堆里拉出来。他的眼中盈满泪水。另一个人影出现了：菲尔迪南特。他的手搭上了卡斯帕尔的肩膀。“我们不能在这里哀悼。”他把卡斯帕尔和艾黛尔贾特带到掩体后。

“你说的对，我们不能在这里哀悼！”卡斯帕尔朝城墙高喊，“杂种，你听着！我会让你为此付出代价！”

“所有人都这么说。”谬森的声音远远传来。城墙上出现了黑影。不是公国，而是阿加尔塔的士兵。“这是个狩猎的好机会。我从来不留野兽活口。我们阿加尔塔人复仇的时刻到了。”

艾黛尔贾特抓起一柄阵亡士兵的剑。“我们可不是猎物。”她向每个还活着的士兵高喊，“守住阵线！不要让这些企图毁灭人类的人得逞！”他们只能坚守，并且尽量给贝雷丝争取时间。她希望她能坚持得久一点，再久一点，最好能值得所有这些流血牺牲。

* * *

贝雷丝看着脚下的岩石和泥土，感到一阵眩晕。她要早知道指挥围城战等于坐在一个缺少防护的攻城塔里，跟着它颠簸穿过整片平原，她会把这工作塞给一个更习惯高处的人。至少在她的学生面前，她不用扮演什么圣者或皇帝。“我感觉头晕。”

雷欧妮皱起眉头，缩到墙角，尽可能拉开与贝雷丝的距离。“拜托别吐了。我只剩这一件干净上衣。”她握紧了手中的弓。“我也想坐在马背上，而不是在这种鬼地方。”

“你们俩真不知道如何享受高处的景色。”库罗德在飞龙背上说。他骑行在她们身边，领先于英谷莉特和她的飞马军团。“比如说，你们能欣赏科尔娜莉亚的士兵恐慌逃窜。自己看看吧。”

贝雷丝接过库罗德手中的望远镜。公国士兵惊恐地看着几小时前还在城墙另一边的军队，甚至一些阿加尔塔法师也在颤抖。另一场战斗的声音在远处回荡，不断提醒她这次奇袭的代价。她希望她的学生都能活下来。她希望艾黛尔贾特能活下来。好让她鼓起勇气，说出她早该说出的那些话。

如果说过去的几星期单调而乏味，偶尔有些危险，那这几小时就让危险也变得单调乏味了。她手下的工程师造出了个能撞穿副墙和主城墙的攻城槌，但它必须穿过巨石和火焰才能到达城墙下。更不幸的是，它移动的速度和灵敏度比乌龟好不了多少。士兵不断被流弹击倒。贝雷丝不断压抑自己使用天刻的冲动，尽管她知道几秒不足以她救下任何人。

最后，攻城槌终于就位。副墙在第一次撞击下颤抖。攻城槌一次次撞击城墙，灰尘如雪般落下，石头上布满了裂纹。公国士兵开始咒骂，暗术士向他们发射魔法，空气中充斥着硫磺味，让贝雷丝感到晕眩。

撞击变慢了。当然了，暗魔法能吞噬人的意志和力量。莉丝缇亚是暗魔法大师，但给她植入第二个纹章的人比她更擅长。再这样下去，她的军队会因筋疲力尽而倒下。

好在贝雷丝知道如何给人以力量。她能给艾黛尔贾特力量。她想到她的士兵相信她，相信她的梦想，相信总有一天，所有来自不同文化和背景的人能一同生活、学习，没有人会因为出身歧视别人。她的士兵有家庭，也有爱人。她要分担他们的疲惫。她拥有祖神之力，她理应能这么做。

金光洒遍整个战场，驱散了战场上的黑雾。贝雷丝蜷缩在塔顶。她的四肢沉重，感觉全身的力量都被抽空了。她的嘴唇像纸一样干燥皲裂，急需水份。至少士兵们重新开始了进攻。

有人递给她一个牛皮水袋。“你比我更需要这些水。”雷欧妮把水袋凑到她唇边。“杰拉尔特师父会为你自豪的。”

“他会提醒你，你也需要喝水。”

雷欧妮脸上闪过一丝微弱的红晕。“你比我更需要。”

裂纹变成了缺口。随着最后一声巨响，副墙坍塌了。城墙上的守军惊恐地尖叫，与城墙一同坠落。攻城槌借着冲力继续推进，几乎抵达主城墙脚下。士兵们几小时前还因干渴和疲惫无法动弹，此刻发出的欢呼足以震动地面。连贝雷丝都勉强露出一个微笑。

守军从震惊中回过神来，开始投掷燃烧弹。攻城槌着了火，驾驶员急忙爬出来。库罗德的声音穿过战场喧嚣：“让它烧。现在它只能挡住我们的路。”守军很快意识到他们的错误，一桶接一桶倾倒水，试图灭火。

攻城塔和飞行军团总算近到可以交战了。雷欧妮举起弓，以惊人的速度射出一连串箭矢。杰拉尔特如果能看见，一定会很高兴。贝雷丝攥住天帝之剑，连剑柄都让她感觉沉重。

英谷莉特飞到她身边。“老师，请保留精力，准备城里的决战。你救了我们。让我们保护你吧。”

一根巨大的火柱飞到了贝雷丝面前，一瞬间，她以为她看到了光之柱。烟雾刺痛了她的眼睛和鼻腔，把她带回现实。这火焰很奇怪，一定是艾黛尔贾特提到过的那种无法被水浇灭的魔法火焰。他们没有水，醋却要多少有多少。攻城塔里的士兵扑灭了火焰，前路再无阻碍。

艾黛尔贾特。谢谢你。

他们向公国士兵倾泻箭矢、魔法和投枪，尽力抢下一个立足点。贝雷丝再次抽剑——她不能只是坐在这里旁观。英谷莉特专注于眼前的战斗，无暇阻止她。她高举天帝之剑，让所有人看见它放射红光。“为女神！”贝雷丝带着一丝愧疚高喊，希望苏谛斯不介意她用自己的遗骨当作象征。

火焰吞噬了一栋箭塔。守军在恐慌中呛咳着逃窜。他们的机会来了。“放下栅栏！”一块金属栅栏被架在护城河上，雷欧妮带着士兵穿过这座临时搭建的桥。

“你一定不愿意留守后方。”英谷莉特找了一段墙壁做掩体，翻身下马。“我不是艾黛尔贾特，但在我们夺回我家乡时，请容许我充当你的剑与盾。”

贝雷丝抓住她的手。“为法嘉斯。”

“为法嘉斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 告诉你们一个豆知识，这章描写的围城战基本是第一次十字军东征的耶路撒冷陷落……外加魔法！


	13. 最后的黑鹫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿加尔塔人设下了陷阱。最后的黑鹫做了他们必须做的事。

艾黛尔贾特浑身疼痛。即使阿加尔塔人强加给她的力量也有极限。她不知道谬森跟他们玩了多久猫抓耗子的游戏。双方士兵的遗体早就铺满了整个山头，其中的红色军服实在太多了。

她停下脚步，慢慢调整呼吸。她身处的地方看不到平原，但风带来了另一场战斗的气息。她不会向神明屈膝，可她希望贝雷丝能回来，回到她身边。即使她的感情只是徒劳，只要科尔娜莉亚被击败后，她还有机会跟贝雷丝并肩而行，也就足够了。

卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特出现在她身边，发丝被鲜血和汗水粘在一起。菲尔迪南特重重喘着气。“我们总算能休息会了。”

“我不想休息。我想复仇，向那些杀了——”卡斯帕尔的身体因抽泣而颤抖。“父亲。他死了。他真的死了。”

艾黛尔贾特痛恨目睹悲伤。沉溺于悲伤比沉溺于内疚更加无用。悲伤如果不能成为动力，就会把人压垮。“他死了。我们这些活着的人必须向前看。”

卡斯帕尔猛地抬起头，转身面对她。他的眼睛里闪着泪光。“闭嘴！你杀了他，你把他的头砍下来，任由他的遗体在那里腐烂！”

“如果我没那么做，他就会变成魔兽。我们全会跟他一起死。你觉得你父亲会更愿意那样？”

“你是对的。”他咆哮着踢飞了几颗石子。“答应我，艾黛尔贾特，答应我那个混蛋会得到应有的惩罚！”

“你们这些野兽会更快得到你们应有的惩罚。”谬森说，“我们会把你们赶出法嘉斯，然后从大陆彻底清除。”

四个法师出现在他们身后。谬森是他们的头领。平时这四个人简直微不足道，但现在她已经筋疲力尽了。她握紧了斧柄。“我们会把你们赶回地下。”

魔法在他们身边呼啸，暗黑冲击的能量险些捅穿他们。好在修伯特教过艾黛尔贾特一些入门的暗魔法，足以让她知道怎么对付他们。她等待紫色和黑色的魔力爆发，然后闪身躲开，把施术者一劈两半。然而余下的法师还在持续进攻。他们中早晚有人会露出破绽，然后谬森就会把他们全杀了。

艾黛尔贾特跳到一旁，避开了另一发暗黑冲击，却在落地时被石头绊了一跤。时间一瞬间似乎凝滞了。卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特陷入了缠斗，无暇顾及她。谬森笑了，魔力在他指尖聚集。她会在这里死去，身边只有敌人和曾经是她敌人的两位同学。她再也见不到贝雷丝了。真是个适合炎帝的可耻结局。

致命一击没有出现。空气因另一种魔力震动。艾黛尔贾特站起身，看见金色和银色的魔力光击中了谬森胸膛。莉丝缇亚攥着提尔狩斯之杖，身旁站着科迪利亚法师团。“艾黛尔贾特，你真应该更小心点。”

谬森的脸因愤怒而扭曲了。“你怎么敢用遗产对付我？你们都会死在这里！你们在这浪费的每一秒钟都在给你们珍爱的每个人掘坟！继续浪费时间吧。你们不剩多少时间了。”

艾黛尔贾特感到全身的血液结成了冰。这威胁听起来并不空洞。任何一个有脑子的人见到增援都会撤退，但谬森和他的同伙还在这里拖延时间。“我们需要活捉一个。”她对菲尔迪南特低语，“问出他们的计划。”

菲尔迪南特点点头。谬森无疑会把秘密带进坟墓。不过他旁边那个看上去很有希望：他总比同伙们慢上一拍，仿佛必须先在脑子里排演每个魔咒。卡斯帕尔的战斧深埋进一个法师胸口。他拔出斧头，咆哮着冲向谬森。他的铠甲被魔力映照得耀眼无比，他的每个动作都充满悲伤的疯狂。好极了。

“去死吧！混蛋！”他的咆哮听起来更像呜咽。谬森聚集起了暗魔法的紫光，但已经来不及了。卡斯帕尔一次次挥动战斧，直到谬森已经被砍得血肉模糊，完全看不出人形。一位科迪利亚法师用雷电击中了先前被卡斯帕尔重伤的法师；她蹒跚走了几步，仆倒在地。

只剩他们的目标了。

这个暗术士面对他们时，双手止不住颤抖。艾黛尔贾特让炎之纹章的光芒流遍全身，提醒对方他面对的是什么。“你输了。为何要为谬森这疯子的阴谋付出性命？”

面具后的声音跟炎帝相似得可怕。不是他，是她。这个暗术士是个年轻女性。“我不会背叛阿加尔塔。”

菲尔迪南特走向前。“我们并不要你背叛阿加尔塔。忠于国家不等同于忠于她现在的领导人。谬森和科尔娜莉亚除了把你们当成复仇和攫取权力的工具，还为阿加尔塔做过什么？”他放下剑。“说出他们的计划，我们就让你平安离开。”

艾黛尔贾特叹了口气。菲尔迪南特不能做出这种承诺。他总有点天真，但就算以他的标准来看，这行为也是犯傻。阿加尔塔是纠缠芙朵拉上千年的毒药。直到他们被连根拔起，芙朵拉都不能算真正得到解放。只要他们还剩一口气，也会蛰伏在黑暗中，伺机消灭人类。莉丝缇亚的脸变得刷白，科迪利亚法师们攥紧了拳头。他们都清楚。

阿加尔塔法师浑身颤抖。“我不想死。”她举起双手，摆出和解的姿态。“科尔娜莉亚派了人进王家墓穴搜集纹章石。就算你们打破城墙，也会有一支魔兽军队等着。”

轮到艾黛尔贾特发抖了。王家墓穴里有数百颗纹章石。联军所有人，包括贝雷丝，都会被屠戮殆尽。“他们拿到纹章石了吗？”

“我想没有。我们应该拖延时间，等到援军抵达，不过谬森更想狩猎。求你了，让我走吧。我只知道这些。”

如果艾黛尔贾特还是皇帝，她会毫不犹豫地杀死这法师。她也该这么做。这法师可以去提醒科尔娜莉亚，可以偷袭他们，可以轻易让成百上千人失去生命。理性需要她处决敌人。

可理性也让她失去了同学，失去了皇冠，牺牲了无数无辜民众。如果贝雷丝听从理性，她此刻就是王座之间里的一具冰冷尸体。她想弥补过去走的那条染血道路；因此，她必须开辟另一条路。“你可以走了。”

“真的吗？”法师取下面具扔到地上，用衣袖擦了擦脸。她看起来不比莉丝缇亚更年长，有深刻的五官和纤细白发。“谢谢你。”她的声音高而尖锐，跟她本人一样不停颤抖。“我不会忘记这份善意。”一道紫光闪过，她消失了。

卡斯帕尔又咆哮起来。“我们应该杀了她。”他怒视着谬森的尸体。“至少父亲现在能安息了。”

“我同意。”莉丝缇亚说，“天知道她日后会杀害多少人，折磨多少人？”

“至少比死在科尔娜莉亚阴谋里的人少。我们答应过她。身为贵族，我们不能食言，否则就会扼杀任何可能的合作机会。艾黛尔贾特，你做了真正贵族的选择。”

菲尔迪南特竟然这么说，她宁愿相信炼狱之谷也会下雪。“后悔已经晚了。我们必须阻止那些魔兽。”就算她能重新集结军队，也不可能及时攻入王家墓穴。“我们必须传送进去。”

科迪利亚法师们面面相觑。“我们只熟悉攻击性魔法。我们中没人会传送，也没人去过那地方。”

“我可以带一到两个人。”莉丝缇亚的声音有点干哑。“艾黛尔贾特，你必须非常精确地描述王家墓穴，好让我定位。”

她看起来跟阿加尔塔人一样苍白。对了。莉丝缇亚怕黑，而且他们没有库罗德那种魔法照明。让莉丝缇亚进王家墓穴无异于对艾黛尔贾特放出一群老鼠。

她疲惫不堪，只想躺下，好好睡上一整天，可全军现在身处险境。“塔烈斯教过我传送，以便我扮演炎帝。我去过王家墓穴，施咒比你容易得多。”

“艾黛尔贾特——”

“留在战场上。他们更需要你的魔法。”

“别这么说！”莉丝缇亚气恼地喊。“我不许你死在那里！祝你好运。”她的神色变得柔和，轻轻拍了拍艾黛尔贾特的肩膀。

菲尔迪南特和卡斯帕尔分别握住艾黛尔贾特的双手。她开始念诵从圣墓一战起就没重复过的魔咒，四周天旋地转。

她跌倒在一块硬石地上。整个房间都在旋转。她干呕起来；如果她胃里还剩任何东西，也早就被呕空了。她强迫自己深呼吸。眩晕总会过去。

菲尔迪南特伸手拉起艾黛尔贾特。她的眼睛慢慢适应了黑暗，足以看到陈旧的砖块。空气相当浑浊。希尔凡把她和帝弥托利一起锁在这里时曾说过，布雷达德家每位祖先的鬼魂都在这些回廊里游荡。这里到处都是骸骨，难怪会催生出这么多鬼故事。就算王族的鬼魂真留在这里，她已经杀死了布雷达德的末裔，不可能更进一步冒犯他们了。她走向最右的走廊。这条走廊通向墓穴正中心，如果运气好，也会通向那些纹章石。就在这条走廊里，过去的鬼魂悄悄缠上了她。

“你觉得这里真有鬼吗？”帝弥托利在黑暗中发抖。

“我有过许多老师，其中一半声称女神会把所有逝世的人接到她身边，另一半声称他们就是死了。不管怎么样，鬼魂并不存在。”这里完全没有光亮，可能存在各种可怕的事物，但至少她的叔叔和那些守卫不在这里。他们不让她有片刻安宁。“你是王子，而我是皇女。我们不会被鬼魂吓倒。”

“皇女？”

她的叔叔曾警告她，她不该告诉任何人她的真实身份，也不该写信给父亲或兄弟姐妹，不然坏人会找到他们。可艾黛尔贾特厌倦了笼子里的生活。“我父亲是阿德剌斯忒亚皇帝，伊欧尼亚斯九世。”

艾黛尔贾特捂住了嘴。她的叔叔——她真正的叔叔——把她带到王国，并不是为任何政治目的。他只想从艾吉尔公爵和阿加尔塔人手中救她的命。是她幼稚的叛逆心害死了真正的亚兰德尔，导致了日后那一切折磨吗？只有一个人知道，而他说谎比呼吸还轻易。

她走进墓穴深处，忠诚的帝国公爵布雷达德们长眠的地方。十杰之布雷达德不在这里——没人知道十杰被安葬在何处——但这些亡灵也足以让她感受到另一个世界的重量。一个与她愿景截然相反的世界。他们会怎么看待她？

他们来到中央的圆形房间。这里的石料很陈旧，用帝国或王国这一千年来从未流行过的式样雕刻。以如今的标准看，四周陈列的武器和铠甲都很粗糙，可它们看起来像昨天刚锻造出来的。它们静静伫立一旁，如同守卫。空气中充斥着魔力，让她寒毛直竖。这里堆了无数纹章石，闪着血红光芒，只有圣墓的纹章石比这里还多。它们呼唤着她，呼唤着强加在她身上的血脉，向她讲述千年来的力量和神秘。拿走我们，它们低语，你会拥有力量，能让你梦想成真的力量。

“你也感觉到了，对吧？”菲尔迪南特悄声说。“这里的力量足以摧毁整个芙朵拉。”

“你们在说什么？”卡斯帕尔大喊，“难道这又是个我该庆幸我没有纹章的时候？”

艾黛尔贾特无法从那堆石头上移开眼。它们拥有把人变成野兽的力量——既是象征性的野兽，也是活生生的野兽。塔烈斯用它们把死囚变成魔兽，贵族们用纹章把人变成交配的牲畜。这是黑暗的力量，邪恶的力量，但也是强大的力量。她早就准备好使用它——不是通过艾姆鲁，而是通过她的躯体。这里任何一颗石头都能让她拥有打败所有阿加尔塔军队的力量。士兵们不会再被屠杀。她将有力量保护他们。保护贝雷丝。

只要她没变成一头纯粹的野兽。

菲尔迪南特转过身。“我们比敌人先到，但我不知道该怎么处理这些石头。”

“毁掉它们。”她在圣墓就打算这么做，不过贝雷丝抢回了大多数纹章石，梅特杰又偷走了剩下的。教团和阿加尔塔人花了上千年争夺这些石头。它们只是压迫人类的工具；毁掉它们，凡人就能获得力量。

让原野染满鲜血的力量。

远处传来了脚步声。菲尔迪南特和卡斯帕尔对视一眼，然后转向她。他们疲惫不堪，但神情坚决。“艾黛尔贾特，毁掉石头吧。”菲尔迪南特说，“我们帮你拖延时间。”

“什么？”艾黛尔贾特觉得自己因为疲惫幻听了。“你们会死的。”

“可能会。”卡斯帕尔耸耸肩。“如果你不毁掉纹章石，更多人会死。包括贝雷丝。”

他是对的。以前的她能毫不犹豫地让他们送死，连眼睛都不会抬一下。可现在……多洛缇亚、贝尔娜提塔、修伯特，无数为她而死的亡灵在她耳边低语。两个同学加入亡灵的行列……这念头本身就让她难以承受。“你们不能这样。我们是最后的黑鹫了。”

“我们不得不这么做。”菲尔迪南特扯了扯嘴角，几乎露出一个微笑。“我想你不太在意这种事……不过我必须承认，我看错了你。你不是个暴君。你是最高贵的贵族，与你并肩作战是我的荣幸。”

艾黛尔贾特的视线模糊了。她急忙拭去泪水——她不想让他们看见她流泪，至少现在不行。“与你们并肩作战也是我的荣幸。我不会让你们的牺牲白费。”

“卡斯帕尔！我们该上了！”菲尔迪南特带着旧日的欢快高喊，“给这些暴徒看看什么才是真正的贵族！”

“嘿。”卡斯帕尔的声音在颤抖。“你觉得我父亲会为我感到骄傲吗？”

“我不知道。至少你让我感到骄傲。”

他泪流满面，然后勉强露出个微笑。“艾黛尔贾特。帮我转告亚修，照顾好那只猫，可以吗？”

他们冲向走廊，战吼很快被刀剑相击的声响掩盖了。艾黛尔贾特转身面对这堆该诅咒的纹章石。她的同学，她的……朋友，全因为塔烈斯和科尔娜莉亚的疯狂而死。她太弱了，什么都做不到，只能眼睁睁看着他们牺牲，如同当时看着多洛缇亚和佩托拉为她牺牲。她早就厌倦了自己的弱小，厌倦友人因她的弱小而死去。

纹章石闪闪发光。她愿意为理想变成霸骸。如果她能避免这一切再次发生……交战的声音越来越微弱，最后消失了。她在黑暗中等待，等待卡斯帕尔或者菲尔迪南特胜利的喊声，等待奇迹出现。

然而她只得到了寂静。艾黛尔贾特抓起最小的纹章石，揣进口袋，然后召唤出火焰把剩下的石头吞噬殆尽。它们是过去的遗迹，早该消失在过去。连石壁仿佛也在燃烧。即使隔着铠甲和毛皮内衬，艾黛尔贾特依然感觉灼热难耐。但这与她曾经忍受的一切相比，根本不算什么。

她传送离开。她没去跟莉丝缇亚会合，而是传送去了营帐。她的行囊还放在睡袋旁边。贝雷丝会因此痛恨她，可如果形势绝望到不得不求助于霸骸，艾黛尔贾特甘愿承受这份恨意。无论她改变多少，总有件事不会改变：只要芙朵拉能迎来新的黎明，艾黛尔贾特都愿意为此付出一切。


	14. 解放，和平，以及余波

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝面对科尔娜莉亚，同时发现了自己能力的极限。

菲尔帝亚弥漫着死亡，令人窒息。火箭燃起滚滚浓烟，恶臭迟迟无法消散。双方的士兵都倒在地上，不是已死就是濒临死亡。那些还能站立的人不顾一切用剑、用枪、用斧、用魔法奋战，试图击退银色或蓝色的浪潮。贝雷丝浑身疼痛，疲惫不堪。日出给石墙镀上一层淡金，但却没有带来新的黎明。他们依然只能一点点迫使公国军败退，一点点朝王宫和科尔娜莉亚推进。

天帝之剑在她手中散发热量。它仿佛有自己的意志，不断抽向身前的敌人；与此同时，贝雷丝只想停下，让时间静止。战场上只容得下灰色恶魔做她的本职。她的意志，她的愿景，她舍身挡下寇斯塔斯的斧头时苏醒的一切，一瞬间那么遥远。

公国军一步不退，仿佛她浪费在砍倒他们上的每一分钟都能给他们带来救赎。“科尔娜莉亚在想什么？”

“她看起来不会和普通士兵分享计划。”库罗德回答。他跟所有士兵一样，浑身上下沾满血污，但他依然挂着招牌式的微笑。“她很可能想干一票大的。”他挑了挑眉毛，指指贝雷丝身后。“像那玩意儿一样大。”

贝雷丝转过头。一台巨大的魔像从王宫庭院走来。它似乎按照持剑重甲战士塑造，但它穿着的铠甲并不属于芙朵拉或者芙朵拉之外的任何国家。她曾经见过这装甲。艾黛尔贾特跟她讲过阿加尔塔人的科技，但她的了解不仅于此。她记得这个……泰坦尼斯……摧毁了一整座城市。她最终阻止了它，但它还是杀了成百上千人。她不知道这段记忆来自何处，但天帝之剑闪烁光芒。它也记得。

“打倒魔像！”

“你们听到了命令。进攻！”飞龙和天马的浪潮扑向魔像，队伍最前方闪着费鲁诺特和卢恩的红光。泰坦尼斯的金属铠甲上不断迸发火星，可这并不足以让它停下，甚至不足以让它减速。它高举长剑，一道绿光划过天际，将阵型劈成两半。坐骑和骑手一同坠落，仿佛流星。那两道红光还在闪烁。只要英谷莉特和库罗德没退出战场，他们就有胜算。

是吗？泰坦尼斯上次投入战场时，遗产还没被制造出来。当时是我阻止了它——是你阻止了它。

“不是我。我不是你。”

又一声巨响。更多骑手坠落地面。她的耳边充斥尖叫，不单是来自士兵——爆炸掀飞了一座屋顶。石头碎裂崩落。几个佣人绝望地从阳台上跳下。他们想活下来，可最终只是徒劳。

“黑鹫飞龙队，解散。”她不是女神，但她不能袖手旁观。“洛廉兹，带着古罗斯塔尔骑兵跟我来。”

洛廉兹点点头。他衣冠不整，看上去一点不像贵族，浑身散发着马的臭味。不过他眼里还闪烁着一样的光。“老师，乐意效劳。”他几乎压抑不住怒火。“不能允许这东西继续残害人命。”

绝大多数骑兵已经下了马，但古罗斯塔尔骑兵跟普通骑兵并不一样。他们使用魔法就跟近战同样娴熟。洛廉兹召唤出了古罗斯塔尔纹章。一道道火焰、冰雪和雷电击中了泰坦尼斯，让它摇晃，但不足以迫使它撤退。

贝雷丝倒吸一口凉气。黑魔法从来不是她的强项，不过她至少还有一张底牌可用。治愈魔法能修复身体平衡，也能修补物品。修补的反面就是破坏。她应该能迫使泰坦尼斯自行分裂。

“卡瓦德！”她喊道。那是一个古老的词汇，来自已经消亡的语言，更是她不该拥有的知识。死吧。尖锐的疼痛贯穿了她的心口。这股力量不是她这样的凡人能承载的。然而不可阻挡的泰坦尼斯出现了裂缝，就像菲尔帝亚坚不可摧的城墙一样。白光从这些裂缝中流泻，紧接着，泰坦尼斯彻底崩毁了。

金属碎片如雨般落下。她击败了敌人，但情况甚至更糟糕了。碎片像冰雹一样击打着建筑，在石头上留下坑洞。头盔一点用都没有。不幸的士兵和平民一起被爆炸绞碎。这一切都因为她——而她太弱了，无力阻止。

“快跑！”洛廉兹大喊，拽着她向掩体跑去。贝雷丝拖着沉重的双腿跟上他，但她的心早已不在这里。她的治愈能力是女神的馈赠和救赎，不仅救了她的病人，也从灰色恶魔手里解救她自己。难道她生命中每一件事都得沾染死亡吗？

“我得回去帮助他们。”

“你得撤走，让自己喘口气。不然你会倒下的。”洛廉兹放柔了声音，就像对付一匹顽固的小马驹。“你倒下对谁都没好处。”

“我不能停下来。我的士兵因我的命令而死。如果他们看见我撤退，就会觉得我抛弃了他们。我们会输掉菲尔帝亚。”贝雷丝闭上眼。她还把艾黛尔贾特留在了城墙外。艾黛尔贾特此刻可能已经战死，而贝雷丝还没来得及告诉她自己的感情。单是这点就能困扰她一辈子，但如果这一切努力最终都白费……她无法承受这种打击。“我不能离开战场，除非我的旗帜挂上了城墙——或者我的脑袋被砍下来挂上去。我教了你白魔法。治愈我。”

“这可不明智。”

“洛廉兹，快点！”

他嘟囔了几句明显不符合贵族身份的话，但双手还是闪起治愈咒语的光芒。贝雷丝感到自己的力量恢复了——希望足够打倒科尔娜莉亚。“谢谢你。现在离开吧，伤员需要你。”

“老师。你不能在这里送命。”他紧紧抓住贝雷丝手腕，用平常只留给库罗德的严厉语气警告她：“虽然我不愿承认，只有你能挽救这片土地，使它重获新生。如果这理由还不够的话……如果你死了，艾黛尔贾特会伤心的。”

艾黛尔贾特会为她的死而伤心。这念头让她心口一紧。“你甚至不喜欢她。”

“一点没错。如果我能说了算，她早该为她的罪行被处决了。”他的语气柔和下来。“然而这不是我该做的决定。我也很喜欢你在她身边时的表情。老师，快走吧。”

贝雷丝不知该说什么，只好点点头，向王宫前进。泰坦尼斯的爆炸清空了战场，双方都暂时停下，撤走伤员，重整阵势。比起光之柱对梅利塞乌斯造成的破坏，这还不算什么，但这部分城区的重建就得花掉几个月。她加快了脚步。

英谷莉特和库罗德在门口等她。“兄弟，我们有麻烦了。”库罗德说，“萨米亚潜入了王宫——别问我怎么做到的——但里面没有部队。”

“科尔娜莉亚在哪里？”这么多牺牲，只为保护一个空王宫？不可能。

“她在里面。外加一只手能数过来的法师。别的士兵和守卫都撤走了，看起来像他们留在那儿会妨碍她的计划。很明显她设了陷阱。”

“跟卡隆领一样。我们没别的选择，只能踩陷阱。”她希望这次的决定至少不会导致同样程度的牺牲。“你们愿意跟我并肩作战吗？”

英谷莉特鞠了一躬，但库罗德摇了摇头。“老师，这次就算了。王宫这种地方肯定有不少密道和伏击点，包括王座之间。”

他可能不喜欢别人叫他神鬼军师，但他总有些鬼点子。虽说大多数时候她都不知道他在策划写什么，可要不是他那些计划，他们都活不下来。“小心点。”

英谷莉特看着他消失在黑暗中，又最后看了一眼战场。“我以为我早有准备，但不管怎么准备，我都没法习惯这种暴行。我会为帝弥托利，罗德利古，和其他公国暴政的牺牲品向科尔娜莉亚复仇。”

菲尔帝亚的王座之间比安巴尔的更黑暗狭窄。箭缝和火把取代了彩绘玻璃。金色王座占据了底层，王座的顶端和扶手都点缀着狮子浮雕。二层环绕着一个观景台。两具躯体倒在王座前——一个身着全身板甲的男人，有着乱蓬蓬的银蓝头发；另一个的飘逸橘发映照火光。

“不！”贝雷丝无视了英谷莉特的警告，直冲进王座之间。那是卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特。他们身上有无数刀伤，已经死了几个小时。泪水顺着脸颊流下来。她失去过亲人和战友——父亲，卡多利奴，锥里尔——可这是她的学生，她曾发誓保护的学生。她不该给他们一个如此危险的任务。她应该把他们留在身边，像任何一个好老师一样。他们已经死了几个小时。天刻之脉动不能把他们带回来。她失败了——再一次失败了——艾黛尔贾特一定——

艾黛尔贾特。她又有了想流泪的冲动。她不知道他们怎么战死的，但她知道从她们踏足法嘉斯的国土，艾黛尔贾特就总会投身最危险的战斗。就算贝雷丝一遍遍告诉自己，她可能会失去她珍爱的人，她还是天真地希望所有学生都能活过战争，他们能在战后兑现团聚的诺言。当她明了自己的欲求，这祈愿里又加上了艾黛尔贾特。科尔娜莉亚破坏了这个梦，也摧毁了贝雷丝内心的一部分。

“这个礼物你还满意吗？” 科尔娜莉亚的声音响彻整个大厅。“他们死得像阴沟里的老鼠——对你们这种族真是再合适不过了！你很快也会加入他们。看看周围吧。”

贝雷丝抬起头。科尔娜莉亚早已不见了。一声咆哮响起，阴影里窜出了那头曾经是罗德利古的魔兽。它没有攻击，只是站在一旁。

“你在等什么？杀死他们！”

“它还记得。”英谷莉特惊奇地说，“莫利斯变成彷徨的魔兽以后还保有自己的意识，你也一样。”她放下枪。“你还记得我。你还记得我有多爱你和古廉。你不顾我父亲的反对，给我带骑士小说，鼓励我追寻梦想。现在轮到我帮助你了。”

“英谷……”

贝雷丝屏住了呼吸，看着这对本该成为父女的魔兽和少女。她已经见过了太多死亡，也该见证一次怜悯和救赎了。

下一秒，罗德利古的利爪拍飞了英谷莉特，让她重重撞在墙上。一声巨响后，她倒在地上，毫无生气。贝雷丝内心的裂缝更深了。贝雷丝太过弱小，无法保护任何人，但灰色恶魔可以。

天帝之剑再次亮起红光。剑刃像鞭子一样抽向罗德利古，紧紧缠住它的四肢。它拼命挣扎，但剑身牢牢捆住它，使它动弹不得。贝雷丝驱动剑刃一点点深入它血肉，切下仿佛石质的碎片。她的动作冷漠而精准。它再次咆哮起来，却不是因为愤怒——它在尖叫，在乞求。贝雷丝充耳不闻。她必须保证她的学生远离危险。

它抽搐起来。黑色黏液从裂缝中溢出，露出其中血肉模糊的人类身体。她一遍遍砍向魔兽，直到它缩小成一个人形，而她依然没有停止。甚至当它的尖叫听起来如同人声，她也没有停止。

“老师……停下吧。”

贝雷丝眨了眨眼。她总算看清了罗德利古的遗体，看清了灰色恶魔所做的一切。她在英谷莉特身边跪下——她还活着。她虚弱地挣扎着，眼里渐渐失去了光亮。“我本想……拯救……”

不。贝雷丝感觉内里一阵翻搅。苏谛斯给了她自己的力量，让她救人，而不是杀人。她的内心不该被恶魔占据。她的双手闪起白光。她无法救回菲尔迪南特、卡斯帕尔或者艾黛尔贾特，但她至少能救一个人。她的心口又感到一阵刺痛，如果她有一颗心，此刻可能已经碎成了两半。创生的力量从她身上不断涌出，英谷莉特的伤口一个接一个愈合，断裂的腿也接上了。

英谷莉特再次抬起头，她的眼神现在敏锐而警觉。“老师，停下。你会累倒的。”

贝雷丝应声瘫倒在英谷莉特怀里。她的力量被抽空了。灰色恶魔和祖神化身都消失了，只剩贝雷丝看着满地死者和唯一一个她成功救下的人。“别怕。”她对英谷莉特说，就像对方是她的孩子。“一切都会好起来的。”

“这话说得太早了，不是吗？”

贝雷丝试图站起身，但她的身体不允许她这么做。科尔娜莉亚残忍地大笑起来。“凶星的力量也有极限。你要够聪明，就不该用最后一点力量治疗一个无足轻重的人，不过你一直也算不上聪明。比起女神，你更像那群害虫中的一个。” 她的脚步声从远端响起。没有魔法。她要亲手了结敌人。

“你才是害虫！”英谷莉特的声音比先前更有力，但她的力量不足以挥舞卢恩，也不足以让她站起来。“就算我们死在这里，我们的盟友也会结束你的统治。”

“我可不这么认为。你的盟友是一群弱小的懦夫，塔烈斯甚至不愿费劲派人潜入你们当中。你死后，那个帕迈拉男孩连阻止别人争夺权力都做不到。” 科尔娜莉亚走进了她视线。“他的梦想就这么破碎了。真有趣。”

贝雷丝捕捉到远方的一丝响动。帕迈拉男孩正无声地穿过观景台，朝她点点头，然后举起了费鲁诺特。贝雷丝只需要拖延时间，让库罗德找到射击角度，然后这场战争就能结束。

“那又怎样？”她向科尔娜莉亚投去最轻蔑的眼神。“你们的阴谋至少从达斯卡就开始了。你们费了那么大力气，制造了达斯卡惨案和七贵族之乱，不可能只为找点乐子吧。”

“当然不。这世界本由我们统治，直到你把我们赶入地下。我们给了帝国最‘完美’的皇帝，然后让王国陷入动荡。她应该为我们铺路，让我们重新统治世界。她以为她能先摧毁我们。她太过高傲，我们都以为她宁愿死也不愿退让，不过到头来人类都一样软弱。” 科尔娜莉亚在她身边跪下，露出一个微笑。她的牙齿白亮，仿佛獠牙。“她出卖了那两个。把他们送到我手里，就为拿回她的皇冠。当年你父亲也是这么死的——她把你父亲送到了科萝妮艾手上。”

她的声音甜美，却裹藏着毒药。可惜她不知道贝雷丝早已得到了解药。艾黛尔贾特在她面前坦诚罪行，承诺改变。炎帝已死。不仅如此，艾黛尔贾特从未将杰拉尔特的死归咎于自己。科尔娜莉亚宁愿扯这种谎也不吹嘘艾黛尔贾特的死只能说明她还活着。

她聚集起力量，抬起头。库罗德微笑着向她点头。“这故事真有趣，只可惜你看不到它的结局。”

科尔娜莉亚刚想转身，一支箭就射中了她。她脸上只闪过一丝惊讶，就倒在贝雷丝旁边。贝雷丝的目光从她移到英谷莉特，再到卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特，然后是罗德利古，最后落在库罗德身上。很多人牺牲了，但也有人活了下来。战争结束了。

她听见士兵踏进王宫。看到圣者如此狼狈，他们会怎么想？库罗德把她拉起来，扶到王座上，面对一片银色和红色的海洋。所有人都欢呼着，高喊她的名字，没人知道她差点彻底变成恶魔。他们一起在她面前跪下。

“我的战友！你们此刻应该欢呼！芙朵拉再次统一了。这个女人曾经为你们的自由而流血奋战！你们愿意让她做你们的王吗？”

“我愿意。”英谷莉特回答。

其他人也纷纷附和，一时间所有人都在高呼：“女王万岁！”然而，声音很快就安静了下来，跟他们开始一样迅速。一个孤独的身影蹒跚走进大厅。人群分开为她让路。她的头发凌乱，铠甲沾满血污，但她还活着。她抓着贝雷丝的衣摆，勉力支撑自己单膝跪下。眼泪不断顺着贝雷丝的脸颊流下。她不知道自己为何流泪。人不应该为快乐而流泪。

“女王万岁。”艾黛尔贾特说，她的眼角闪烁泪光。“你还平安。真是太好了。”

* * *

贝雷丝认为自己是个优秀的治疗师。虽然可能不如玛努艾拉，可就算不考虑白魔法，她也擅长一个不为人知的关键任务：让芙朵拉最有权势的人卧床休息，乖乖吃药。她总能确保这点，尽管有时候她不得做出些威胁，比如告知西提司谁在狮鹫战前偷偷测试毒药。

做个病人就糟糕多了。

“我应该帮点忙。”贝雷丝在病房里不停踱步。她可以透过窗口看到外面的庭院。王城一战后，士兵和平民都死伤惨重，就连王庭都搭起了医疗帐篷。不管什么人，只要懂一点白魔法，都被抓去照看伤员。其余士兵或是在打扫战场，或是在维持秩序，以防有人乘机抢劫。一个小分队正在搜寻阿加尔塔人留下的踪迹。每个人都各司其职，除了她这个名义上的王。

“你倒下也不能帮上我们的忙。”玛莉安奴温和地说，“再把自己累倒一次也不能让战死者复活。”

贝雷丝爱她的每个学生，但尤其呵护玛莉安奴。看到她精神很好，眼底没有阴影，就能让贝雷丝感受到灰色恶魔都无法夺走的温暖。

“我总要做点什么。对了，还有文书工作！看在苏谛斯的份上，需要我签名的文件一定已经堆起来了！我得快点选个首相，既然菲尔迪南特已经——”她的话停住了。菲尔迪南特和卡斯帕尔的死甚至不像真的。她还幻想着他们随时会走进门，大声抱怨还没战斗得尽兴。每次她想起这个事实，都像被人当面打了一拳。“我们应该祭拜死者。”

“我想这对大家都是一种安慰。我不算了解卡斯帕尔，但菲尔迪南特简直热情善良得过了头。就算在我最绝望的时候，他也告诉我每个人都有存在的意义。”

“这的确像是他说的。我想立即开始工作，这场祭典需要策划，还要起草一些声明什么的。”

“老师……”

“抱歉。我真的不习惯无所事事。”贝雷丝勉强笑了笑，“有什么我可以做的事吗？我保证不会使用魔法。”

玛莉安奴不安地动了动身子。“呃，洛廉兹好像说要跟几个王国贵族会面。”

“棒极了！”

她踏进王座之间的瞬间就觉得这不是个好主意。王座之间已经被清理过了，但她依然能看见罗德利古留下的血迹和黏液。洛廉兹坐在王座前的一把椅子上，面对着两个身着皮衣的男人。其中年轻者面色苍白，一副病恹恹的样子，她认不出他是谁。她也没见过年长者，但他有一头不容错认的红发。戈迪耶边境侯爵来了。“两位，有什么需要我协助的吗？”

洛廉兹起身鞠躬，年轻男人也照做了，但戈迪耶只是点了点头。“陛下，感谢你将法嘉斯从你的前任任命的傀儡手中解放。我只希望我儿子能活着见到这一天。”

贝雷丝此刻无比庆幸她不常展露表情——这意味着没人会知道他的话使她畏缩。“古隆达兹对我们所有人都是一场悲剧。”

“他的死不能怪你。我很感激你设法救下了英谷莉特，我想他也一样。尽管如此，我必须向你提出一些要求。”

年轻男人终于抬起眼睛，用粗哑的声音说：“你不该对你的王这样说话。”

“你呢？你压根不该说话，肮脏的叛徒！”

“洛廉兹？”

“陛下，非常抱歉。”洛廉兹向戈迪耶投去的眼神能让任何比他软弱的人瞬间逃跑。“请允许我介绍亨利·埃斯特班·戈迪耶边境侯爵和菲利普·乔治·洛贝伯爵。这两位领主都非常忧心法嘉斯的未来。”

洛贝。她记得这名字。“你是亚修的主君。我们跟你的军队在炼狱之谷交过手。”

“我忠于我的救命恩人。我的行动是为了保护法嘉斯免受威胁。”他挺直背脊。“瘟疫来临时陛下还年轻，没见过那些烧焦的尸体，更没见过无数人被屠杀，只为其中一个可能染病。科尔娜莉亚停止了瘟疫。别说让我效忠帝国了，她让我跪拜凶王涅梅西斯，我都会照做的。”

戈迪耶转身怒视他，险些伸手掐住他喉咙。“你背叛了国王！那个女人实施暴行，你却袖手旁观！”

“我背叛了一个疯子。如果山猪王子的传言没错，他也没少实施暴行。”他的双肩低垂，不敢对上戈迪耶的眼睛。“我听了不少传言，但我为什么该相信它们？”

贝雷丝抿紧了嘴唇。她不怀疑洛贝的话，但那个披着科尔娜莉亚皮的女人用几个月就毁掉了半个法嘉斯。洛贝一定注意到他的恩人已经不在了。可她又有什么立场予以裁决？她不仅饶过了炎帝，还带领炎帝的军队。她突然感觉无力而渺小。无论她拥有什么力量，她当了一辈子佣兵，在任教前从未接触过政治。她很想扯下皇冠，扔给洛廉兹，让他留着这玩意。

“两位到底为何而来？”

“我只想来向新王宣誓效忠。”

“他来跪着舔你的靴子，免得你立即处死他。他这种叛徒就该死。”戈迪耶的眼睛是跟他孩子一样的棕色，但希尔凡和迈克朗从来没有那份冷酷。“他随时准备出卖上一位主人，以便换个新主子。我知道征服者将你指定为继承人，我也很感谢你为解放法嘉斯所做的一切，但你还不是法嘉斯的王。我向一个皇帝宣战，不是为了被另一个皇帝征服。”

行吧。她早该料到这种事。库罗德对统一芙朵拉、结束分裂和歧视的热情有极强的感染力，以至于她一直以为他们只需要结束战争，芙朵拉就会把他们当作解放者和英雄一样欢迎。她从来没想过，如果人民不想放下隔阂，她该怎么做。“我想帮助法嘉斯重建。战前芙朵拉也算不上和平，只是国家间没有正式宣战。每个角落都有强盗。外族人动辄为了几个同族犯下的罪行被屠戮殆尽。这不是科尔娜莉亚挑起的。我希望打造一个用谈判而不是战争解决争端的世界。”

“哈！你比征服者还糟糕。你是个傻瓜。法嘉斯由冷钢锻造。我们不想跟南方的软蛋有半点瓜葛，尤其不想接受你虚伪的怜悯。”他挺直背脊，戈迪耶纹章的光芒不断闪烁。“你让怪物逍遥法外。如果你想要我的效忠，那就把这个叛徒的头砍下来，跟渎神者艾黛尔贾特的头一起给我！”

洛贝呜咽着，可贝雷丝几乎听不见他的声音。跟这个荒谬的要求比起来什么都不重要。她勉强压下内心咆哮的怒火：“皇冠没戴在艾黛尔贾特头上，你就应该感到庆幸了。”

“只要她活着，我就不会得到平静。”

艾黛尔贾特和芙朵拉统一。她只能得到一个。贝雷丝无数次告诉自己，如果有需要，她会处决艾黛尔贾特——如果艾黛尔贾特没有让贝雷丝了解自己，接纳自己，如果艾黛尔贾特在安巴尔战败后还发动暴乱、向她挥剑，她依然能处决艾黛尔贾特。可她现在没法亲手杀掉她爱的人，她理解的人，她接纳的人——就算为了持续千年的黄金时代，她也没法做到。“侯爵，很抱歉。我不能同意你的请求。”

厚重的沉默填满了王座之间。唯一的声响就是洛贝刺耳的呼吸。贝雷丝等待戈迪耶拔出剑，或者宣布戈迪耶领从此独立。她也等待牺牲库罗德理想后内心应该出现的负罪感。

洛廉兹先站了起来。“你当然有宣布独立的自由。无论是陛下还是里刚公爵都不想强迫任何人加入联盟。然而，戈迪耶领将因你这一决定遭受重创。”

“你在威胁我吗？”

“毫无此意。”他带着得意的微笑，这微笑曾不止一次让他挨揍。“只是随独立而来的还有一些小小的不便。我知道王国因为连续战争即将陷入饥荒，而戈迪耶领原本就不丰饶。古罗斯塔尔领的收成很好。我当然有义务帮助国民，但跟别国贸易又是另一回事。你会发现关税还挺重的。”

戈迪耶动摇了。“难道我该忘记她的罪行吗？我要求得到复仇！”

“你可以向艾黛尔贾特发起决斗。你甚至有一丝胜算，毕竟你持有破裂之枪。”他压低了声音，贝雷丝几乎听不到他说的话。“然而你会发现戈迪耶领必须独自熬过寒冬，同时抗击斯灵。你发誓保护领民。为了复仇，任由他们死去，你觉得值得吗？”

两位领主互相瞪视，一时间整个王宫似乎都屏住了呼吸。最后戈迪耶先垂下头。“古罗斯塔尔，你真该死。”他朝贝雷丝点点头。“我想你会恢复加尔古·玛库的千年祭。我届时会到场，可以一起讨论法嘉斯的重建。”

贝雷丝眨眨眼。她竟然没有再次晕倒。“不错。”

戈迪耶重重哼了一声，转身离开王宫，只留下洛贝。“呃，你准备拿我怎么办？”

拿他怎么办？真是好问题。贝雷丝不可能处决他，毕竟不管她自己还是艾黛尔贾特都干过更糟糕的事。可他投靠她只为保命，也没做任何值得赦免的功绩。“你为艾黛尔贾特而战，因此我给你跟她一样的处置。从今以后，你的领地和头衔将归于盖斯巴尔领主，亚修。你将会从他那里得到任何来自洛贝领的资助。我希望你当年是个好主君。”

洛贝的脸色很差。他想必知道自己并不是。他的膝盖僵硬，但他最终还是鞠了一躬，蹒跚出了店门。

贝雷丝倒进王座里。很不巧，这是离她最近的一把椅子。“真险。感谢你的帮助。我不知道你这么擅长政治。”

洛廉兹哼了一声。“你认识我这么久了，早该知道我想做什么都能做得很好。我是个贵族。真正的贵族应该利用一切资源调解纠纷，维持公正的统治。”

“不管怎么样，很感谢你。”她捋了捋头发。她的头发太久没洗了。“戈迪耶准备再打一场仗，就为我不杀艾黛尔贾特。我杀了她又有什么用？她救了我几百次。”

“而且你爱她。”

“我爱她。我不知道她怎么想的，但我愿意为她引发国际纠纷。我还真不是个好国王。”

“没那么糟，不过也不能算是个明智的国王。协助你是我们的职责。”他的神情此刻混杂着一丝怜悯。“然而你还是国王。尽管我想你得到幸福，为了国家的福祉，你不得不做出很多牺牲，例如你不可能跟艾黛尔贾特有任何正式关系。你能接受吗？”

“我不知道。”她真不知道。她不管对情事还是政事都一窍不通，两者加起来更是不可理解。“我甚至不知道她对我有什么感情。”

“那我建议你向她告白。”他又微笑起来，却没了那份得意洋洋。“然后我们可以慢慢讨论怎么处理戈迪耶。”

“我好像错过了不少勾心斗角。”库罗德走上前，依然挂着他招牌的微笑，可他的手却在颤抖。“莉丝缇亚跟我一直在找科尔娜莉亚留下的暗格，最后还真给我们找到了。”他拿出一张羊皮纸。这种羊皮纸的质地贝雷丝从未见过，是一种明亮的白色。其上的字迹极其均匀，以至于不可能是手写。大部分的字符看起来毫无意义，但在最下面有一串数字：45, 23。

“修伯特也留下了一串数字。这数字到底什么意思？”他们费了这么大劲，只得到了更多谜题。她的头开始疼了。“密码？”

“他们的语言没人能懂，何必加密？莉丝缇亚认为答案很简单。这就是坐标。现在我们有了两组坐标。”

贝雷丝瞪着他。“这又怎样？”

“我们找到他们了！第一组数字是梅利塞乌斯，第二组数字是菲尔帝亚。考虑到阿加尔塔人有多谦虚，他们一定把总部当成原点。”

“我只听到了一连串假设。”洛廉兹说。

“你说的没错。不过计算结果正好落在哥纳利尔领的一块荒地上。那块地方长期有闹鬼传言，所有进入的人都没再回来。”

“那就值得让萨米亚去调查。”她自己的手也颤抖起来。持续了千年的战争总算要结束了。她不能让卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特复活，但至少能让他们死得值得。生者从此能自由地生活下去。蕾雅、西提司、芙莲，她和艾黛尔贾特，从此能自由生活下去。“现在，我们埋葬死者。然后我要鼓起勇气，向一位女士告白。”


	15. 艾尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝终于表明心意。

艾黛尔贾特听说过美酒如眼泪般丰沛的葬礼，但这是她第一次见到水比酒更受欢迎。贝雷丝发表了一通感人的演讲，以纪念战争中的每个死者，尤其是卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特。他们的遗体正在回归阿德剌斯忒亚的路上。悲伤的时刻已经过去；现在，士兵们开始庆祝胜利。

艾黛尔贾特站在废弃庄园的角落里，裹紧斗篷，希望它能遮住她显眼的发色。这里被改造成了兵营，士兵们唱着粗俗小曲，痛饮清水。有一个士兵把杯中水浇在头上，他的战友一齐放声大笑。再也不用配给了。他们赢了。

感觉甚至不像真的。

“你不用独自站在那儿，远离人群。”

艾黛尔贾特转过身。莉丝缇亚抱着双臂，亚修在她身旁露出一个腼腆的微笑。“她是想问，我们能不能加入你？”

从前的敌人现在变成了朋友也让艾黛尔贾特感觉不像真的，可她并不想怀疑自己的好运气。她挪了挪身子，莉丝缇亚和亚修跟她挤在一起，躲在他们的小天地里，远离那些寻求复仇的视线。

“我们赢了！艾黛尔贾特，我们赢了！”莉丝缇亚抓住艾黛尔贾特的手，“科尔娜莉亚死了，芙朵拉挣脱了那些害虫的控制！他们除了地底那可怜的巢穴什么都不剩了！很快他们连这都不会有！”

亚修的眼睛睁大了。他小心地压低声音。“你们找到阿加尔塔人了？”

“我还不能说。”

他们找到了。艾黛尔贾特的双腿开始颤抖，她不得不倚着墙才能站稳。库罗德找到了阿加尔塔人的巢穴。萦绕她半辈子的噩梦即将彻底消散。没有人会再遭受像她和莉丝缇亚一样的折磨。她的誓言就要实现，她的兄弟姐妹不会白白死去。“一切都快结束了。我们会得到自由。”

“天知道能自由多少年。”莉丝缇亚的脸上掠过一抹阴影。“我只想让父母平静安稳地活下去，让兄弟姐妹安息。我可不记得怎么和平度过一两年。”

“那就从相信你能活得比一两年更长开始。你还没死呢。”艾黛尔贾特露出微笑。“你不准我死，现在轮到你了。答应我。答应我你不会放弃活下去。”

“我——我不会放弃。老师在古隆达兹也让我做过一样的承诺。不过我还是不习惯拥有自己的生活……如果你不介意，能不能告诉我你战后打算做什么？”

“我不知道。”就算她还是皇帝的时候，也只有一个模糊的想法。她一直觉得她活不到芙朵拉稳定下来，自己能放心把它交给继任者的时候。她现在依然觉得自己会死在与阿加尔塔人的战斗里。她是个暴君，她的道路洒满鲜血。她不可能活到战后，终日安然享受甜品。

亚修清了清喉咙。“你们俩都可以来我这里。老师在祭典前找到我，说我将成为洛贝伯爵。我需要很多帮助。”

“你将统治阿里安罗德？”白银少女的城墙从未被攻破。它是王国第二大城市，比芙朵拉除了安巴尔以外任何城市更美丽。罗德利古和菲力克斯都战死了。亚修将会是前王国第二大贵族，新芙朵拉最有权力的贵族之一。“真了不起。我告诉过你，你肯定会拥有自己的领地和头衔。”

“可我完全不知道怎么当个伯爵。我不知道怎么统治盖斯巴尔。我只想当个骑士，然后……帮卡斯帕尔照顾那只猫。”他的呼吸变得急促，一瞬间显得年轻而脆弱。“我只想要他回来，想要青狮子们回来，想要罗纳特和克里斯托福回来。”

艾黛尔贾特永远不擅长化解悲痛。“这不可能发生。我们只能记住他们，尽力让他们感到自豪。”

他深吸一口气。“罗纳特绝不会允许我抛弃领民。而且，总有人得喂那只小家伙。我想这就意味着我成伯爵了。你会来帮我吗？你能治理一个国家，没人比你更适合了。”

“你的领民不会想把任何其他人吊死在他们能找到的第一棵树上。这么说起来他们可都比我适合。”她有点想答应亚修。她想拥有第二次机会，想把她从小受到的教育用在合适的地方。她将能平静地生活下去，远离一切流血。那里需要她和她的才能。“你知道我做过什么，还愿意接纳我吗？”

“我们当然愿意。”莉丝缇亚不赞同地哼了一声。“你是我们的朋友。”

朋友。她又有了朋友，就像卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特，就像贝尔娜提塔和多洛缇雅。可这次她不用等到失去他们才意识到他们有多重要。“那你们愿意叫我艾尔吗？小时候，家人和最好的朋友都这么叫我。”

“可以吗？”

“除了你们俩，我只愿意让一个人这么叫我。”

“好吧。艾黛尔——艾尔！”亚修脸一直红到了脖子。“叫起来还真是不习惯。不过等到我们出发前往阿里安罗德，我应该已经练习得够多了。”

“我还没同意呢。” 她有点动心，也有点不情愿。阿里安罗德到加尔古·玛库至少要骑一周马，冬天尤其糟糕。艾黛尔贾特不想离贝雷丝那么远。她从前真应该对求而不得更宽容一点。“我需要考虑一会。你也该考虑考虑别的人选，找个不会毁坏你名声的帮手。”

“找到你了！”

希尔妲跌跌撞撞地朝她们走过来。她双颊绯红，身上散发一股酒气。总有人这时候还想饮酒，而且这个人总是希尔妲。她疯狂挥动双手，最后重重拍在艾黛尔贾特肩上。“老师差点为你抛弃了整个法嘉斯。看在她份上，你至少该好好庆祝一下吧？”

“什么？”

“你就站在一边自艾自怜，我都看不下去了。”

“不是，前一句。”艾黛尔贾特总算想起来她在校时为什么不喜欢希尔妲了。“陛下差点抛弃法嘉斯那句。”

“哦？卫兵们都听见她跟戈迪耶边境侯爵大吵了一场。戈迪耶说如果她不处决你，他就永远不会向她臣服。她相当生气。”

“噢。我知道了。”贝雷丝又做了个相当不明智的决定，就为了救她的命。她做这事除了让炎帝冰封的心脏不正常跳动几下，半点意义都没有，可她愿意拿她渴求了那么久的统一来冒险。“有人应该告诉她一条性命跟整片大陆相比无足轻重，尤其是我的命。”

“我倒不感觉惊讶。她为了救我们什么都能做，我光是看着她就累死了。至于你嘛……我能告诉你个秘密吗？你必须保证不告诉别人。”

艾黛尔贾特点点头。希尔妲喝了太多酒，她也许会告诉自己贝雷丝是头粉红色的大象。

希尔妲凑到艾黛尔贾特耳边低语：“她爱着你好几年了。”

艾黛尔贾特靠着墙才能勉强保持站立。她绝对是听错了，要不希尔妲就在开玩笑。她看向亚修和莉丝缇亚，他们俩的脸色可不像听到了笑话。他们看起来早就知情。她真的站不住了。

“她刚见到你就爱上了。她自己说的。”希尔妲继续说，完全没意识到短短几句话就让艾黛尔贾特的世界翻天覆地。“你应该看看她在舞会上什么样。我们甚至开了个赌局，赌她有没有胆子邀请你跳舞。我可是输了一大笔钱！”

艾黛尔贾特慢慢从惊吓中回过神来。她想要向他们尖叫，告诉他们贝雷丝可不会傻到爱上她这种人，但她说不出话来。她的记忆开始一一浮现：贝雷丝向她伸出手，神情悲伤而温柔；贝雷丝为她向蕾雅抽剑；贝雷丝一次次给她机会，甚至向她坦白自己的过去。这些事情完全无法用逻辑解释，曾经一度使她困惑，可现在……

噢。噢。噢。

“你们怎么都在这儿？”贝雷丝的声音远远传来。

他们都呆住了，包括希尔妲。艾黛尔贾特不确定她更想到贝雷丝身边，还是更想现在原地消失。皇帝——不，现在是至高王——走向他们，脸上带着明显的困惑。“我打扰了你们吗？你们看起来像偷吃了金丝雀的猫。”

“呃，怎么说，这里没有金丝雀。”亚修拽了拽领口，“我没看到金丝雀。”

“好吧。”贝雷丝不舒服地动了动，“艾黛尔贾特，能单独说几句话吗？”

单独？她的目光从贝雷丝转向希尔妲，又回到贝雷丝身上。她爱着你好几年了。艾黛尔贾特深深吸了一口气。她经历过的那些战役加起来都不如这一刻可怕。“如你所愿。”她还能说什么？

“好极了。”希尔妲对她们露出得意的笑。“我们会确保没人打扰你们俩的小约会。伙计们，走吧，我们今晚要站岗了。”

“他们怎么回事？”贝雷丝摇了摇头，“算了，我等会会从莉丝缇亚那里问出来的。你愿意跟我一起走吗？这里实在不适合讲话。”

艾黛尔贾特无声点点头。贝雷丝握住她的手，引来了几道视线。艾黛尔贾特只能感受到贝雷丝手心的温暖和自己疯狂跳动的心脏。她们穿过走廊，爬上楼梯，没人打破沉默，然而艾黛尔贾特的内心被各种情感撕扯得一团糟，如同暴风过境。贝雷丝爱着她。一直爱着她。现在依然爱着她。她自己的感情也从未褪色。她的双颊烧起来了。她真希望自己能早知道，最好在一切无法挽回之前知道。她希望贝雷丝能选择黑鹫院。她希望自己有勇气在舞会上邀请贝雷丝跳舞，或者在杰拉尔特死后对贝雷丝坦诚一切，请求她的原谅。她最希望自己知道该怎么应对这份感情。

贝雷丝打开活板门，把艾黛尔贾特带到屋顶。冷风刮过她脸颊，吹散她的头发。前任屋主有个小天台，还种了几朵即将凋谢的花，但真正让艾黛尔贾特呼吸停滞的是她眼前的贝雷丝。千亿星光倾泻而下，给贝雷丝笼罩上一层光晕。她看起来更年长、更智慧，像女神的映像——不是教团描绘的女神，而是更古老、更有力的神明，正在哀悼消逝的生命。

沉默还在延续。“先前的悼词很感人。”艾黛尔贾特这么说，因为她在陈述事实，也因为这个话题足够安全。

贝雷丝垂下头。“他们走了。他们是我的学生，保护他们是我的责任。我失去了他们。”

“这是科尔娜莉亚的责任。是我的责任。他们为保护我而死。”

“啊。艾黛尔贾特，我不能把责任都归咎于你。我也做不到。”贝雷丝抬起头，“我以为我也失去你了。我差点因此崩溃。有些事我该告诉你——天哪，我早该告诉你了。”

她的声音如此真诚，如此坦率，仿佛一位完美骑士向心仪女士表明心迹。

“别。”艾黛尔贾特低语，“别说出来。别说你爱着我。你是芙朵拉的至高王，你不能爱上一个怪物。”

“可我的确爱着你。你看，我也是个怪物。”她的脚步声在石板上回响。她让艾黛尔贾特抬起头，对上她的眼睛。那双明亮绿眼如此柔和，仿佛在祈求，仿佛艾黛尔贾特有能力摧毁她。“当你从树林里跑出来找到我，我以为我爱上了你。可回想起来，我从安巴尔那一战才开始一点点爱上你。我爱你，艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古，我爱现在的你。女神在上，说点什么吧。什么都好。”

“人们永远不会接受我们间的关系。”

“我没在问他们。如果你对我没有同样的感情，就直接告诉我，我不会再向你提起。如果你只是担心……”她的手找到艾黛尔贾特的手指，与她十指交缠。“这么多苦难后，我想只为自己寻求一件事物。那就是你，艾黛尔贾特，只要你在我身边，我什么都能面对。”

她必须违背自己的内心。贝雷丝值得一个不会在她身边暗藏利刃的人，值得一段简单的生活。就算她还是皇帝，也没法给贝雷丝这些。她不能只考虑自己的欲望——那是彻头彻尾的自私——可这些话卡在她喉咙里，她彻底放下抵抗，投入贝雷丝怀抱。一双有力的手臂环住她，抱紧她，让她在贝雷丝怀里无声啜泣。

“没事的，没事的。我会保护你。”贝雷丝一边轻声安抚，一边抚摸着艾黛尔贾特的银发， “你不知道我想这样抱着你多久了。”

“我喜欢这样。”艾黛尔贾特往贝雷丝怀里钻了钻。也许这只是个白热梦境，她总有一天会醒来，发现真正的贝雷丝早就杀了她。然而……“如果这是个梦，我希望我永远不会醒来。”

“我也不愿从这种美梦里醒来。可我是真的，这一切都是真的。让我证明给你看。”贝雷丝捧起艾黛尔贾特的脸颊，嘴唇轻触艾黛尔贾特的双唇。她的嘴唇因寒冷而皲裂，动作缓慢得几乎是一种折磨。贝雷丝明显不知道手该往哪里放——它们从艾黛尔贾特的双颊移到手臂，又攀上她的背。然而艾黛尔贾特还是因为这个吻而颤抖。

贝雷丝直起身，双颊红晕在月光下格外明显。“感觉还好吗？我从来没吻过别人。”

“很不错。不……非常好。”艾黛尔贾特踮起脚，攀上贝雷丝的肩膀，回予她一吻。她的经验不比贝雷丝多，但她想让贝雷丝享受这个吻。她轻啄贝雷丝的唇瓣，小心描绘口腔的轮廓。贝雷丝倒抽一口气，彻底放下心防，任由她加深这个吻。艾黛尔贾特强压下她胸中爆发的欲望。她们等待了五年，渴望了五年。她有足够耐心慢慢来。

她不确定她们亲吻了多久，几次停下调整呼吸，几次重新开始。等到她们暂时满足，贝雷丝的头发早就凌乱不堪，嘴唇也微微肿胀。艾黛尔贾特会在心底珍藏这一刻，直到生命终结。她的头枕在贝雷丝肩膀上，享受贝雷丝的抚摸。“你真暖和。”

“我当过女神，皇帝，然后是至高王。现在我成了暖炉。我还真是多才多艺。”

艾黛尔贾特僵住了。她差点忘了她为何抵抗这份渴望。她们现在能享受片刻宁静，可宁静下也有暗流涌动；整个世界的所有政治现实还在等着她们。“我们的关系没有这么简单。很多人会愿意用你跟炎帝的情事攻击你。”

“如果你愿意的话，我们会谨慎行事。如果你更愿意跟一个能正式认可你的伴侣共度余生，我也能理解。”

艾黛尔贾特不由自主地大笑起来。她早就准备好将国事置于个人的喜乐之上。她这辈子只做过皇女，然后是皇帝，很清楚她的婚姻最后会跟她父亲和皇后的关系一样冷酷而现实。现在轮到她当皇帝的情妇，像她父母一样……听起来不怎么糟糕。“你能接受的话，我也能。不过你能答应我一个请求吗？”

“我答应你，无论任何事。”

“叫我艾尔。”

“艾尔。”贝雷丝轻声重复她的名字，如同祈求恩典。她凑近艾黛尔贾特，亲吻她，直到两人都不住喘气，被渴求填满。“艾尔，艾尔，艾尔。我的艾尔。我的爱人。”


	16. 来之不易的和平

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特一起塑造芙朵拉的未来，和她们自己的未来。

加尔古·玛库出现在地平线上。贝雷丝让马儿放慢脚步。三个月后，他们总算回家了。她身后的军队比起从修道院出发的时候少了很多人，活下来的人也都蓬头垢面，可人人脸上都带着笑容。法嘉斯自由了。当然，还有不少工作要做——他们得努力维持来之不易的和平——可那是外交家的工作，官吏的工作，用不着士兵和流血。她失去了很多，却得到了更多。芙朵拉也得到了更多。

艾黛尔贾特与她并辔骑行。说起她得到的事物……艾黛尔贾特在马背上放松而自如。她看起来健康了不少。她的头发散落在身后，随着微风飘扬。她真是世界上最美丽的女人，仿佛直接从伊古纳兹的画作里走出来。她对上贝雷丝的目光，双颊染上了红晕，嘴角挂起一丝微笑。

“陛下，我们总算到家了。”她轻快地吐出这个头衔，眼里闪着瞒过全世界的女人该有的愉快光芒。“您需要我帮忙照看坐骑吗？”

“我自己就——”艾黛尔贾特扬了扬眉毛，让贝雷丝的话全卡在了喉咙里。照看坐骑，同时跟艾黛尔贾特一起，远离任何人探寻的目光。“我需要一点帮助。”

温暖的沉默围绕她们。大教堂三层的阳台进入了视野。蕾雅站在那里，俯瞰她们，正如贝雷丝多年前第一次来到修道院一样。她没穿大司教的礼服，而且依然显得跟她们出发时一样虚弱憔悴。真奇怪。五年监禁让她遭受了许多折磨，但她离开那监牢也快半年了。她应该恢复得更好才对。

艾黛尔贾特跟着她的视线望去，皱起了眉头。“大司教无疑会很高兴听说你凯旋。”

“对她好点吧。我知道你恨她，但你们都想要终结阿加尔塔人。我更想集中精力对付那些贵族，而不是阻止你们切断对方喉咙。她是我生命中最近似母亲的人了。”

艾黛尔贾特叹了口气。“我会尽力控制我的愤怒。”她压低了声音，只让贝雷丝听见下半句。“看在你的份上。”

她们刚骑过修道院的围墙，就被留守加尔古·玛库的士兵、仆人和平民的人潮淹没了。所有人都来迎接凯旋的战友。“至高王万岁”的喊声不绝于耳——好几天前，信使就带来了菲尔帝亚解放的捷报。重逢的恋人互相拥抱。许多人想亲吻她的袍角，连艾黛尔贾特的瞪视和她自己显而易见的尴尬也不能让他们改变主意。

库罗德在人群中为她开出一条路。“陛下需要安置她的坐骑，然后休息。今晚食堂将举行宴会，庆祝我们的胜利；在此之前，请与你珍爱的人一同庆祝。”他朝贝雷丝眨了眨眼睛，让她脸又开始红了。

“他知道了。”艾黛尔贾特一等到两人独处就说，“我不知道库罗德怎么知道的，但他就是知道。”

“我干脆假设库罗德什么都知道。这能省不少心力。而且我也没怎么掩盖对你的感情。”贝雷丝的手划过艾黛尔贾特的手臂，享受衣料包裹下的肌肉线条。尽管贝雷丝总觉得她会随时消失，她此刻却那么温暖，那么真实。“我拥有你了。这就够了。”

“亲爱的，你真是不可救药地多愁善感。”艾黛尔贾特说着笑了起来。她亲吻贝雷丝——这又是另一件让贝雷丝感觉并不真实的事。不仅是因为她的浪漫幻想竟然能成真，更因为她胸口突然涌起的暖流和她变得急促的呼吸。她大半辈子几乎什么都感觉不到，但现在她突然有了知觉。她不再是个恶魔，而是个陷入爱河的女人。

“我有件东西给你。”她们分开时，贝雷丝从斗篷里摸出一把铁钥匙。“你刚到修道院时，我也拿到了一把你房间的钥匙。我早该把它给你了。拿着吧。不管停留还是离开都随你心意了。”艾黛尔贾特盯着钥匙，一语不发。贝雷丝畏缩了一下。“我该送给你一件真正的礼物。送一束花？人们都愿意收到花朵。”

“不，不用的。这再好不过了。”艾黛尔贾特把钥匙揣进兜里，凑上前抱住了贝雷丝。“我不再是个囚犯了。”

“很早以前就不是了。我不想你感到受强迫。你需要自己的空间。”

“谢谢你。”她再次亲吻贝雷丝，“这真是——”

“老师，大司教——噢！”

贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特赶忙分开。贝雷丝转过头，发现英谷莉特瞪着她们，脸红到了耳根。她还绑着绷带，脚上也不知今后还有没有可能愈合，但她至少活下来了。贝雷丝可不确定她自己有没有这份幸运。“呃。嗨。”她眨了眨眼，“有什么事？”她真不擅长搞地下情。英谷莉特有一切理由痛恨艾黛尔贾特。贝雷丝只能站在原地，等待利剑落下。

英谷莉特也眨了眨眼，恢复了正常的礼貌表情。“大司教想跟你谈话。”

贝雷丝点点头。她感到自己脸颊还在灼烧。“我就去找她。呃，艾黛尔贾特，小心点。你可能要考虑锁上门，再找个伴。我知道你能照顾好自己，但……”苏谛斯啊。谁能想到恋爱能把她变成话都说不清的傻瓜呢。

“我会照看她的。”英谷莉特严肃保证，让两人都吃了一惊。“你救了我的命。就算残废的骑士也能帮上这点忙吧。”

“你不是残废。我不想再听到这种话。”贝雷丝的手搭上了英谷莉特的肩膀。“我整整休息了五年。你就算休息五周也不过分。”

“老师，你说得对。”英谷莉特垂下眼。

贝雷丝整了整衣服和头发，向修道院三层走去。许多人向她致谢；其中一些甚至拜倒在她脚下，似乎她不是人类，而是女神再临。她想告诉他们这是属于所有人的胜利，可完全没人听进去。十分钟的步行足足花了她半小时。艾黛尔贾特和帝弥托利怎么能受得了这种奉承？

蕾雅的房间陈设依然简单，但至少上次贝雷丝造访以来，就有人定期清扫。蕾雅坐在阳台上，俯瞰众人欢庆。贝雷丝无声地走近她身边。蕾雅现在看起来跟离开安巴尔时一样苍白憔悴。没了那身大司教礼服，她看起来尤其脆弱，一开始吸引贝雷丝的平静和威严也荡然无存。

“我来了。”

蕾雅的思绪被打断了。她转过身，脸上浮现一个微笑。“孩子，你终于回家了。”她摇晃着站起来拥抱贝雷丝。“我每天都在祈祷你平安归来。结束了吗？”

“暂时结束了。”贝雷丝回答，在椅子前单膝跪下，就像六年前一样——那时她还只是个老师，因大司教的召唤感到荣幸。“你脸色不好。”

“我也许再也好不起来了。我们……你和我，我们只要沉睡，就能从必死的伤势中恢复，但我的伤势需要的时间远远超过五年，也许要沉眠整整一代。杀死我……祖先的人还没受到制裁，我不能冒这风险。”

贝雷丝愣住了。她没想过缺失的五年有多不寻常——有时候受伤的佣兵也会失去意识好几天。她听过有些贵族昏迷几个月甚至几年，全靠治疗魔法维持。可她醒来时，感觉就只是睡了一觉，身体机能没有任何退化或萎缩。“我应该不是一条龙吧？我在菲尔帝亚时经历了些怪事。”

“讲讲看。”

贝雷丝讲述了泰坦尼斯唤醒的那些不属于她的记忆，讲述了它爆炸时如雨点般落下的碎片，讲述了灰色恶魔看见卡斯帕尔和菲尔迪南特的尸体后再次苏醒，讲述了她找回自己，救回英谷莉特。蕾雅的眉毛皱得越来越紧，双手死死攥着椅子扶手，直至指节发白。“有时我觉得我是个人类，有时我觉得我身体里藏着其他什么东西。我只拥有苏谛斯的力量，却并没因此受到安慰。我到底是什么？”

蕾雅看着她，但她觉得那道目光直接穿透了她。“女神把她的力量给了你。你可能也拥有她的记忆。这让你感到震惊吗？”

“不。”她感到恐惧，但并不震惊。她多希望苏谛斯能回来，告诉她该怎么对待这些记忆和力量。“我父亲的日记说我从小就没有心跳。为什么会这样？为什么我感觉有截然不同的两个自我？我身上发生了什么？”

蕾雅颤抖起来。“请别问了。等到彻底消灭阿加尔塔人的那天，我会解答一切，但不是现在。我不想伤害你。”她用自己都没想到的力量攥住贝雷丝的手。“如果你认为能够爱，能够建立友情，就是人类的表现，那你无疑是人类。但你也得到了强大的力量，而力量能改变一个人。你可以像女神一样塑造芙朵拉。请你明智地使用她的力量，至少比我们这些代替她引领芙朵拉的人更明智。”

“蕾雅……”

“求你了。我需要休息。我要亲眼看见阿加尔塔人毁灭。等到这一切结束，我会告诉你和库罗德真相。”一瞬间，她又变回了那个不容置疑的大司教。“无论我们有何愿望，女神才能最终决定我们何时得知真相。”

贝雷丝也颤抖起来。她想要答案，但这是她第一次开始恐惧什么会在旅途尽头等待她。

\---------------------------

庆典和舞会越来越近，欢愉的气氛唤醒了整座大修道院。手工艺人修复了六年前留下的损伤。吊灯被擦拭得闪闪发光，温室里的花朵装点从门口到大厅的每个角落。骑士们忙着礼服铠甲。厨师们几乎搬空了图书馆，只为寻找新奇的食谱。每个人都期待这次庆典会比没能举办的千年祭更加盛大。

尚未加冕的芙朵拉至高王此刻坐在一棵树下。

她在第一次模拟战后不久就找到了这地方：它在山坡上，正好可以俯瞰整片池塘。现在是冬季，除了几头胆大的鹿时不时会跑过，连动物也见不到。这地方很安静，足以让她把至高王和女神需要思考的所有问题抛到脑后。积雪不会在意她是谁，也不会在意艾黛尔贾特正枕着她的大腿。

贝雷丝轻轻理顺艾黛尔贾特的银发。她对地下情的了解全来自从学生那里没收的书，那些故事充斥着各种戏剧化的误解和千钧一发的逃亡私奔。无论是她还是艾黛尔贾特都想不到，逃离全世界，做两个深陷热恋的女人，竟然如此平静。

艾黛尔贾特睁开眼睛。“我没想睡着的。”

“我们回来以后你就没休息过。你应该睡一觉。”贝雷丝早知道巩固她对帝国和同盟的控制会耗费她绝大部分精力，但她没想到艾黛尔贾特会为重建工作那么拼命。“我担心你太勉强自己了。”

“粮食又不会自己运出去。会有粮食短缺本来也就是我的错。”艾黛尔贾特转开脸。“我得尽力弥补我的错误，直到生命终结为止。”

“你还能活很久呢。我不准你早早死了。”贝雷丝继续抚摸艾黛尔贾特的头发，仿佛她能通过触碰能告诉艾黛尔贾特：你的生命很珍贵，你应该得到幸福。“有时候我觉得你是唯一美好的事物。在你身边，我才觉得我自己像个人。”

“佣兵可不该这么会甜言蜜语。”

“不，我是说……”贝雷丝突然找不出词来。艾黛尔贾特也许柔和了不少，但她对女神眷属的厌恶也很难更明显了。就算现在，她也尽量回避他们。“我在菲尔帝亚时，能在脑海里听到不属于我的声音。它对我诉说一些我自己完全没印象的事。我感觉自己又成了灰色恶魔。”贝雷丝把脸埋进双手间。“也许我只是个披着人皮的怪物。”

“噢。贝雷丝。”艾黛尔贾特挪开贝雷丝双手，捧起她脸颊，迫使她跟自己对视。“我从十二岁开始就能听见亡灵的声音。你跟我一样，毫无疑问是人类。”

“我没有心。这样也能算个人吗？”

“当然。你不太会展露感情，但是——”

“不，我是字面意思。”贝雷丝深吸一口气。她跟几个人说起过她没有心跳，可不管谁都把这当成了恶作剧。连库罗德都只说了句：老师，这次骗到我了。“听听看。”

艾黛尔贾特开始脸红了，但她还是凑近了贝雷丝胸前。贝雷丝屏住呼吸。如果她有一颗心，这时候一定跳得很快。就算天气这么冷，艾黛尔贾特还是那么温暖。贝雷丝强迫自己看着她凝神听了好几分钟，直到她彻底确定她听到了什么——或者说，没听到什么。“怎么可能？”

“不知道。我从婴儿时期开始就这样了。我从来没感受过什么强烈的情感——至少在你出现以前。”

“我明白了。这可能是某种奇怪的身体条件。我见过很多情感不激烈的人，其中几个还在我内阁里。我向你保证他们都是人类。”

“如果，我是说如果，我们打败了阿加尔塔人，然后发现我不是人，而是别的什么东西呢？你还觉得我该拥有这样的权力吗？”

“我为我先前的行为道歉。我向教会宣战，并不因为蕾雅和女神眷属不是人类，而是因为他们捏造了历史，以维持这个造成了无数痛苦的系统，是因为她用信仰控制人类。”艾黛尔贾特用手描绘贝雷丝的轮廓。“就算你的确是女神本人在临，我也会告诉你，让我们人类自己犯错误吧！只要我能活到人类以功绩而不是什么魔法血统决定地位的那天，我就满足了。”她亲吻贝雷丝，然后枕回对方胸前。“你还是我爱的女人。只要你还需要我，我就不会离开你。”

贝雷丝再次深吸一口气，但这次出于完全不同的原因。“谢谢。”她说着，又开始抚摸艾黛尔贾特的头发。“我想，如果我真要当这个至高王，就得开始考虑怎么建设这国家了。”

“这是个明智的想法。”贝雷丝也许看到艾黛尔贾特勾了勾嘴角。她不能确定。

思考这件事总比思考她得不出答案的问题要好。“我同意你说的。权力应该给予那些证明了自己能力和品格的人。然而，如何才能确定谁有资格获得权力呢？你准备怎么找到他们？”

艾黛尔贾特动了动，以便跟贝雷丝对视。她曾经是个皇帝，又不只是贝雷丝的恋人。“你是说，我胜利以后？我打算让多洛缇雅入阁，负责寻找有资质的平民。士兵会依据战功得到提拔，像兰道夫和拉蒂丝拉瓦一样。如果贵族被证明有能力统治自己的领地，他们就能保有现在的领地和头衔。”

贝雷丝皱起眉头。“这听起来还有很多不明确的地方。贵族难道不会继续保有统治地位吗？他们从小就受到贵族教育，平民可没这种待遇。”

“我有很多细节还没来得及想过。我唯一明确知道的是，我想要一个兼有能力和品格的人继承皇冠。”她捧起贝雷丝脸颊。“至少这部分愿望已经实现了。”

“现在是谁在甜言蜜语？”贝雷丝倾身享受她的碰触。“我需要你和洛廉兹的帮助，赶在那群贵族抵达前把这些想法写成条款。大多数旧贵族的血脉已经断绝，但我可不想给他们话柄，免得他们再掀起什么暴乱。我希望你能跟我一起出席舞会。”

“你不会有问题的。我还没见过你被哪个贵族吓倒呢。”

“不是这个原因。我只是想跟你一起出席舞会，一起跳支舞，一起溜到女神之塔上，做那些六年前我们没机会做的傻事。”她把艾黛尔贾特拉进怀里。“我不想把你藏起来。这可不是追求一位女士的正确方法。”

艾黛尔贾特微笑起来。“国王和皇帝很少有故事里那种完美爱情。我原以为我不可能有机会体验爱情。我母亲是皇帝的众多情妇之一，但她还是我父亲一生的挚爱。”她垂下眼，“可惜这个故事的结局并不美满。”

艾黛尔贾特好像从没提起过她的双亲。“想讲讲这故事吗？”

“我想你应该知道。”她的声音变得低沉，富有歌谣的韵律。“故事从另一个舞会之夜开始。我父亲几年前从士官学校毕业，时隔多年重新造访女神之塔。我母亲正好是那年的学生。当晚他们在塔顶相遇了，我父亲总说那是一见钟情。他那时候已经结婚了——是一场政治联姻——但传统上皇帝总有许多情妇。她同意了他的请求，于是生下了我。”

“你说这故事结局并不美满。后来发生了什么？”

“政治斗争。”她的话语里掺杂了愤怒。“就算在七贵族之乱以前，大贵族们也拥有极大的权力。我母亲只是个小贵族，跟艾吉尔公爵和海弗林格伯爵互相看不顺眼。他们强迫我父亲流放了她。如果我没有纹章，也会跟她一起被流放。我这辈子都没机会见我母亲。我父亲一直没原谅那些贵族的行径，最后决定自己掌握权力，而他们出于报复把他架空成了傀儡。后面的故事你都知道了。你看，这就是皇帝和他一生挚爱的悲惨故事。”她耸了耸肩。“我现在真的很满足了。一直到你厌倦我陪伴的那天，我都会很满足的。”

“为什么总认为这一切都是暂时的呢？我想你得到幸福。”艾黛尔贾特往贝雷丝身上靠了靠。贝雷丝开始仔细思忖这故事。战场上，她的确是个统帅，但也跟普通士兵一样，必须靠信任战友才可能存活。可一个统治者有更大的权力——照这故事里说的，远大于他们应有的权力。“你父亲不需要经过审判就能流放你母亲？”

“这是皇帝的特权。我用它监禁了艾吉尔公爵，省了不少麻烦。”

“不，这不对劲。”贝雷丝皱起眉头。“如果我们因为，呃，食堂的菜单吵了一架。没人能阻止我把你扔进地牢。”

“你不会这样。”

“我当然不会。这不是重点。重点是我不该有权力做这件事。不管是国王、皇帝还是苏谛斯重生，权力就不该是绝对的。”她的手指捋过艾黛尔贾特的发丝。“我希望你在我身边感到安全。我希望所有人在我身边感到安全。至少该确保没人用这种便捷的方式被随意处理。”

艾黛尔贾特皱起眉头。“你是说，通过法律限制统治者的权力，而不是寄希望于他们足够聪明，知道不该无意义地惹怒国民？从来没人做过这种事。”

“也没人试过取缔由血统继承的贵族地位。”贝雷丝拉起艾黛尔贾特，“你觉得库罗德和洛廉兹听到这想法会怎么说？”

她们在顶层一间会客室里找到了库罗德和洛廉兹。他们正忙着仔细检阅军队报告。库罗德抬起头，展开一个微笑。“啊，我最爱的一对相思鸟来了！你们竟然一起过来，真够大胆的。也许会引发一些流言蜚语哟。”

艾黛尔贾特抱起双臂。“你能不能停下玩笑，把你的政治头脑捡回来？贝雷丝需要你们的帮助。”

库罗德站直身子，示意贝雷丝说话。贝雷丝清了清嗓子。“我们都希望统一芙朵拉和开放边境，不过我觉得我们能做更多。尤其是原先的贵族系统已经毁灭的现在。”她尽自己所能解释了她们的想法：以功绩进行分封，取代血统继承，还有限制她自己的权力。库罗德倾身向前，脸上的表情比平时更难以读懂。洛廉兹的嘴唇抿成了一条线。“我听了太多我学生被强暴、被贩卖、被逼婚，统治者滥用权力的故事。如果我不能做出一点改变，那我又有什么用呢？”

洛廉兹眯起眼睛。“艾黛尔贾特，摧毁千年传统的念头是不是从你那里来的？”

“刚听说时，我跟你一样惊讶。实话说，她的理念比我更激进。我做过许多事，但洗脑可不包含在内。”

“你必须提拔整整一个阶层的人，以取代原先那些生来就学习如何统治的贵族。就算我们再怎么强调血统，没人生来就知道怎么统治。必须有一个系统发掘这些未来管理者的天分，并且给予他们适当的教育。”

贝雷丝和艾黛尔贾特对视一眼，双双垂下头。她们还是没找到一个解决方法。

“你需要类似于士官学校的院校，教授各种贵族用于管理领地的基本技能。我建议你在每个领地设置教授阅读、写作、算术和其余基本技能的学校，把其中最优秀的学生送到首都接受高等教育。”

贝雷丝瞪大了眼睛。洛廉兹一直很重视平民，尤其是伊古纳兹和雷欧妮，但她本以为他的角色仅限于在她的提案例寻找漏洞，帮她完善最终条款。“你早就想过这些事。”

“你看，那些无主的领地和头衔不能就那么搁置；在仅剩的大贵族间平分这些领地会加剧分裂。唯一办法是提拔一代新的贵族。”他悲伤地笑了笑。“这想法也不出自我的脑袋。菲尔迪南特被流放后一直在思考如何改变已死的贵族系统。我只是确保他的想法得以实现。这是我作为朋友唯一能做的了。”

艾黛尔贾特闭上眼。“菲尔迪南特，我的朋友。我误会了你。洛廉兹，你也是。”

“活着的贵族将在活着的时候保有他们的领地。他们去世以后，下一代有天分的管理者就会接手。这是个大工程，但我很想看到一些出身贫寒的年轻人入阁，或者挂上公爵头衔。”库罗德微笑起来，连眼神也带着暖意。“我们可以用你提案的另一部分安抚旧贵族。如果你限制自己的权力，他们就不用担心你会随意剥夺他们已有的权力。我领导雷斯塔这么多年，唯一学到的就是贵族会不择手段地维护他们自己的权力。”

有这三个人在贝雷丝身边，她什么都能做到，甚至包括统治整个芙朵拉。“你们能帮我确定细节，让它变成一份我可以正式出示给戈迪耶和其他贵族的条款吗？”

“老师，我很愿意。为实现愿景而战能让任何人充满动力。”

\---------------------------

舞会当晚，贝雷丝刚走进大厅，还以为天刻之脉动启动，将她送到了六年前。小提琴手奏起一曲舒缓的华尔兹。吊灯映照千点火光。上百人手举香槟，从政治聊到服装式样。西提司站在一旁警戒，以防任何意外出现。连礼服看起来也跟士官学校的校服相差不远。

不过现在出席的人更年长，经受了更多创伤。她走过时一样吸引了不少好奇目光，但现在这目光里也添上了国民注视新王的敬畏。她昂首挺胸，摆出适合至高王和皇帝的威严。她尽力忍受所有敬酒、祝贺和随之而来的谈话，因为库罗德反复强调过让别人感觉受重视有多重要。当她走上台阶，来到议会厅面对她人生最重要的几小时，她几乎喘不过气来。

她是最后一个到的。芙朵拉仅存的大贵族已经聚集在此：古罗斯塔尔和贾拉提雅伯爵，贝尔谷里斯的另一个儿子，瓦立伯爵夫人，和其他她甚至没听过名字的家族。戈迪耶边境侯爵比他们都高出一头，红发棕眼格外显眼。贝雷丝寻找着她的盟友：洛廉兹在他父亲身旁，英谷莉特也在她父亲身旁。很难说他们中谁更依赖于谁的支持。亚修穿着一身缀有洛贝纹样的礼服，显得相当紧张。库罗德站在上首，手里拿着一份卷轴，脸上带着将要实现野心的人特有的微笑。

“陛下。”他深鞠一躬，语气里带着点笑意，“您的内阁已经在此等候了。”

她也挤出了一个微笑。“里刚公爵。”

戈迪耶边境侯爵上前一步。“皇帝陛下。”他说，“我们此刻还不能算您的阁臣。”

“我总是比较乐观的。”库罗德耸了耸肩。“只要你们看见统一芙朵拉带来的好处，也会跟我一样乐观。”

“科尔娜莉亚的走狗也没少说帝国的好话。我只看到了另一个皇帝，搞不好还是上一个的傀儡。”

贝雷丝小心保持着神情的平静。很少有人这么指责她——少得堪比奇迹——但每次她听到还是感觉被刺痛了，尤其是现在她终于知道艾黛尔贾特对她意味着什么。“陛下将重建帝国毁坏的教堂和修道院，让牧师和主教回到原本的岗位上。这听起来像艾黛尔贾特的主意吗？”实话说，库罗德刚提出这建议时，艾黛尔贾特差点没晕过去。“你们到底还是神圣法嘉斯王国。”

“我更担心她准备把我们拉下马。”贝尔谷里斯说，“每个人都知道艾黛尔贾特陛下退位仅仅是为了保命。在那之前，这女人半年就差点毁了我们，还夺走了皇冠。在父亲死后，她有把我任命为军务卿吗？她有就任何一次军事行动寻求我的建议吗？没有！”

“拜托，贝尔谷里斯，你这辈子就花在让你父亲蒙羞上了。也许再加上害怕他剥夺你的继承权，让兰道夫或者卡斯帕尔接替他。”听起来，这个贝尔谷里斯已经不知道被如此指责过多少次了。瓦立伯爵夫人说完，转向贝雷丝。“至少我想听听陛下打算如何重建这片大陆。”

“我有些想法。既然没了国界的分隔，人和货物就能流通到芙朵拉的任何一个角落。只要将资源集中在遭受更多破坏的部分，芙朵拉就能在几年内恢复正常。”

“所以我先向帝国屈膝保护我的领地，又要补贴戈迪耶和贝尔谷里斯这种人？”古罗斯塔尔说，“这是谁的主意？”

“父亲，这是我的主意。”

古罗斯塔尔转向洛廉兹，嘴巴都合不拢。“我的儿子？”

“我们必须做长期打算。芙朵拉要花五十年的收入重建，古罗斯塔尔的商人就有五十年没生意做。帮助他们也对我们有好处。”

“你们也将是新世界的精英。”库罗德说，“陛下将提拔一些新贵族以管理无主的领地，其中包括几个战功卓著的古罗斯塔尔骑士。然而，不像我们这些历史悠久的家族，他们才刚获得领地和头衔，也只会在他们有生之年保有这些。他们会迫不及待地向我们学习礼仪、历史，和其他传统贵族世代传承的知识。”

这果然抓住了他们的注意力。他们不仅不赞同，更感觉不可置信，议论的声浪甚至盖过了库罗德。亚修、英谷莉特和洛廉兹试图让贝雷丝插话，却没成功。好在贝雷丝早就习惯了对付嘈杂的课堂。她用靴子往地上一顿，清了清喉咙。所有人都安静了下来。“请你们听完我的提议。”

她继续说，“只要你们的血脉还存续，你们的领地和头衔就会根据习俗法延续。但这场战争告诉我们，芙朵拉需要变革，需要有能力的人管理，也需要公职来协助。这就是我们怎么找到那些人。”

“我死后，我的血脉就将断绝。”戈迪耶说，“你的提议让纹章没了重要性。这些新贵族没有理由跟我们这些传承纹章的血脉通婚，我们的血脉最终早晚会断绝。没了纹章，你打算怎么对抗斯灵？”

“长远来说，当然是和平条约和通商。”库罗德说，“在那一天到来之前，荷尔斯特·哥纳利尔愿意慷慨借调在芙朵拉首饰驻扎的一半军队。如果我们合作，这些事就能实现。我知道这不足以抚慰你的丧子之痛，可至少能帮你保卫你的领地。”

“我们又怎么办？”贾拉提雅伯爵不可能超过三十五岁，但常年的饥荒让他看起来比五十五岁更老。“我们没法养活自己。把英谷莉特嫁给想要达夫纳尔纹章的家族本来是我们的最后希望。在这种新世界里，谁还愿意接受她的婚约？”

“父亲……”

“女儿，我尽了一辈子努力让你远离饥饿，但我们的土地就是那么贫瘠。除了让你出嫁，我看不到别的希望。”

对付借纹章名义向妻女施加暴力或者滥用特权任由领民挨饿的恶棍很简单，但反对想要在这系统下挣扎生存的正直好人就难得多。“我们将提拔各种公职人员，包括农业方面的专家。其中最好的将尽快赶到贾拉提雅。在那之前……英谷莉特·布兰多尔·贾拉提雅，请上前。”

英谷莉特看了看她父亲，又看了看贝雷丝，然后跌跌撞撞试图单膝跪地。“你有伤在身，不必行礼。” 贝雷丝握住英谷莉特的手，拿出她所有的皇家威严。“芙朵拉至高王，贝雷丝·艾斯纳，现赐予你保有原艾吉尔公爵的领地和收入，直到你生命终结。”她微笑起来。“我知道艾吉尔领离法嘉斯很远，但现在我只能做到这么点。”

“我——老师。陛下！”英谷莉特差点流下泪来。“太棒了！谢谢您！这些进项足够支撑艾吉尔领和贾拉提雅领整整几十年了！”

“不过我有个要求。”她的微笑更灿烂了。“我说过，我不想再听任何人叫你残废。”

“这也许能行。”一丝痛苦闪过瓦立伯爵夫人的脸。“我们谁都不用再看着女儿被绑在椅子上管教，好让她们‘嫁得出去’。少重视一点纹章血统，多重视一点功绩品性，对整个芙朵拉都好。”

“女士，你的确很有远见。”库罗德说，“但你一定想不到陛下为你们准备的最好礼物。”他展开随身携带的卷轴，“这是至高王贝雷丝起草的《自由宪章》，一份永久送给你们和全体芙朵拉人民的承诺。我请你们格外注意第十三条，其中规定了国王在咨询贵族议会和平民领袖前不得宣战或增税，还有第十九条，其中规定了任何人不得被剥夺生命、财产和自由，除非在法庭上被宣判有重罪。”

贵族们花了几小时阅读宪章，要求澄清，并提出修改意见。贝雷丝感到自己头痛欲裂，好在她最后等到了戈迪耶率先走向前，说：“我依然对此有很多疑虑，但我想不出更好的办法了。”他在贝雷丝面前屈膝，执起她的手。“在女神见证下，我向我的国王宣誓效忠，直到永远。”

他们一个个走到她面前，依次宣誓。贝雷丝感觉喘不过气来。他们总算做到了。芙朵拉再次没了国界。国家的未来将慢慢交由贵族和平民里最优秀者支撑。

库罗德是最后一个上前的。他在贝雷丝面前屈膝，然后说：“我不会向你宣誓效忠。我的命运不在这里。不过，在各位见证下，我正式将里刚交予陛下。”他压低声音，“我的朋友，这是我给你的礼物。”

贝雷丝再一次感到眼泪几乎溢出眼眶。她深吸一口气，感觉喉咙里有火在烧。“谢谢你们！我发誓，我将用全部的才智公正地统治芙朵拉。祝你们度过一个愉快的庆典之夜！”

库罗德跟着她离开。他笑得格外灿烂，放下了平常的全部伪装。“我们做到了，兄弟，我们做到了！”他给了贝雷丝一个拥抱，“等着瞧吧，几年后他们就会开始后悔，怎么早没想到这些妙招！”

“老师，你做到了！”英谷莉特跟亚修并肩出现。“这一切对我父亲——对我——都太多了。你刚拯救了整个贾拉提雅。我永远没法回报这份恩情。”

“我才应该感谢你。”

“这一切真是令人难以置信。芙朵拉统一，我成了伯爵。听起来像是故事书里才会发生的事儿。”亚修兴奋的表情转为若有所思。“我还是不知道怎么当个伯爵。我请艾黛尔贾特帮我管理领地，但现在看来她肯定不愿去洛贝领。”

贝雷丝的脑袋对付那些贵族太久，早就不能正常运转了。“她从来没提起过。”

亚修点点头。“我在菲尔帝亚解放的庆典上才向她提起这事。她看起来有点兴趣，但又不太愿意。现在她更有理由留在首都了……除非我误会了什么？”

贝雷丝总算把一声惊呼变成咳嗽。照这么看，很快她就不需要对她和艾黛尔贾特间的感情保密了。“这是艾黛尔贾特自己的事。治理洛贝领当然需要她的才能，但我也想她就在我身边。”

“说起来，有内线情报告诉我女神之塔今夜不会有人。如果陛下您想离开舞会的喧嚣，找一处安静的地方跟人互诉衷肠，今晚去那儿准没错。”库罗德朝贝雷丝眨眨眼，胳膊上立即挨了英谷莉特一下。

贝雷丝激动得都顾不上瞪他了。她能跟艾黛尔贾特在舞会之夜一起逃上女神之塔……“谢谢。”

她回到大礼堂时用尽全部自制力才没飞奔上女神之塔。她不能引发流言蜚语。尽管她没有心跳，但还能感到她的呼吸随着走近女神之塔愈发急促。她迫不及待地推开木门。

艾黛尔贾特正在塔顶眺望星空。她在星光下看起来如此宁静智慧，宛若女神再临。贝雷丝感觉自己嘴唇发干。她简直是在犯傻，竟然像她的学生一样，被一个女人迷得神魂颠倒。可她这辈子也没有机会犯过傻。她清了清喉咙，艾黛尔贾特转身，对她露出一个微笑。“贝雷丝，芙朵拉的至高王，整个修道院此刻都在猜测你跟那些贵族谈了什么。你现在不该在楼下应付那些想讨好你的人吗？”

“他们能再等一天。”贝雷丝拉进了她们间的距离，与艾黛尔贾特十指相扣。她今天握过的那么多双手里，艾黛尔贾特的双手给她最多温暖。“艾尔，我们做到了。你将看到能力超群的人得到提拔，库罗德将看到边境被开放。我可能也能做点什么阻止贵族压迫平民。”

“如果有人能做到，那一定是你。”艾黛尔贾特垂下头，然后对上贝雷丝的双眼，那目光仿佛径直看见她灵魂。“你比我最理想化的时候更勇敢。你比我做到得更多，而且没有让自己陷入黑暗，或者犯下自己最痛恨的暴行。”贝雷丝张了张嘴，可还没来得及说话，艾黛尔贾特的手指就点上了她的双唇。“别跟我提恶魔。从你在寇斯塔斯手里救下我那天起，你就一直是一位完美的骑士。我不会轻易给出皇冠。我给你皇冠，是因为我确信你是唯一一个适合领导芙朵拉的人。”

“艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古，你真的很会讲甜言蜜语。”如果她们继续称赞对方，也许有一天她们会觉得自己值得自己拥有的一切。“我挺喜欢的。”贝雷丝亲吻艾黛尔贾特，描绘她的双唇，直到她张开嘴，让贝雷丝加深这个吻，引出细小的喘息和呜咽。当她们分开时，艾黛尔贾特愉快到甚至有些晕眩。

“正常人会这么喜欢亲吻吗？”贝雷丝问。

艾黛尔贾特笑了起来。“我们什么时候能算正常人了？按我们的标准，至高王和她那不能见光的情妇也算正常人吧。”

“你对此感到满足吗？”

艾黛尔贾特偏了偏头。“你总是这么问我。我告诉你很多遍了——我很满足——可你不相信我。我知道游戏规则。安巴尔结束后的一切对我都是天赐的礼物。有什么不对吗？为什么你不相信我呢？”

贝雷丝过了好一阵才找到答案。艾黛尔贾特的语气让贝雷丝想起六年前，她们还是老师和学生时，艾黛尔贾特会在讲习时问出贝雷丝毫无准备的问题。“我想……是因为我觉得你值得更多。我不是说你应该考虑别人，但……你看，你聪明又有决心，战场上能以一敌百，无数贵族想要寻求你的帮助，就算他们不得不为此保密也一样。”贝雷丝突然意识到这就是原因。它像一颗沉甸甸的石头压在她心头。“你不该被当成皇室玩物对待。”

艾黛尔贾特挑了挑眉毛。“没人敢把我当玩物对待。”

“就算这样，你也值得更多，但我不知道怎么公开我们的关系可以避免让刚组建好的内阁直接瓦解。”

“你不会那么做，为了爱也不行。你要那么能犯傻，我就不会爱上你了。”

“也许你应该接受亚修——噢，抱歉，洛贝伯爵——的提议。”这些话让她感觉奇异的不适，但她还是说出了口。“我听说只有安巴尔能跟白银的少女媲美。在亚修那里你能做很多事。”

“他告诉你了？”艾黛尔贾特畏缩了一下，放开了贝雷丝，双臂环绕在胸前。“你想我离开吗？”

该死。她竟然现在还能说错话。“我想要你在我身边。我甚至不能想象自己不想要你在我身边。”她把艾黛尔贾特拉进怀里。艾黛尔贾特在颤抖，她说不清是因为寒冷还是因为情绪激动。她亲了亲艾黛尔贾特的前额：“我只是……你的生活不该围着我转。如果我打个响指，然后洛廉兹成了至高王，你会怎么做？”

“在我笑之前还是等我笑完以后？”艾黛尔贾特叹了口气，“我会试着多做点好事。”

她的回答一如贝雷丝所料。“那你应该跟亚修一起走。”但她们还能做更多，不是吗？艾吉尔和瓦立都能平衡对家庭的控制和各自在安巴尔的职责，不论他们怎么肆意挥霍这份幸运。“我只要跟你一起去就好了。”

艾黛尔贾特惊讶地抬起头。“你说什么？”

“既然我现在统治整个芙朵拉，我想把国库里的钱花在比兴建皇宫更有意义的事情上。”贝雷丝突然想到了个主意。这也许可行。“如果我一年里花半年在洛贝领视察，期间要求亚修安排一间小木屋什么的，那我们能一起度过的时间比一般贵族家庭还多不少。剩下半年，你也会时不时跟亚修一起到首都来。”

“的确。”艾黛尔贾特嘴角动了动，但还是没能扯出个笑容。“你什么都想要，不是吗？”

“这策略目前为止还挺好用。”贝雷丝把艾黛尔贾特脸颊旁的一绺银发拨到她耳后。“我也不会永远都当这至高王。原因很简单，我可不想遵循传统，弄出个直系继承人。既然我早晚得找个继任者，我还不如早点找，免得执政生活彻底把我逼疯。”

“找个没有血缘关系的继任者？”艾黛尔贾特又笑了笑，“我以前也有同样的计划。如果你到那时还愿意跟我在一起，我很想跟你一起学着怎么过平淡无奇的生活。”

“那就这么定下了。不过我还有一件事。”

“嗯？”

贝雷丝微笑起来。楼下传来微弱的华尔兹旋律。“请问我有与你共舞的荣幸吗？”

\---------------------------

第二天凌晨，在钟声唤醒任何人之前，贝雷丝就穿过了走廊。她抛弃了所有显示身份的装饰，穿回了佣兵的装束，那件黑色外套让她融入阴影里。她此刻不是芙朵拉的至高王，只是贝雷丝·艾斯纳。

墓地一片寂静。她在黑暗里也能找出父亲坟墓的轮廓。悲伤刺痛了她的心。她还记得六年前父亲在她怀里逝去，眼泪和雨水混杂在一起，切出一道尖锐的伤口。这道伤口此刻还隐隐钝痛。她在墓碑前跪下。尽管修道院被攻破后早已荒废多年，但显然有人仔细打理过这片墓地。她只需要在此守候。

“嗨，老爹。”对着一块石头说话感觉纯粹是犯傻，可玛努埃拉向她保证这能让她感觉好点。“很抱歉我去年没来看望你。据说人死后什么都知道，那你想必也知道前五年我为什么没来。我们快找到该为你的死负责的那些人了，希望你为此感到欣慰。库罗德扔给了我一顶王冠。我知道你此刻看到我一定会哈哈大笑，毕竟现在我得像那群贵族一样时刻摆出昂首挺胸的架势。实话说，我自己都想笑。我找到了一位恋人。怎么说，不能算找到，实际上就是你当初拿来开我玩笑的那个人。我们在一起很幸福。我在她面前总是犯傻气，但是那种好的傻气，你肯定会——”贝雷丝闭上眼。她想抑制自己的感伤，但一切仿佛近在昨日。“苏谛斯在上，老爹，我好想你。”

“我们都知道。”

贝雷丝转过身，发现库罗德就在她身后，手里拿着一盏魔法灯。她的小金鹿和艾黛尔贾特也一起来了。“我没有失去双亲的经验，可就算我也知道你不该一个人待着。”

“谢谢。”

他们在黑暗中簇拥着她。谁都没说话，但她能感受到艾黛尔贾特和库罗德身上的温暖。她知道无论什么在旅途尽头等待着她，她还拥有这些爱她的人。这已经足够了。

库罗德打破了沉默。“你知道，帕迈拉人可不把纪念死者搞得如此严肃。”他从腰间解下一个酒瓶，“为杰拉尔特！”

“为杰拉尔特团长！”

“为老爹！”如果父亲能说了算，他一定会让每个缅怀他的人畅饮美酒。

在她有机会喝第二口前，一阵新的脚步声来到了墓地。“我猜到你在这了，”蕾雅说，“不过我没猜到你们带来了酒。”她的声音听起来犹疑而脆弱。“我能加入你们吗？他也是我珍爱的朋友。”

艾黛尔贾特嗤笑了一声。贝雷丝拉了拉她的手臂。现在不是回想仇恨的时候。“当然。”

蕾雅在伊古纳兹和玛莉安奴间站定。她很明显想离艾黛尔贾特越远越好，甚至因此也离墓碑和贝雷丝有相当距离。“我的老友，请你安息。我想给你女儿她应得的。我希望这已经足够。愿女神永远与你同在。”她垂下头。

他们沉默地站在那里，如同守灵。无论他们信仰女神与否，都希望这一举动能让贝雷丝感到安慰。她到底做了什么，才能值得如此被爱？贝雷丝不知道，但她对自己默默发誓，她会尽力变得更好。

“老师。蕾雅。我需要跟你们谈谈。”萨米亚走过草地，依然穿着她的旅行便装。“很抱歉打扰你们，但我有一件紧急情报。”

萨米亚只会因为一件事凌晨来访。贝雷丝颤抖起来。“你找到他们了。”

“对，就在库罗德预测的地方。我没在附近待多久，但那地方很奇怪，能让我最有经验的手下颤抖的那种奇怪。”

“这不重要。”蕾雅说，“如果我的生命还有意义，那一定是终结威胁芙朵拉千年的阴影。”

“你不能这么做。”贝雷丝聚集起她全部的皇室威严反驳，“你现在还太虚弱了。”苏谛斯啊，她这辈子已经埋葬了太多家人和学生。

“这点力气我还是有的。你不能阻止我面对他们，就像你不能阻止艾黛尔贾特一样。你说对不对，弗雷斯贝尔古的末裔？”蕾雅念出这个姓氏的方式有点奇怪，仿佛艾黛尔贾特的血脉应该召唤她参与战斗。“还是你恨我恨到宁可放弃威廉当初没能收复的土地？”

“我不是因为血脉才投身战场。”艾黛尔贾特咬了咬牙，“可你说的没错。这场战斗里，我将是你的盟友。”

贝雷丝又看了一眼墓地。很快军队将再次集结，她希望这也将是最后一次。他们将尽力终结塔烈斯和他背后纠缠芙朵拉千年的恐怖，保证这世上再也不出现第二个艾黛尔贾特或者第二个莉丝缇雅，再也不出现第二个从阴影里操纵世界的木偶师。芙朵拉将彻底解放，得以慢慢愈合，自由成长。她父亲一向不怎么喜欢复仇，但她想这次会是例外。


End file.
